Battles Thru Time
by Cascade Illusions
Summary: Yami's slave daughter and Seto's priest son. Husband and wife torn apart but a epic battle, must now fight it again along with their reincarnations. Adam and Kayla. However Kayla also plays an important role in the battle, but how?
1. Joy tainted by

An: Well here is my first story for this pen name but not story period. I write Sailor Moon Fics under a different name. This story had bugged me for a long time. I mixed the manga and anime. So don't bitch at me for mixing them. I did it so I could type things easier. This is an Alternate Reality story that kicks the canon south for good. Read below for summery.  
  
Summery: What do you do when everything you know changes? What should have been a happy night ends in death. Only to have your world even more confused when you find an innocence that has lost so much in her short life and filled a hole that was left gapping open. What do you do when you find your sweet young daughters destiny in her diaper bag and on the walls of the old pharaoh's tomb. How do you protect her from her destiny and a Evil that has seemingly followed her thru time battling with each new age and reincarnation.  
  
/ Yugi talking to Yami / //Yami talking to Yugi// | Ryou talking too Bakura | || Bakura talking to Ryou ||  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time Chapter 1: Joy tainted by pain By Cascade Illusions Last Revised: June 24, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"WHERE ARE MY SHOES?" Yugi yelled from under his bed as he tired to find his dress shoes. He still had to put those and his shirt on. Yami now having been able to become a person like Yugi was standing by the window watching with amusement lighting his eyes, as he observed those long legs stick out from under the bed.  
  
//Will you calm down Yugi? This stress if not good for you// Yami tired to clam the hyper eighteen year old.  
  
/Your not the one missing your shoes and graduating./ Yugi scrambled from under the bed with the said shoes in hand.  
  
//Very well, why don't you finish getting ready.// Yami's deep voice came thru their mind link as Yugi's cheeks redden at his lovers comment. He was standing their just in his pants, his strong developed chest bare. Yugi had grown in the two years he had had the Millennium Puzzle. He had grown to 5'10 and now was the same height as Yami. Yugi's hair had gotten spikier and his eyes had slanted just like Yami's. You could say they were twins had it not been for the innocence and the amethyst color of Yugi's eyes and face. There was also a more mature nature to Yami and his features that Yugi still lacked.  
  
/What about you?/ Yugi pulled his leather tank top from his closet and slipped it on.  
  
//I am ready aibou// Yami had chosen his customary black leather pants, boots with belt buckles on them, his tight leather sleeveless top. He watched with fondness as Yugi put on his neck buckle.  
  
"There I am ready. Let's go get Grandpa." Yami followed slowly as Yugi ran to get his grandpa amazed at the energy Yugi could turn out.  
  
"Grandpa lets go."  
  
"Ok there Yugi settle down now. Don't want you to sleep thru your graduation because you were tired."  
  
"No chance of that I think" Yami smiled at Yugi who muttered about a certain mean Yami as they left the Game Shop. Along the way both Yami and Yugi got the normal looks they always got from girls but only had eyes for each other. It was not until they got half way to the school that their lives where about to change forever.  
  
"Um Yugi I forgot my camera at home. Why don't you two go on ahead and I will meet you there." Sugoroku motioned for the boy to go ahead while he went back to the game shop to get his camera that he had left on the counter.  
  
"Ok grandpa see you there." Yugi shouted at his grandpa's retreating back as he and Yami continued on there way to Domino High school.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Ok where is it? I thought I put that camera on the counter." Sugoroku mumbled to himself as he looked for the camera. Looking around the counter area again he saw a strap that lead behind the counter. Looking Sugoroku found the camera. Picking it up and checking for batteries and film, he left the shop locking the door and started back towards the school. However he never made it like he said he would. Not half a mile from the game shop Sugoroku was attacked when he was roughly pushed against a wall.  
  
"Give me your wallet old man"  
  
"Sorry young man but I will not. Let me go I have to make it to my grandson's graduation." Sugoroku informed his would be attacker somewhat shaken.  
  
"Maybe this will change your mind." The thief drew out a switch blade from his pocket and held it to Sugoroku stomach. "Now hand over your wallet or I will kill you and still take it."  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you but I will do no such thing. Now let me go before I miss Yugi's graduation." Sugoroku knew it was over for him as he saw the thief's eye light up at his refusal.  
  
"So be it old man. You should have just given me the wallet and you could have seen your grandson graduate. Because you won't ever see him again." Sugoroku felt a mind numbing pain as he was repeatedly stabbed in the stomach. After what seemed like the tenth stab Sugoroku felt his head get rammed against the hard brick wall.  
  
Please take care of him Yami. Was Sugoroku last thoughts as everything went black.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Domino High  
  
/It is really crowded here tonight Yami. I hope grandpa can get a seat./ Yugi whispered thru their mind link.  
  
//Stay clam and try to relax. Grandpa will make it here in time. Look there is Jou waving like the idiot we know him to be//  
  
/YAMI!!/ Yugi heard a deep chuckle thru their link as they made their way towards the group when they heard Kaiba distinctive voice rang out.  
  
"Here I thought they taught puppies how to behave in public the first week of obedience school?"  
  
"I am not a puppy Kaiba. Shut yer mouth before I shut it for ya."  
  
"Big words from the puppy who can't use proper grammer. Tisk tisk there puppy."  
  
"Why I outta.." Jou yelled as he tired to make a pass at Kaiba only to held back by Honda.  
  
"Save it Jou you don't want to get thrown out for fighting."  
  
"Yes Jou lets go get our caps and gowns." Yugi trying to clam down Joey.  
  
"Yeah Yug yer right. We'll finish this later asshole." Joey spat at Kaiba as they walked over the table where it had room assignments to get your cap and gowns. Why they waited till now was beyond anyone.  
  
"Name?" The teacher giving room assignments asked.  
  
"Yugi Motou"  
  
"Joey Wheeler"  
  
"Tea Gardner"  
  
"Tristan Taylor"  
  
"Ryou Bakura"  
  
"Duke Devlin"  
  
"Seto Kaiba" They told the teacher.  
  
"Ryou Bakura room 124, Duke Devlin room 115, Tea Gardner room 101, Seto Kaiba room 200, Yugi Motou room 15, Tristan Taylor room 213, and Joey Wheeler room 69. There you will pick up your cap and gowns and wait for the ceremony to start." The group nodded and split towards their rooms.  
  
//I am going to go wait for grandpa and then go grab a seat// Yami as he went to go stand by the door.  
  
/Alright. Remember we are going out to that club with Joey and Duke. I am still trying to talk Ryou into it./  
  
//I remember. It's not every day your graduate from school.// Yugi felt the amusement thru their link.  
  
/Fine see you later./ "Hey Ryou wait a sec." The said boy stopped on the stairs.  
  
"Yes Yugi?" Ryou still had his British accent even after spending two years in Japan.  
  
"Come to the club with us tonight. Yami will be there to keep Bakura inline." || Inline my ass || Bakura snorted from his soul room refusing to come out for the graduation. Ryou grimaced at Bakura's tone.  
  
"I am sorry Yugi but it won't be a good idea. Bakura is in a mood tonight. Plus he and Yami hate each other."  
  
"Come on Ryou you only have one high school graduation." || Stop being a pussy Ryou. Go out and live a little instead of being a girl about everything.||  
  
"Fine Yugi I will go if only to shut Bakura up. He has his little commentary going as amusement for himself. I just hope they don't send each other to the Shadow Realm again."  
  
"I hope so too Ryou. That was a mess last time and they did not stop complaining about it for weeks." //I heard that Yugi.// "We have been caught Ryou. See you afterwards so we can go to the club together." Yugi waved goodbye and head turned to the left to go to his room.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Cause of death?" The officer asked the EMT's. "Blunt force trauma to the head. He could have survived the stab wounds. His cerebellum might have ruptured making it impossible for him to move before he blacked out."  
  
"Sir the name of the deceased is Sugoroku Motou, the owner of the Turtle Game Shop."  
  
"We need to find and notify the next of kin to Mr. Motou." Kinjin, the detective on the scene ordered the officer standing next to him.  
  
"Yes sir right away." The officer moved to go about his task.  
  
"Reasons why this happened?"  
  
"His wallet is missing which suggests that it was a mugging and he more the likely refused to give it up." One of the EMT's suggested as they packed their stuff up and handed their report to the coroner.  
  
"He should have just given his wallet then and he might be alive." Kinjin heard some one call his name from behind him.  
  
"Yes officer Axton?"  
  
"The deceased has one living family member. His grandson Yugi Motou who at the moment is attending his graduation at Domino High." Kinjin cursed at the fates.  
  
"Wait till after the ceremony to inform Mr. Motou of his grandfather's death. This will ruin his night but the least we can do is not let it ruin the ceremony." Kinjin ordered as the other man headed in the direction of Domino High School.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
/Is he here yet Yami?/ Yugi looked around where Yami was sitting.  
  
//No aibou I don't see him. Want me to go look for him?// a claming vibe filled the link.  
  
/No I need you here. He probably just forgot where it was./ Yugi tired to sound confident. However minutes passed on and still no sign of grandpa. It was when they were getting ready to call his name that Yugi got upset.  
  
/He should be here Yami where is he./ Yugi cried thru the link as the boy got up next to him and walked up to the stage.  
  
//Yugi clam down. You can't leave. I know he would not want you to miss it. He will be here.// Something has happened I can feel it. This night will end in pain. The winds of change flow. Yami thought to himself not watching Yugi to hear his thoughts.  
  
"Graduating with High Honors Yugi Motou" The headmaster of the school announced to everyone as Yugi stood up and made his way to the stage looking all around for his grandpa not knowing he was gone.  
  
"Congratulation Yugi and you may have success from what ever you pursue in life." Yugi grabbed his diploma and walked off the stage his heart heavy.  
  
//I am sorry love but I think something has happened to your grandpa.//  
  
/What do you mean?/ Yugi made his way back to his chair.  
  
//I can't say for sure. I am sorry.// Yami had tired to comfort Yugi, but failed. He watched as they called the names of all the other student and said their congratulations to the class of '05. As soon as the ceremony was over Yugi ran to Yami intent on finding his grandpa. They had just left the auditorium when Yugi heard his name.  
  
"Yugi Motou, is that your name?" Officer Axton asked.  
  
"Yes that is my name. What is it you need, I must go find my grandpa?"  
  
"I am afraid it is about your grandpa younger man. Could you come over here with me real quick?" Axton pulled Yugi aside to tell him the news.  
  
/Oh now Yami he can't be can he?/  
  
"Your grandpa was found around nine this evening, half a mile away from his game shop. I am sorry but your grandfather is gone Yugi."  
  
/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/ Yugi screamed and collapsed right into Yami's arms as he screamed his pain thru their link.  
  
"What happened to grandpa?" Yami asked trying to sooth Yugi.  
  
"He was stabbed near ten times, but it was a blunt force head trauma that killed him. We believe it was a mugging. I am sorry for you loss on such an important night. An officer will be by tomorrow to give you all the information you need for the funeral and how to deal with his will." Axton gave Yami the information thinking he was family because he looked so close to Yugi.  
  
/What are we going to do with grandpa gone./ Yugi was too upset to speak out loud.  
  
//We will overcome this just like we always do. Fate never backhands you with out an opposite reaction.// Yami tired to calm his emotionally distraught Hikari.  
  
/Thank Ra you are still here. I could not live with out you./  
  
"And I you my love." Yami whispered as they sat in a closed class room crying their pain out. 


	2. Murder brings new hope and beginnings

AN: Well that last chapter was quite sad. Sorry to anyone who liked Grandpa. It was essential to the plot. Well I am going to skip over the funeral just because I sux at writing them. I am also skipping about 2 months just cause I would start crying if I tired to explain all that pain. So on with the story. Aren't you glad I am not one of those authors that with holds chapter for reviews. Those are morons if you ask me. ^_^. Since I forgot the disclaimer last chapter might as well put it now.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor stupid college student I only own Adam, Milia, Calia, Kayla, and Jackson.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time Chapter 2: Murder brings new hope and beginnings By Cascade Illusions Last Revised: July 9, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
The funeral has been held a week after Yugi's graduation on a misty rainy day matching the moods of those around. It was Yugi, Yami, the gang, and a few of Sugoroku's old co-workers showed up for the funeral. It had been a simple ceremony with a tent up just incase it rained like it was forecasted too. Sugoroku was laid next to his son and daughter in law. Yugi's parents who had died in a car crash when he was ten. Two days after Sugoroku was laid to rest his will was read. Sugoroku left the game shop to Yugi to own and run. Yugi was still hurting from the loss of his grandpa that he almost went into shock when he heard he was to get the game shop. Needing to make money to pay for the bills Yami reopened the shop and ran it while Yugi dealt with his pain. After about a month Yugi started coming down from the apartment right above the Game Shop and started helping Yami with the running of it. You could however, still see the pain that lurked behind the cheerful façade Yugi put up in front of everyone. Only with Yami in the privacy of their home would he drop the façade and show his pain. Things went like this till two months after Sugoroku's death. Then all the sudden one-day something happened that would change Yugi's life forever.  
  
/I am going to go get my class schedule from the college. I should be back in a few hours./  
  
//Alright Aibou. Be careful out there and remember your cell phone.// Yami reminded Yugi. Since Sugoroku's murder Yugi and Yami both got cell phone incase they ran into trouble.  
  
/I have it. See you later./ Yugi stepped out of the game shop and made his way to Domino University where he, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and even Kaiba were going to attend this fall. The university was a ten minutes away from the game shop. Yugi worked his schedule so he would have two hours between morning and afternoon classes to help Yami with the shop during the day. Upon reaching the college saw that his friends were there too.  
  
"Hey guys, here to get your schedules too?"  
  
"Yeah Yug were just waiting for them to get back from lunch." Joey waved his hand to the door that said back in thirty minutes.  
  
"It's a shock the puppy can read." Came the cold reply as Joey's eyes lite with fire as he faced his tormentor.  
  
"Ya cold bastard! Who the hell do ya think you are talkin' to me like that!?."  
  
"Someone more intelligent and has the dignity not to act a fool in public."  
  
"Why I outta..." Joey raised his fist in anger in preparation of striking Kaiba.  
  
"Shut up mutt you are not worth my time" Kaiba sneered as Tristan and Duke held a struggling Joey back.  
  
"I assume you are here to pick up your schedules not test out your insults" Mrs. Hiwaja interrupted Joey and Kaiba's fight.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I am sorry about the two idiots." Tea spoke up as she walked into the room after Mrs. Hiwaja, the university's head advisor did. The others followed after her with Kaiba and Joey glaring at each other.  
  
"One at a time give me your names so I can get your schedules." Mrs. Hiwaja sat down at her computer and opened up the students database.  
  
"Yugi Motou" Yugi sat down at the desk as the others stood behind him while she typed in his information. After a few moments the printer spewed out a sheet of paper. Pulling it from the printer Mrs. Hiwaja handed the sheet to Yugi.  
  
"Check and make sure those are the classes you signed up for Mr. Motou." Yugi looked over the sheet and nodded his head.  
  
"Good ok who of you are next?" Yugi heard Tea say her name as he bid goodbye to everyone as he left. The game shop was always busy so he had to hurry back to help Yami out.  
  
Walking thru the quads of the University, which consisted of an enormous fountain featuring a dragon in all it's glory with four smaller draglings sitting around it spitting water from their mouths into the square shaped pool filled with the crystal liquid. Leading from the fountain were four sets of stairways, one set leading to four separate subject buildings: Math, English, Science, and History. There were also four pathways that lead to the north, south, east, and west parts of the campus where the parking lots, social areas, and outdoor lunch sites could be found.  
  
Walking south into the parking lot Yugi made his way to the end and turned right on to the street the game shop was on. Yugi was passing one of Domino's many parks on his way home when he heard a soft wailing coming from up ahead of him. Being the kind soul he is, Yugi ran towards the sound. The noise brought him to an alley that had been half a block ahead of where he was at when he first heard it. Upon entering the alleyway the sound became more distinct. Going farther into the alleyway Yugi found the body of a woman laying on the ground with a diaper bag and a baby next to her. The baby was wailing for its mother. Shocked Yugi checked the woman only to see she was lying in a pool of her own blood. OH MY GOD he thought shocked as he pulled out the cell phone.  
  
"Hello 911 " Yugi said into the receiver piece as he listen to the infant.  
  
"Yes, what is your emergency?" The emergency operator asked as beeping and clicking sounds echoed in the background.  
  
"I found a dead body of a women and her baby just two feet away wailing."  
  
"What is your name and where are you located? Is the baby ok?" The operator was getting ready to alert a unit.  
  
"Yugi Motou and I'm at the 600th block of East 53rd Street and Jasmine Street. From what I can tell she is ok, but she's pretty red in the face." He picked up the crying baby who had stopped crying as soon as she was picked up as he tired to balance the cell phone between his shoulders and head.  
  
"The police and the ambulance have been dispatched. I need you to stay on the phone with me till they arrive." The operator stressed.  
  
"Yes ma'am. What do I do about the baby and the body? I got the baby to stop crying."  
  
"Son try not to touch anything even though I assume you picked up the baby."  
  
"Yes I did I could not stand to hear her wail anymore. She is just looking at me now." Yugi tired rocking the baby a little bit and got a coo out of her that the operator heard.  
  
"What ever you are doing keep it up. It is not healthy to let the baby wail like that." Sirens could be heard in the distance and closing in.  
  
"They are here. What do I do now?" Yugi watched as the Emt's came into the alleyway.  
  
"Follow their instructions and you'll be fine." The operator used that as her key to end the call and take another one that was coming in.  
  
"Are you the one that placed the call?" Yugi nodded as he shut his phone off and snapped it back on his belt while still holding the baby.  
  
"Yes sir I did." Standing up Yugi tired to hand over the baby who started crying harder and louder than she was before. Her cries made the Emt's heart wince in sympathy.  
  
"Come with me, It breaks my heart to hear her cries. So you are riding with us in the ambulance." "What about her mother?" Yugi interrupted the man as he looked at the body that had now been covered but the pool of blood from her body was still evident.  
  
"The coroners will take care of her. Right now we need to get that baby checked to see if there is any damage to her. So come." He gestured for Yugi to climb into the back of the ambulance with the baby. The door shut behind Yugi as he sat down and placed the baby who started crying again as she was placed on the gurney. Yugi put his finger around her hand to try to sooth her. The baby grabbed his finger with more force than Yugi had thought so one so small could have. Her cries reduced down to a whimper as they rode to the hospital. The paramedics stuck an iv in her hand as a precaution not knowing how long she had been in that alley with out nourishment. What only took five minutes felt like an eternity to Yugi as he thought about his grandpa and how he had died. Suddenly he was shocked from his memories as the doors opened and they pulled him and the baby out of the ambulance. Once in the hospital Yugi and the baby had to be separated as they took her to the ER as they cops questioned Yugi.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
/Yami../  
  
//Yugi by Ra where have you been? Joey said you left the college over two hours ago.// Yami yelled thru their link since Yugi had without thinking blocked him.  
  
/I was on my way home when I heard a baby crying and went into an alley. I found the baby next to her dead mother. I called 911 and I am at the hospital right now. I felt a connection with the baby and I am waiting to see if they will tell me anything./ Yugi tired not to cry at his dark half's tone.  
  
//Where in the hospital are you?// Yami had grabbed his jacket, locked the shop, and was half way down the block heading towards the hospital.  
  
/They moved her to the pediatric ward on the 7th floor./ Concern came thru the link.  
  
//Stay there. I am on my way.// Yugi sat down and waited in the white walled and rainbow colored floor with the it's white seats waiting room of the of the Pediatric floor of Domino Hospital. It took Yami about twenty minutes for Yami to fine him. Walking over the older sprit who could take form and all its perks hugged his little light tightly.  
  
"You had my scared. I thought something had happened to you." Yami let out a sigh.  
  
"Well besides seeing a dead body with a large pool of blood coming from under it and the baby crying, I am fine."  
  
"Oh Ra you should not have had to see that." The older spirit sat down on one of the chairs and hugged Yugi close to him murmuring comforting words till he heard a loud clearing of the throat.  
  
"Which of you is Yugi Motou?" A lady with shoulder length blond hair in a deep blue navy two piece business suit asked.  
  
"I am, is their something wrong?" Yugi stood up.  
  
"I just need to ask you a question or two. First are you related to the child that you brought in?"  
  
"No I am not. I heard her crying and went to look. I saw what I assume was her mother dead and called 911." The women wrote this down on her clipboard.  
  
"Well thank you that is all." She was stopped by Yugi.  
  
"What will happen to the baby? How old is that baby? Does she even have a name" Yugi had felt some kind of connection to the child since he had held her and they made him let go. He was concerned for her. He also felt he had known her at some time.  
  
"The baby will be handed over to social services and be placed in a orphanage till suitable housing is found for her. She is about 3 weeks old and she does not have a record here so there is no name on her. We did find a passport in her diaper bag from the US. I don't know why anyone would bring a baby that young this far." The woman explained.  
  
"No you can't send that poor baby to a home. I will take her." Yugi cried out all the sudden.  
  
"I am sorry young man but from the little information you gave the hospital you do not make enough to raise a child. You also live alone with your brother and have just lost your grandfather. You are just not fit to raise a child at this point in your life." The women walked off towards a cluster of offices.  
  
"Yami what are going to do. I can't explain it but I feel connected to her. I can't let her get stuck where no one will care for her." Yugi cried into Yami's leather shirt.  
  
//Aibou calm down. This is just backlash from your grandfather.//  
  
/NO IT IS NOT./ Yugi screamed thru their link. Yami was stunned at this out burst.  
  
//Very well just please calm down. I am going to go get a couple sodas. I will be right back.// Yami got up and headed for the cafeteria. He had to sort his feelings after Yugi outburst. "How can I help Yugi with this? I have not even seen the child yet, but he feels so strongly about wanting to take the child home. It would take someone with money and possibly power." Yami thought as he put the money into the machine and hit the button for Slice. It hit him; Kaiba had said something about a debt of gratitude when he saved his soul from the Shadow Realm. Grabbing the Slice and the Sprite out of the machine Yami sat down at one of the seats placing the sodas on the table and pulling his cell phone out. Yami dialed Kaiba Corp. Ring..ring..ring  
  
"Kaiba Corporation, how may I help you?" The secretary answered.  
  
"Seto Kaiba please?" Yami asked opening his sprite.  
  
"Who may I ask is requesting Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Yami Motou. Tell him it is important." Yami heard a 'hold please' and a click. After about a minute later a deep voice boomed thru the earpiece.  
  
"Get to the point very quickly Pharaoh for I am a busy man." Kaiba snarled over the phone.  
  
"You still owe me from Duelist Kingdom, Kaiba. I am calling to collect" the voice equally as cold.  
  
"What would that be Yami?" Kaiba stood up and walked around his office with his wireless earpiece in his ear. Seto hated to be tied to a desk while on the phone. He went and sat on one of his deep purple couches trying to relax after a stressful day.  
  
"Come to Domino Hospital on the 7th floor." Yami took a sip of his soda.  
  
"Why? That is the pediatric wing." Seto had had to take Mokuba their once or twice.  
  
"Just do it Kaiba." Seto growled as he was hung up on. "Insolent bastard who thinks he still rules the world." Seto thought as he grabbed his white duster and cell phone. He did not have to worry about Mokuba tonight since he was staying over at a friend's house for the night. Making his way down from his office on the 42nd floor that had the heli pads on it to the ground level, which held the lobby of Kaiba Corp. The white marble floor veined with varying blues, rich mahogany furniture filled the massive room, the doors were outlined in gold. Walking out thru the glass doors of Kaiba Corp Seto stopped beside the door of his limo waiting rather impatiently for his door to be opened by the chuffer. The chuffer finally opened the door only to be snarled at.  
  
"I don't pay you to be slow and lazy. Take me to Domino Hospital right away." Seto climbed into the limo as his driver squeaked "yes sir". The ride to the hospital was quite save for the clicks on the laptop keys that punctured the air. Upon arrival at the hospital the driver was faster at opening the door letting Seto out to stalk into the plain colored lobby of the hospital. The walls where a light blue and the floors white with an occasional blue tile. Stalking to the bank of elevators Seto jabbed the up arrow and waited for the doors to open. Once opened he hit the seventh floor button and waited. Seven clicks later the doors opened to the white walled, rainbow titled floor and white seats of the Pediatric floor. Waiting for him just before the nurses station was Yami.  
  
"What is so important that you had to drag me to this unclean facility?" A snarling voice broke Yami out of his thoughts.  
  
"Learn some manners Kaiba and follow me" Yami lead him past the nurses station to where the nursery was kept. After a little pleading Yugi was allowed to go see the baby. After a few minutes of silence Yami and Seto came upon Yugi as he stared thru the window that let everyone see the babies. Yugi was watching the little girl he had rescued sleep. Next to her was a little boy that was wide-awake with the most curious aqua sea eyes. He had just been moved from the infant neonatal unit to the nursery that day. His mother had been doing drugs at the time of his birth. Luckily the baby came out unharmed. But the little boy named Adam by the staff had been taken from his mother. As soon as his health improved he would be put up for adoption. Almost as if he sensed Seto, Adam turned his head from the little girl he had been looking at and looked directly at Seto. This made Seto catch his breath.  
  
"Look at that. Finally someone other than Mokuba that likes Kaiba." Yami smirked watching the two looking at each other.  
  
"Shut up with the insults. What is it that you want?" Seto never broke his gaze from Adam.  
  
"Simple, the little girl your admirer was looking at before he turned his attention to you. Yugi found her next to her dead mother earlier. Word is they are both going to an orphanage once they are cleared to do so." Yugi had heard the nurses talking about the two babies. He relayed it to Yami. From the way Adam and Kaiba were looking at each other he thought maybe he could get Adam a home too.  
  
'A orphanage? Those poor babies. Whoa wait a minute I can't be thinking like this. I don't have time for a kid and why should I help that stupid pharaoh. Why do I feel a connection to this Adam kid? Sure his aqua sea eyes look familiar like I have seen them in a dream before. They look as if they are searching my soul.' Seto thought as he continued to stare at Adam.  
  
"Why should I do this for you, you worthless pharaoh."  
  
"I thought you were a man of your word Kaiba. Looks like someone is growing attached to you." Yami observed.  
  
"Ridiculous. He is nothing but a new born infant."  
  
"Well till you showed up Kaiba, all Adam did was staring at the baby girl I found today. You know there are others that can like you or even love you besides Mokuba. I mean look at Adam. He has not broken his gaze from you once. Could you help us get the baby?"  
  
'The boy is right. That kid has not broken his gaze yet. It would be nice to have someone else around other than Mokuba.' Something whispered from the back of his mind.  
  
"Fine, however this ends what ever debt I own you Pharaoh." Seto now knew that it had been Yami that saved him and his brother not Yugi. Yugi had passed out from the strain of the Shadow Realm.  
  
"How are you going to do it Kaiba?"  
  
"I am on the board and Kaiba Corp if funding the building of the new children's cancer research center that is being added to this hospital. What were the reasons for turndown?"  
  
"Still mourning, living with just Yami, and not enough income." Seto looked at both children and sighed. He could not believe what he was about to say.  
  
"I will pay for your college. What do you plan on studying?" Yami and Yugi gave him a very shocked look.  
  
"Archeology, just like grandpa did. Why do you ask?" Yugi was intrigued.  
  
"One day I might have a challenge for you seeing as me and Yami are connected with the past in Egypt." Yami snorted mentally.  
  
"Always to your own ends huh Kaiba?"  
  
"But of course Pharaoh. Now if you excuse me I have business to attend too." Seto started to walk off and Adam started screaming his head off waking the rest of the babies in the process. Walking back and into Adam's line of view, which was not much, reduced Adam to whimpers.  
  
"See Kaiba, I told you." A nurse came to see what all the commotion was about when she saw that Adam and Kaiba were looking at each other. Seeing the chemistry the powerful CEO and the infant shared she beckoned Kaiba to come into the nursery. Getting a push from Yugi, Seto walked into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair that the nurse pointed too. The nurse then went and got Adam. Showing Seto how to hold the baby she settled Adam into his arms. Being only three weeks old Adam did not do much but stare at Seto.  
  
Seto was amazed as he looked at the baby. He could have sworn he smelled incense and heard two shrill laughs of a girl and a boy as they ran into the room. Shaking his head he did what he used to do with Mokuba, he slowly rocked the baby. As he rocked Adam's eyes got heavier and heavier making Seto's abused ice-cold heart melt. While he watched Adam sleep he thought about the possibility of having a son. Hearing a soft baby snore made Seto's decision for him. He would have to have that connecting room to his redone first. The nurse tapped him on the shoulder telling him to help her put Adam in his crib. He did not care people were looking at his as he placed the baby in the crib. Straitening his duster he left the nursery and made his way past Yugi and Yami to the elevator bank. He had to go see the head of the social services department.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"Mr. Jekyll, a Mr. Kaiba is here to see you." The voice sounded over the intercom box. The man looked up from the two files he had been looking at; they happened to be the records of two babies, the baby Yugi brought in, doe, and Adam.  
  
"Very well send him in." Seto strode in with a purpose. He smiled when he saw what files where open on the desk.  
  
"I am going to make this very brief. The boy known as Adam and the girl brought in today labeled baby doe have new families. The paperwork will be on my desk within two days." Seto did not even bother to sit.  
  
"By who Mr. Kaiba?" the man sputtered at Seto's abrupt attitude and demand.  
  
"The boy will be coming home with me and the girl will go home with Yugi and Yami Motou. Before you open your pathetic mouth to utter objections listen. I am more than capable of taking care of that child. Between me and my staff he will lack nothing. As for the girl, I am paying Yugi Motou's college tuition to become an archeologist. The Turtle Game Shop makes more than enough money to support the two of them and the baby. Yami's work is that game shop, he will be the one to care for the child while Yugi goes to college. Let it also be known that the child and Yugi have made a connection as well as a bond that if tampered with could hurt the child. So I see no reason that he would be denied."  
  
"He is unstable from losing his grandfather." Mr. Jekyll tired to defend his decision.  
  
"That is why he is worrying over a baby and is near tears at the thought of her going to a home where no one will care. Try again or should Kaiba Corp pull all it's funding?" Seto smirked at the panicked look.  
  
"Now Mr. Kaiba that is not necessary in the least. Very well the children need about a week more to recover from their shock. However before these children get handed over one of my social workers will need to check both houses and clear them. You will need all necessary supplies needed to care for the children. A crib, changing table, clothes, diapers you get the picture don't you?" The man's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"I would watch who you are talking to. One call is all I need to have you put on the janitorial staff." Seto let that threat sit in the air as he left reminding the man to have the paper work on his desk in two days before the door slammed. Seto walked back down to the seventh floor to look at Adam again and to inform Yugi and Yami of what they were to do. After doing so he made his way back to the mansion to start the renovation of the connecting room to his.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Three days later.  
  
"Hurry up Yugi we can only close the shop down for so long before it starts to hurt us." Yami yelled from the shop getting ready to go buy baby things. They had with much grief, cleaned out Sugoroku's room and moved themselves into there. Their old room had been cleaned and repainted for that of a girl. They moved out all furniture but the chest of drawers.  
  
"Coming" Yami heard Yugi yelled down the stairs, but turned his head when he heard a knocking at the back door. Yami walked over to see who it was. Needless to say he was surprised.  
  
"Are you guys going shopping for baby stuff?" Mokuba asked standing at the back door.  
  
"Yes we are Mokuba. I am just waiting for Yugi. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Seto is really busy and sent me to get the stuff for the baby. I am good at shopping. I wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
  
"I am sorry Mokuba but we could not afford to shop at the places you would." Yami tired to let the younger Kaiba down easy.  
  
"Not a problem. Seto gave me permission to get you guys what you needed for Kayla." Kayla is what the little girls name was. They had gotten her birth certificate from Maine in the United States where she had been born.  
  
"WoW Mokuba what is wrong with Kaiba?" Yugi came running down the stairs.  
  
"I think it is Adam, Yugi. Seto has not barked at any of the staff around the house for three days. I think Adam is what Seto needed." Mokuba started for the limo waving Yami and Yugi to come with him.  
  
/What good would it do us to pass up free stuff Yami. Kayla is going to be a lot to handle./  
  
//True Aibou. Very true.// Yami sent thru their link as he got into the limo with Yugi and Mokuba. 


	3. Joy renewed

An: I am such a bad webmaster for working on this instead of my archive. Now I know I have made Seto really OOC. But that is the fun in taking the canon and throwing it out the window. You can do pretty much whatever you want. For any one who asks why Adam is so interested in Seto and the baby Kayla.. well your gonna have to wait till later chapters. Trust me it will be worth the wait when you find out the WHOLE story. This story looks to be an epic. I swear I have Battles fever I keep thinking and writing on this so much.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor stupid college student I only own Adam, Milia, Calia, Kayla, Jackson, and Seth who just got added on.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time Chapter 2: Joy renewed By Cascade Illusions Last Revised: July 11, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Precious Treasures Baby Store  
  
"Mokuba are you sure about this? This looks to be pretty expensive." Yugi asked looking out of the dark tinted window with apprehension.  
  
"It's where Seto said to get the stuff for his new son." A giggle came from the younger boy as he thought about his older brothers actions.  
  
//Let's just go with this Yugi. We only have three days till the social worker comes to inspect the house.//  
  
/If you say so.../ Yugi was still unsure as they headed into the shop. He started to look around when he saw someone he did not expect to see, Duke Devlin with a woman who looked to be about eight months pregnant. Yami slammed into Yugi when he stopped suddenly. That caused Duke to look up.  
  
"Yugi, Yami what are you guys doing here and with Mokuba?"  
  
"We're here gettin'' baby things for my brother's new son, Adam and their new daughter, Kayla." Mokuba trusted his thumb in Yugi and Yami's direction.  
  
"How did that come about?" Duke was really curious about how Kaiba got a kid.  
  
"Yugi happened upon a murder scene. He found Kayla and her mother, but her mother was dead. He took her to the hospital and with some help from Adam who was enchanted by Kaiba, which is beyond me. That was also how Kaiba got Adam. The too locked gazes then that was it. He had to be the ass we all know him for, in order to make the adoptions to happen though. So who is your friend here?" Yami asked after filling Duke in on everything.  
  
"This is Jasmine, my girlfriend and our soon to be born son." Duke rubbed her robust abdomen.  
  
"Where've you been hiding her Duke?" Mokuba's eyes were widen full of innocence. Duke looked at his girlfriend receiving a nod from her.  
  
"If you must know we just got back together after being separated for six months due to a few issues."  
  
"Well at least you will be a happy family. Have you told the others yet like Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Ryou?" Yami asked as he looked idly at cribs.  
  
"I think Ryou has enough problems of his own." Duke started looking around the pale blue store with its soft green carpets and the shelves covered very colorfully knowing he slipped up.  
  
"What do you mean "problems of his own" Duke?" Yami asked interested now.  
  
"Have you not heard what Bakura did at the party we dragged Ryou too during Christmas break?" He saw the confused looks. "Well I found out on accident, but apparently a girl took fancy to Ryou and got him in a room, well Bakura took over because he thought Ryou was not man enough. The said girl got pregnant. Ryou being who he is wanted the baby but she did not, it took him since about February to convince her just to carry the baby to term and to let he keep it. He finally just got her to agree but only to the tune of $100,000." Yami was stunned. 'So that is why Ryou sold his fathers house after he swore he never would at his father's funeral. Bakura had gotten mad and killed the old man one night where he had gotten drunk.' Yami thought to himself.  
  
"We should try to help Ryou, Yami." Yami looked down and patted Yugi on the head with affection. Yugi was always thinking of others.  
  
"Yes Aibou we will try. So, Ryou is going to have a rough first semester in school." Duke had a look of pity in his eyes.  
  
"From the looks of it we all are going to have it rough. With infants under two months of age between us all. Well Jaz and me are going to finish shopping. Talk to you guys later." Duke waved as they headed out of the store.  
  
"Well that was interesting. No wonder Ryou lives in an apartment now." Mokuba was a little shocked that this was Ryou they had been talking about.  
  
"I know, maybe after we fix Kayla's room we can go over and see Ryou. Could we Yami?" Yami nodded his head and pulled a list out of his pocket.  
  
//Kayla comes first then we can worry about Ryou and that baka Tomb Robber. Now lets pick out the things that need delivered first then we get the rest of what is needed for our little girl.//  
  
/Agreed. Now she is small enough we need a cradle and a crib. Then we need to pick up a changing table and a rocker. The rest we can put into the shopping carts that are provided./ Happiness flowed thru their link as Yugi started looking at the wooden cradles. Yugi and Yami found a rich redwood cradle with a matching crib and changing table. After getting an associate to take the order and arranged the delivery day for the next day, Yugi and Yami went about picking up the rest of the things their new daughter would need. They picked up a few sets of crib sheets, a crib pad, a crib bumper, a cradle pad with sheets. A bathing kit that came completely with baby powder, shampoo, lotion, washcloths and a tub. They also picked up a baby manicure set for Kayla's nails. Having been told that since she was almost 1 month old, they would need to pick up clothes for one to two month olds. They picked out a verity of colored sleepers, socks, and dresses, jumpers, shirt and pants sets, with two pairs of shoes. A mobile and a kick pad toy for when Kayla got older. To decorate the room they picked up stuffed bunnies, frogs, bears, and kittens. Lastly they picked up the diapers, blankets, trashcan for the diapers, and a pad with sheet set for the changing tables as well as extra supplies for bathing and the changing table. Mokuba did about the same thing except for a boy.  
  
"This is quite a lot Mokuba are you sure about Kaiba paying for this?" Yugi eyed the raising number.  
  
"Yes it's cool, don't worry! Seto spends more than this on house keeping in a day for Kaiba Corp." Mokuba pointed to the three thousand and five hundred dollar bill.  
  
"I would stop fretting Aibou about the bill and where everything is going to go in the nursery." Yami reminded him as he started to pick up bags to carry to the limo.  
  
"Yes I know that Yami. It's just that was so much."  
  
//Stop worrying over this Yugi. Be thankful for what we are given help with. We are going to need it to insure that Kayla is not taken away from us.//  
  
/Sorry Yami, I am just scared is all.../ Fear came thru the link as Yami placed the last of the babies thinks in the truck.  
  
//You will be a fine parent and that little girl will lack nothing.// Yami hugged his beloved before he pulled him into the limo to head back to the Game Shop. They had to open it back up and start washing all of Kayla's new things.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Three days later  
  
"Well Mr. Motou everything seems to be in pristine order. You have everything required for Kayla as well as your account books do prove you can care for the child. I will inform the hospital that you can pick her up in an hour's time. They will explain everything else to you." Mrs. Kismine the appointed social worker from the hospital informed Yami and Yugi as she made her way to her car cell phone in hand.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Kismine. We shall be there in a hour to pick Kayla up." Yugi waved as she drove away from the Game Shop. After cleaning up the store about, checking over Kayla's room one more time and making sure they were presentable. Yami and Yugi grabbed the stroller they had forgotten that could also hold a baby set on it. However they did not need the baby seat right away as they did not have a car. Turning the "Were Are Closed" sign around to face the glass and locking up, Yami ran up to catch Yugi who has already started walking towards the hospital so eager to see his new daughter.  
  
"Yugi wait up there." Yami breathed out slightly out of air. /Sorry/ Yugi tired not to giggle.  
  
"Very funny there Aibou, very funny indeed." Yami finally caught his breath as they walked to the hospital in silence. Only when they saw a black limo pull up to the main entrance of the hospital did they say anything.  
  
"Hello Kaiba. We didn't get a chance to thank you for the stuff you helped us get Kayla and Adam." Yami started.  
  
"Enough Pharaoh. My debt is paid in full." Seto interpreted Yami.  
  
'Always the ass till the end.' Yami thought as they went into the hospital to make their way to their new children. 'It's a shame me and Yugi could not have a child of our own.' Yami thought sadly as the elevator went up. They were greeted by crying children and the sounds of a happy melody saying a baby had just been born. They walked up to the desk just as Mr. Jekyll was walking to it.  
  
"Well Mr. Kaiba a pleasure meeting you." Jekyll tired to be nice.  
  
"If I wanted someone to kiss my ass I would have paid for a much better looking one. I am here to pick up Adam Kaiba. Can you please bring me my son?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba and you must be here for Kayla Motou?" The nurse asked the two tri-haired boys. Both nodded their heads. The nurse then disappeared down a hallway and returned about ten minutes later with some one carrying each baby and she with Kayla's diaper bag in hand.  
  
"This bag came with Kayla when you brought her in. He found a few bottles and diapers. The most interesting thing was a pair of what looked to be pure gold gauntlets. With them was a note saying they belong to the baby. Thought what a baby would be doing with something so heavy is beyond me. We left them in there since there seems to be no danger from them." Yami felt a bit light headed as he grabbed the bag. He swore we felt unadulterated hatred.  
  
"Is that all we need to do?" Yugi was excited as he tired to contain himself from bouncing around.  
  
"Yes young man that's it. All I want to do is inspect the stroller you brought since you have no car. Before you go off Mr. Kaiba, Adam's car seat must be inspected by me." They all heard Kaiba mutter obscenities as he held Adam.  
  
"I sure hope that poor child grows up with more manners than you Mr. Kaiba. I will feel sorry for him if he does not." Yami laughed at Seto's look of outrage.  
  
The nurse finished her inspection then helped Yugi put Kayla in the stroller. Handing them her papers they left Kaiba to the nurse. They could hear him arguing with the lady till Adam's cries pierced the air. Kayla slept the as they walked back to the game shop. Along the way the4y encountered Ryou.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Yugi waved to the white haired British boy who came over to them.  
  
"Who do we have here?" Ryou looked inside the stroller to see a tiny baby with the beginnings of blond fuzz on her head.  
  
"Our daughter, we just adopted her. We left Kaiba finishing up with Adam." Ryou nodded his head.  
  
"Yes I remember now. I still can't believe someone else other than Mokuba had Kaiba wrapped around their finger."  
  
"How about you Ryou? Duke told us a few days ago about your situation." Ryou was a little shocked but accepted it.  
  
"Michelle is in her eighth month. It looks like the baby might be here the second week of September and about the third week into school."  
  
"Wow all the kids will be almost around the same age. Kayla and Adam being about a month and a half ahead of you and Duke's children."  
  
"And that baka Tomb Robber?" Ryou looked at Yami with hesitation.  
  
"I am hopping he does nothing rash towards the baby. He has said he would not, but this is Bakura we are talking about." Ryou said without fear. He had left the ring at home.  
  
Yami nodded looking at his watch. "Well if you ever need help just call us. We have to get back to the shop now." They waved goodbye to Ryou as they continued on their way home with their slumbering baby. They passed the park, which was full of lush green grass and trees that blossomed with a wide verity of flowers and colors. Children were singing, playing, running after each other. Some were even crying from scratches they had received from the jungle gyms rock embedded area. The sound of bolts needed oiled from the swings could be heard. The laughter from the kids as the merry go round spun the kids faster and faster. Yami and Yugi knew one day, one of those children would be Kayla. After and hour they finally arrived back at the Game shop to see people waiting for it to reopen.  
  
//Take Kayla in and get her settled in her crib while I handle these customers.// Yami sent thru the link as they walked thru the back door.  
  
/Alright as soon as she is ok and I grab the baby monitor, I will be back down to help you./  
  
//Thank you.// "I am sorry about the wait. We had to go get our daughter from the hospital." Yami said out loud to the customers who had been waiting.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"How is she taking her bottle?" Yami asked; he was a bit too tired to feed her.  
  
"She is taking it fine. I think she was getting breast milk before hand. So the formula is taking some getting used to" Yugi rocked her as she suckled on her little 4oz bottle.  
  
"I was always taught this was women's work." Yami looked around the pink and lavender nursery.  
  
"Time to learn new habits then Yami. It will take both of us to raise her. You know I was thinking back to what Kaiba said when he offered to pay for college." Yami looked up from the toy he had been playing with.  
  
"What are you thinking about Aibou?"  
  
"Why would he want to use me as an archeologist?" Yami thought for a bit then figured out why.  
  
"He is obsessed with Duel Monsters Yugi and Pegasus did lock him in the shadow Realm. I know he heard of your grandpa's belief about the Shadow Games of ancient times. That is what he is probably interested in." Yami came to stand by Yugi as he burped Kayla.  
  
"Don't you think it would be interesting to find your tomb Yami?" Yami made a face.  
  
"Not really Aibou." Yami shook his head at the thought of seeing what he used to be.  
  
"Well we know you are a pharaoh since Grandpa found the puzzle in a pharaoh's tomb. Time to get her into bed. Can you go get that diaper bag of hers?" Yugi picked up the sleeping baby. Walking to his and Yami's room he laid her rather gingerly in the cradle that was on his side of the bed. Making sure she was comfortable he went into the closet where he began to change while Yami got the diaper bag from the game shop.  
  
~:::~  
  
'Where did I put that damn bag' Yami thought as he searched for it in the dark. Stubbing his toe on something hard he reached down encountering a soft thing. Grabbing it he saw it was the bag. He took the bag to the kitchen table taking it's contents out. Ever since he had felt that extreme anger it had been eating at him. His eyes fell upon the golden gauntlets that hummed with power towards him. Once again Yami felt that intense hatred. Something hated him, but why he could not figure it out. He had never seen these items and if he had he did not remember them. They were a beautiful polished gold that had the eye of Ra in them with what looked to be a diamond as the pupil in the eye of Ra. Yami decided to touch them and see what would happen. As soon as he touched them hatred so strong filled his entire being. He could smell in scents of all scents. The fragrance of a verity of lilies filled his sense of smell. A hazy heat encased his body but nothing prepared him for what he would hear or though he heard.  
  
"I hate you. I hope Anubis comes up from the underworld and steals your soul from your body you murdering, raping bastard." Yugi heard a clang from the kitchen came to inspect.  
  
"Yami what is wrong." Yugi almost shouted in alarm as he saw Yami white face and the perspiration that fell down his face. Gathering himself quickly so as not to alarm his Aibou with those soul-shattering words he just heard, from what he swore was a teenage girls voice.  
  
"Nothing Aibou, I was just started when the gauntlets fell. Since we already got her one and all this stuff could be tainted by blood and not be safe for Kayla, why don't we put it up in the hall closet." Yami wanted to get rid of them, but they did belong to Kayla, so he could not.  
  
"Sure, why don't you go do that and then come to bed? We need to get back to sleeping normally since school starts in two days.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Shush now Adam. I know you are scared. I am here for you, everything will be alright." Seto tired to clam his son as the thunderstorm thrashed outside. It had woken Adam up who was sleeping at Seto's bedside in his cradle. Seto was rewarded with more crying as a flash of lightening illuminated them. 'This is never going to work. I have to be up early as it is for school in the morning.' Seto thought as he walked thru out the mansion. Deciding to go thru the room that held all his cards he turned around and headed for the sub basement level of the house that held his dueling area. Upon entry into the sub level that was perfumed with rose and peach candles among the cold steel and machinery. Seto was very proud of his very first and most up to date dueling arena. With the computer he could set the max and skill level of the duel. This proved just to boost his ego as he always beat the computer with little to no damage to himself. It was like a Shadow Realm duel if you could call it that. It was made of the arena itself with a control room to monitor health, as well as the machinery. It was much like a surgeon's room with an observatory. As Seto walked further into the arena Adam's cries reduced to a whimper.  
  
"Just a month old and we already have something in common Adam." Seto said out loud to his son as he continued to walk thru the sub level till Adam fell asleep. Turning to go back to his room an invisible wind fluttered around him as he heard the intertwining of children's laughter among the in scents again.  
  
'Where in the hell are these feelings or visions coming from?' Seto thought to himself as he and Adam returned to their rooms. 


	4. All new highs

An: Well damn I don't think I have written this much in over a year. How yall like it so far. Well we have come up to the dreaded college part. I am going to fast track thru it like I did with grandpa's funeral. If I did not this story would never end and never get to the good stuff. There is not much more than that. However, like once a chapter you will see a vague or depending on my mood a clear view into the past.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time Chapter 4: All new highs By Cascade Illusions Last Revised: July 12, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
School did indeed start even though neither infant cared in the least. Both Kayla and Adam kept their respective parents up at all hours of the night for the first few months. After about the age of three months they had finally started sleeping thru the night with only a feeding at three in the morning. When asked why they were doing this all the doctors could say that is was due to the stress they endured during their first few weeks. Just into the third week of school Ryou's daughter Milia was born. She was a healthy baby at 8lbs 7oz. Bakura shocked everyone when he was acting a bit maternal towards the little girl. About four days after Milia was born Duke's girlfriend gave birth to his son Jackson. She however, died due to shock caused by chronic blood loss after Jackson tore her coming out.  
  
A beautiful funeral had been held in the Cherry Hill cemetery just fifteen plots over from where Yugi's grandpa had been buried. Things went on from there with everyone being full time college students. During the day Yami worked in the game shop tending Kayla while Yugi went to school. Yugi was able to come home for a long lunch to spend time with Kayla as well as clean the house while Yami was in the shop. This went on till about Yugi's third year of college. Since all the children were three years old, Duke, Ryou, Yami and Yugi decided to put the children in a learning center that was like a daycare, but was meant to prepare them for preschool. Kaiba being like he was decided that his son had to have nothing but the best and had him taught at home.  
  
Ryou managed to get a job at Duke's game store and was able to bring Milia along with him seeing as Duke set up a play area for them in the corner of the store so he could work and watch Jackson. Despite having the children everyone managed to keep good grades as well as meet socially. Sometimes brining the children along and sometimes not. When the children turned four they were all enrolled in pre-school while their parents went to their last year of college. Ryou was getting a degree in publishing, Joey was going into graphics making since he liked to paint and figured this could not be any harder, Tristan was working at Industrial Illusions instead of college. Seto had bought it out after Pegasus died. Tea had decided to drop out of school and head off to New York to become a dancer. Duke got a degree in business management to help benefit the store. Yugi of course followed in his grandfather's footsteps and was becoming an archeologist. As college was coming to an end everyone started pulling apart moving into their new lives. Yugi managed to graduate with honors despite Kayla interference on his sleep and study time.  
  
Yugi finally realized what Kaiba meant when Yugi could help him when Kaiba came by the shop with a very sturdy Adam in his wake. Kayla took Adam by the hand and led him over to her play area in the corner of the game shop as their parents talked. Seto had made himself very clear. He would pay for Yugi to go to Egypt and find him information on the so-called Shadow Games. He mentioned that area that Sugoroku mention when he talked about the puzzle. After talking it out with Yami and hammering out all the details with Kaiba, Yugi agreed. Yugi added the request of teaching materials so they could teach Kayla so she would not grow up dumb. Seto agreed. So now Yugi was going to a new place and Yami was returning home.  
  
"Are you sure about this Yami. This is a huge step for you going back to your homeland." Yugi said packing yet another suitcase. "Thank Ra Seto is flying us over their on his jet. Though it is still puzzling over how nice he is becoming." Yugi's thought leaked over to Yami.  
  
"No Aibou Kaiba is the same bastard we know. He just has his own way of doing things. To answer your question for the billionth time, yes I am sure about this." Yami wrapped his arms around his lover kissing his neck. He looked up when he heard a shriek come from Kayla's room. Running in they found one of the most hilarious scenes ever. Kayla had apparently been trying to pack her own suitcase. In her efforts she knocked it over and its contents were now laying all over her in a pile.  
  
"Oh sweet heart, you should have waited for us to help you. Though I appreciate it." Yugi was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Not funny daddy." Kayla pouted from under the pile of clothes. Yami looked all over her pink colored room to see it is disarray. Kayla had pulled everything thing out of her laved her yellow flower covered drawers; everything was missing from the shelves in the closet. Yami just shock his head at her enthusiasm. She was just a bit hurt to be leaving her friends, but was more hurt by having to leave Adam. She had developed a strange bond with the youngest Kaiba.  
  
"How about Yami helps you finish your packing while I go finish ours." He and Yami agreed to have her call him father and Yami by his name as to not confuse her more than she already would be. She knew he and Yami slept in the same bed. For someone so small she seemed to understand why and never questioned it.  
  
"Okie daddy." Kayla's cute little baby voice came from under the pile as she tired to shake herself loose. Yami moved forward to help her as Yugi moved back to their room to pack the last suitcase they would need. Somehow Kaiba was able to get a small house next to the dig site, so they could dig all year long not having to be restricted to the digging season. They were going to the place where Sugoroku had gone and found the puzzle. Yugi was not exactly sure where the tomb was, but he had a bit to go on as to the general direction. That general direction is where Kaiba was having a little one-story house built that would have two bedrooms, a study, a spacious kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. They would also be provided with transportation to get back and forth to town for food and supplies. Kaiba was also giving Yugi the latest technology for this expedition. Yugi turned his head from his packing when he heard a happy squeal.  
  
"DADDY!! Daddy I'm all done!" Kayla screeched at the top of her lungs as she ran into the room with Yami behind her shaking his head. Yugi caught her as she launched herself at him.  
  
"Kayla what have I told you about yelling in the house and turning yourself into a flying object?" Yugi hugged her as he scolded her lightly.  
  
"Not ta yell 'less at parties or ta annoy Yami. No flyin' objects 'cause I could get hurt." She turned her chibi eyes at her father.  
  
"Such a smart little girl you are. How about for dinner since I am tired from packing we go to The Discovery Zone." Yami cringed. He hated that place. It was far too nosy for his taste. But Kayla loved the place.  
  
"Pwease can we go?"  
  
"Yes sweetie we can. Go get your shoes on." As soon as Yugi let her down she was off to go get her shoes on.  
  
"Yugi is this wise?" Yami whined at his lover.  
  
"This is the last time she will see it. She might be too big for it when we return Yami, you know that." Yugi pulled his jacket off the bed.  
  
"Yes I know. I am grateful Joey can keep the store open while we are gone. This way we have a home for when we come back." Yami followed Yugi out of the room as they both followed their giggling daughter. Grabbing her hands Yugi lead her out onto the sidewalk as Yami locked the door. Together all three of them made their way to The Discovery Zone.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
The Kaiba Mansion  
  
"Daddddddddddy" Adam wailed at his father trying to get his attention. It did not work. His father was to emerged in his latest project that he was forgetting he had a son. Decided that this was a time for desperate measures Adam walked over to the wall and pulled the charger plug for Seto's laptop out of the wall cutting the power off to the computer.  
  
"Adam what did you do that for? I was working on something very important!" Seto almost roared at his son. Adam merely crossed his arms unfazed.  
  
"I'm not important?" The perceptive little boy asked his father whose face fell at his son's question. Seto got up and gathered Adam in his arms.  
  
"I am so sorry Adam. It's just this project is demanding." Seto rubbed Adam's back as he looked around his expansive study that has a desk for him, a tiny desk for Adam to color and play at. A large TV for Adam to watch cartoons or watch Mokuba play video games; a mini play area was to the right behind Seto's desk along with mini furniture for Adam. A couch and a love seat finished out the white room with lush deep blue carpet.  
  
"Can we go to The Discovery Zone daddy Pleasssssssssse?" Adam turned his sea blue eyes on his father who could not resist them.  
  
"Very well Adam. Let's go find your shoes." Seto let the little boy down who ran away to find his shoes." A few minutes later Adam came in with his feet clad in sneakers. "I'm ready daddy" Adam announced as he watched Seto put on his white duster.  
  
"Well lets go then." Seto ushered Adam out to the Limo telling the driver to take them to The Discovery Zone. He popped a few aspirin on the way their knowing he would have a head ache.  
  
~:::~  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAY" Kayla screamed, as she pulled free of her dad and Yami. They both looked up and saw a black limo. They knew Adam was there.  
  
"Kayla wait up!!" Yugi screamed as he ran after her as she ran into The Discovery Zone. A place that was a kid's fun zone. It has a huge ball pit; a moon jumping area, a mountain to climb, a baby guy area with smaller toys. It has a tube maze that was made of tubes that turned and shifted all over the place. There were a few other games to play, a zip line and jungle gym type made of springing ropes. After Kayla ran in she looked for the familiar brown head of her best friends father. Spotting Seto she started to run towards him and Adam. Once spotting Adam she ran over and tackled him to the ground in a big bear hug. Adam in turn hugged back and laughed. "If Kayla is here then Yugi and Yami must not be far behind." True enough both came running in looking for Kayla who now had released Adam and joined him in the ball pit.  
  
"Well looks like we can't keep those two apart" Seto was slightly amused at the kids antics as he watched them fall into the ball pit with just their legs sticking out. The ball pit had all colors of the rainbow with a few odd neon colors thrown in.  
  
"As soon as she saw the limo she took off like he butt was on fire." Yami was still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I am going to go order the pizza and get Kayla her nachos. I still wish you had not gotten her hooked on those Yami." Yami shrugged as he sat a few tables from Kaiba while the pizza was being made. Adam and Kayla munched on nachos in between trips into the ball pit and thru the tube maze. After the pizza arrived Kayla sat down and Seto even let Adam sit with Kayla to eat the pizza; Yami thought it was to avoid a temper tantrum Adam was know for if he and Kayla were in the same place and he was kept away. After eating the kids played about an hour longer before each parent saying it was time for bed.  
  
"Come on Kayla, we have to do the very last of our packing. For tomorrow." Yugi picked up his sleepy daughter.  
  
"I gonna miss you Kayla." Adam started to cry. Seto rolled his eyes heaven ward as he carried his son to the limo. 'This is going to be a long night' Seto thought as he sat with a crying Adam. Meanwhile Yami was holding a crying Kayla as they entered the game shop and went upstairs. They bathed and dressed Kayla for bedtime, then after reading her, her bedtime story Yami made his way to his room to find Yugi already sleeping on the bed. Yami shut off the light and climbed into bed dreading the long day tomorrow.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Departure day: in the morning  
  
"Joey are you sure you are going to be ok?" Yugi asked again not sure about leaving everything he knew.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yug. The game shop will be in good hands. Dat I can tell ya." Joey tired to reassure his friend as he Duke, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Milia, and Jackson hugged Yami, Yugi and Kayla goodbye as they left off on their trip. They had asked for Seto to not come due to the fact it would be too hard on Kayla and Adam.  
  
"If blondie needs any help I can help him out. I wont let the game shop get closed down Yugi." Duke spoke up.  
  
"Thank you very much Duke that means a lot to me, Yami, and Kayla." Yami walked up to them.  
  
"Time for us to Yugi." Yami gripped his aibou's arms lightly.  
  
"Very well. Good-bye you guys. See you in a few years." Yugi said as he waved disappearing into the tunnel to the private airplane Seto was providing.  
  
"I hope it is only a few years." Joey muttered to himself knowing he would miss his best friend a lot.  
  
"We all hope that Joey." Ryou spoke up as he picked up Milia.  
  
"Daddy I'm hungry." Jackson whined as he looked up thru his shaggy black hair at his dad.  
  
"No whining Jackson. How about we go feed these two." Duke looked at the group as they nodded their heads.  
  
/I am going to miss them so much Yami./ Yugi let his sorrow fill their link.  
  
//I know you do Yugi. I feel the same way. Kayla already misses Adam.//  
  
/Yes she does. Do you know why they are like that?/  
  
//In Egypt they believed in reincarnation. Maybe they knew each other in another life time.// Yami thought about those gauntlets again. He had inspected them once since that first night. He got the some feeling of rage and hatred. He concluded from looking at them and was positive they were from his time before he was sealed in the puzzle.  
  
~:::~  
  
Outside of Luxor Egypt.  
  
"Well Kayla here is our new home for the next few years." Yugi looked over the sound, the cliffs, and the bright white and blue house that stood over looking the Valley of the Kings.  
  
"Ish this your home Yami?" Yami chuckled.  
  
"It was a very long time ago Kayla. a very long time." Yugi took her hand as they walked to their new home to check it out before unloading their jeep. 


	5. Familiar memories

An: Well here is yet another chapter with in a day of the last one being posted. I have been told that I messed up my underworld gods when that voice yelled at Yami. I am sorry bout it and will fix it when I remember to. I used to know Egyptian history like I knew where every disk was on my floor buried under mountains of clothes. Ahh the high school years. This chapter will be one of the two jumps in time. It would be soooooooooooo boring to go thru Kayla's growing years as they dug around rock. Blah, so I am skipping to when Kayla is 12 and they found Yami's tomb. There might also be some made up BS in the tomb. I have skimmed over where Yugi's grandpa finds the puzzle in the tomb from the manga. Oh, just to say sorry in advance if the tomb scenes suck. I felt like I was BSing it. Ta ta.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time Chapter 5: Familiar memories By Cascade Illusions Last Revised: July 13, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Eight Years Later  
  
"Come on you stupid thing. I know I saw a line here somewhere yesterday." Kayla grumbled to herself as she felt around for the line she had seen yesterday when she came in with Yami to pick up the tools they used. They had been digging in this tomb for the past six years. It had taken them about three tires to even locate what they thought was the tomb her father's grandpa had mentioned. Around the time she was seven they found a tomb with a cave in. Somehow her parents knew that was the one. It was still a bit strange to her to have two parents both being male. At least they did not do anything besides kiss in front of her, but that was driving her crazy.  
  
After finding the tomb they started clearing out all the debris, which with a seven year old, a millina+ year old and a twenty-five year old it was a slow process. After about two years they had cleared out the fallen rubble, but now they had to find a way in, and decipher what the hieroglyphs said. They were badly worn from exposure to the elements of Egypt. That was what had lead them to this point. Even though she was twelve, Kayla was very responsible. However she was not aloud into the tomb without Yami or Yugi. Even if she found that crack she knew she would be in a world of trouble for breaking the rules. Kayla about gave up when she felt her fingers drop.  
  
"Yes I found you, you little bastard. Trying to hide from me?" She took her spade and stuck it into the hole only to lose it again.  
  
"Excuse me young lady what was that I heard come out of your mouth?" Yami's voice boomed thru the entrance into the cave that was supposed to be a tomb entrance. 'crap' Kayla thought to herself jamming the spade in to mark it before turning to face an angry parent.  
  
"Does sorry and I found a line in the wall help?" Kayla looked at a sandal and shorts clad Yami who looked more furious than hell itself.  
  
"No Kayla it will not. You know you are not aloud in here with out supervision. What if the cave became unstable and collapsed on you? What would you do then?" Yami saw the fire flare in her eyes and knew he had really made her mad.  
  
"Leave me alone! I tired to tell you and dad I thought I saw a crack. But you two were too concerned about getting yours for the day you didn't bother to listen to me. So I came out here to prove a point." She stopped her ranting but added one more comment before when went back to that crack. "This entrance is sound and you know it. So don't attempt to scare me with a lie."  
  
'I wish I knew where this attitude comes from. It is almost like I have dealt with it in another time.' Yami thought as he went to look at what she was scrapping at. It did prove to be a crack or more accurately a line.  
  
"Fine we should have stopped to listen to what you had to say. But you still knowingly broke the rule. You have kitchen duty for the next week at supper time." Yami heard her whine under her breath as she chipped away reliving what looked to be a clear line. Yugi joined them about ten minutes later opening his mouth to scold Kayla when Yami shock his head telling him it was taken care of.  
  
"What have you found here Kayla?" Yugi stared at the clear seven-inch line she had dug hardened dirt out of.  
  
"I think it might be a opening to the tomb dad. I saw it yesterday. I just need to dig all the dirt out of this section and then pry at it to see where they other lines are." Kayla kept working. She felt proud of herself and was not going to stop till she proved her theory about the lines. This could be the opening to the tomb.  
  
"Very well, let me go get the rest of the tools and you two work on that wall." Yugi stood up from the crouching position he was in and left the area to go gather their tools. He hoped they had finally found what they were looking for. He missed everyone terribly and Kayla needed more than just him and Yami for company. If they did not find what they needed by the time she was thirteen, Yugi was going to tell Kaiba it had to stop. Kayla needed friends and a normal school environment.  
  
"You know not to really count on this don't you Kayla?" Yami asked standing next to her as he looked at the rocky surface she was scrapping dirt from. The line was now close to 20 inches long as well as almost to the floor.  
  
"Ever have a sense of been there done that Yami? Like you know you've never been there, yet something tugging at you says you have. Like it was a past life time."  
  
"Yes little one I do. Is this what you are feeling with this line?"  
  
"Strangle enough I am. It's like I was here when it was first constructed. But I know that can't be. I hate that I can't shake this feeling." Kayla's frustration was starting to come out as she hit the floor. She stood up and saw the line to her theoretical door was as tall as she was. She was the same height as her parents. They heard a noise and looked behind them.  
  
"Hey dad, look the crack is as long as I am." Kayla excitedly exclaimed as she picked up a flatten crowbar to use on the crack. She wedged it into the crack to get a good grip, and then she pulled on the crowbar so it was pushing against the right side of the crack, pushing the left area back.  
  
"Kayla stop, look" Yami shouted them pointed over Kayla's head. Indeed there was another line. Kayla screamed as she jumped on her dad knocking him down.  
  
"I know baby girl I am happy too. Lets all work and get those two lines free. Maybe we will find some more." Yugi struggled to stay on the floor of the tomb entrance as Kayla bear hugged him.  
  
"Sorry daddy." Kayla got off and got her trusty spade again to begin chipping the dirt out. It took them the better part of the day to get those lines free. Just before suppertime Kayla gave one more go at trying to open it. Taking the crowbar she wedged it in the opposite way than before and pushed towards the wall. This had better results that last time seeing al the slab they had dug out groaned falling forward to reveal a sweet sickly scent of decaying flowers and fungus.  
  
"Dang you could almost swear we are in ancient time's dad. Those flowers still smell fresh yet there is a dead smell in the air. Eww that smells nasty." Kayla scrunched up her nose as the smell of the flowers was replaced by foul air that had been trapped for over three thousand years.  
  
"Yes I agree. Well it is time for dinner and I think we should let the tomb air out. But not with us around, I can't have you ruining dinner." Yugi held his hand to his nose as he ushered every one to grab the tools and leave the site for the day to head home for dinner and bedtime.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
The next morning  
  
"Daddy, Yami hurry up I want to see what's in there!!" Kayla yelled running out of their house with her flashlight. Yugi and Yami just looked at each other as they saw her run to the site while they took the jeep. When they got there Kayla was jumping around with excitement waiting for them to come. Yami grabbed two lamps and lite them. Yugi grabbed the spare flashlight.  
  
"Alright Kayla be very, very careful, when you go in. No telling what has been trapped in there or has died in there." Yugi cautioned her as she started into the door they had made. Shining the light around the area Yugi gasped.  
  
/This is just like your soul room Yami. Don't you think?/ Yugi shock filled the link as he shook his head at Kayla's look.  
  
//I doubt that aibou. They made tombs like this to throw off tomb robbers.//  
  
/Just as your mind did to protect the horror of what you went thru when you sealed yourself away in the puzzle./  
  
//I am not even sure where they built my tomb Yugi. It is very unlikely that we have found it.//  
  
/Chicken is what you are. Afraid you might see your body. I still say this looks EXACTALLY like your soul room labyrinth./ Yugi was very sure as he started to follow Kayla who seemed like she knew where she was going.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I was here before in a past life. It feels like Deja vu." She shouted as she continued thru the corridors looking for something. She started to pass a room and stopped. Inside was a pedestal. She went in to look and saw a broken slab walk way. Looking closely she saw they were duel monsters.  
  
"Yammmmmi!!!" Kayla screamed as she steeped back like she had been bitten. Yami and Yugi came into the room since they had been looking at something else. Yugi's eye widen to an impossible size as he looked at the pedestal and duel monster slabs. It was just as grandpa had said.  
  
"Yami I think I am right. That is the pedestal grandpa said he got the puzzle from." Yugi pointed to the pedestal.  
  
"By Ra this can't be. The odds are to great." Yami was stunned.  
  
"Here chicky chicky." Kayla called out in a teasing singsong voice as Yugi laughed at her and Yami's expression.  
  
"Shut up both of you." Yami growled as he looked around the jagged red clay colored stonewalls. He also looked down into the abyss that the stone tablets where lodged.  
  
"Come on dad. Lets go find chickens body. I'm sure that, was not sucked into the puzzle." Kayla ran out of the room with Yugi laughing his head off and Yami scowling at the both of them.  
  
//That's it Yugi encourage her.// Yami's anger was starting to build at the taunting.  
  
/Lighten up. Besides you are being a stubborn baby about the whole thing. You have a new body. What is the harm in seeing a old decayed pile of dust?/  
  
//I will ask you that years from now and see how funny it is.// They reached yet another room, but this one was different. It was a brillant gold color with paintings of gods, hieroglyphs, treasures, games and furniture. In the middle raised on a platform was a sarcophagus. The platform was covered in linen with four oil-operated lamps facing each corner of the sarcophagus. Upon closer inspection Yugi found the sarcophagus was missing it's life to reveal the mummy inside. The mummy seemed to be intact after three thousand years. You could not tell the body shape anymore, but the richness of the room stated that this had been a pharaoh.  
  
"Look at this. How could you guys miss this? Yami can you tell me what that says." Kayla asked looking up from an inscription at the base of the platform. Yami walked down to see what she was asking about. As he read it his eyes widen. "Well" Kayla prodded him.  
  
"The bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. Our brave pharaoh who saved the world but not himself as he locked the Shadow Games away till his time comes again." Yami translated for them still in shock. Kayla squealed and Yugi laughed.  
  
"Stop you two this is not funny! That is me up there!" Kayla started laughing harder than before.  
  
"Kayla behave. Yami is having a mid life crisis and we are not helping him at all. Let's look around and see what else we can find. Also Kayla, try to read the hieroglyphs before you ask someone to do it for you." Yugi had a feeling she had an idea of that the inscription had said. Yugi walked around with Yami looking at the pictures of his life while Kayla wondered to the far side of the room. It was like something was drawling her to it. Looking around she saw a small handle, unable to resist she grabbed the handle and tried to turn it. It would not turn, so Kayla pushed on it. A door that came about to her chest opened up to reveal a small of spicy incents that flooded her senses.  
  
Bending to her knees she crawled over the hard stone floor with jewels and other precious stone in it to come to a plain room covered wall to ceiling with pictures and hieroglyphs. Standing up Kayla started to look around. Glancing from here to their over the walls a particular picture caught her eye. It was of a man with a rod. Beside that man was other man who looked like him holding a women with brillant blond hair that was rare in Egypt even in this day. Nothing Kayla could find would identify them. Though the man with the rod looked a lot like her best friends father, Seto Kaiba. She looked to the wall that was directly in front of the painting but across from it. As she started reading Yami and Yugi came in finally finding her. As they reached her she gasped.  
  
"Adam's dad is in these hieroglyphs daddy. His name is even Seto. It says that he was the High Priest that took over after the pharaoh died saving the kingdom. It also mentions his sadness at being left alone in the world after his son killed himself after the death of his wife. Over there I found more on the Pharaoh." Kayla walked over to the south wall and pointed to a picture that showed the Pharaoh dueling.  
  
"It says that he just as others, participated in games that were battled not on this plain or this realm, but in a place were shadows give power and spell destruction for a person soul. It is eternal damnation. Far worse than anything that can be found in the underworld. It also says they did it for pleasure, power, and dominance among mortals. Monsters had become so powerful that they had to be locked away, but mages soon learned to harness the monsters power and release them from the tablets to do battle. The mages taught the noble's and royalty how to handle the monsters. Some noble's and royalty were mages themselves, such as the pharaoh and the high priest. Lastly it says that it was the High Priest that decorated this room with its paintings and hieroglyphs to tell the story of the pharaoh and his life." Kayla had tears coming out as she read the story the High Priest painted. Turning back to the wall with the family on it Kayla touched the wall and felt a surge flow thru her. Pain, happiness, fear, and understanding filled her every pore.  
  
"Kayla what is it?" Yugi was a bit scared for his daughter.  
  
"Nothing daddy I just felt something powerful come from this. It is so sad that the High Priest's son killed himself after his wife was taken from him. How could someone live with such pain? To have all you value taken from you?" Kayla's tears flowed unguarded.  
  
"You will be amazed at what people go thru young one." Yami hugged her as he led her out of the tomb and to the jeep.  
  
"I hope we never suffer that fate Yami." Kayla got into the jeep to head to the house. They had a lot of work to do now that they had found the right tomb.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Nine months later at Domino Airport  
  
"I can't believe after all of this time they are finally getting to come back" Ryou even though he was thirty-one years old and couldn't help but bounce at the thought of his best friend coming back.  
  
"Dad pluleasse we are in public. Do you really want to stunt my social growth with such behavior?" Milia was annoyed at having to miss the movies with her friends. Bakura just laughed at the thirteen year old.  
  
"Hush brat. I can be excited to see my best friend." Joey in turn laughed at the pink that tinged Milia's cheeks.  
  
"It's ok kiddo you can go see tha movie later. Just go easa on ya ol' man." Joey tired to clam Milia down. She had Bakura's temper. Joey looked around and saw two brown heads of hair belong to the Kaiba son and father duo. Joey smiled at the thought of what Adam and Kayla would do when they meet again. Suddenly Duke yelled. Joey looked to see two very tan men with spiky tri colored hair and a tan blond who looked as tall as her fathers. Joey laughed when he heard a shriek and saw Kayla tackle Adam with a bear huge just as she always did.  
  
"Hey their Yug, Yami. It is great to have you guys back. I can tell Kayla and Adam are happy." Joey broke the group hug to see Kayla and Adam hugging each other very tightly.  
  
"Yes they are. That is all Kayla could talk about on the plane was seeing Adam. You would think those two were in love or something."  
  
"Bite your tongue Pharaoh. I would never let my son date someone who works for me." Seto came up to the group followed by Adam and Kayla.  
  
"Hey dad here is something you might want to try, it's called shutting up." Seto just glared at his son who in turn glared back.  
  
"As much fun as it would to see son verse father part one million, we need to get these guys back to the game shop and settled in." Duke interjected seeing a fight coming between the older and younger Kaiba.  
  
"Want me to come by and hang for a while tomorrow Kayla?" Adam asked shooing his father away.  
  
"Sure thing Adam. How about one?" Adam nodded his head as he left with his father.  
  
"Well at least he still likes you. I can't believe how bad you were worrying." Yugi whispered into Kayla's ear as they gathered their luggage.  
  
"Leave me alone ok?" Kayla did not want to be reminded.  
  
"Very well kiddo. Lets go get in the car and head home." Yugi ushered her to the waiting car as the others loaded everything into the truck to take them back to the game shop. When they all arrived they ordered pizza as they started unpacking everything into the rooms. They had to redone Kayla's room since she was no longer a baby. It took the good portion of the evening to get most of the stuff unpacked. Souvenirs and extra things bought in Egypt where left packed till time could be found to unpack them. Yugi still had to get orientated at his new job as the Egyptian curator at the Domino Museum, while Yami needed to get used to the game shop again as well as sign Kayla up for seventh grade so she could go to school with Adam, Jackson, and Milia.  
  
"Are you glad to be home baby girl?" Yugi asked as he tucked her into her bed for the first time in her old room in nine years.  
  
"Yes daddy I am very happy to be home and close to my best friend again." Kayla snuggled into the blankets as Yugi left to go to his room where Yami was waiting for him.  
  
"It's good to be home." Yugi said against Yami's mouth as they fell their bed in each other's heated embrace.  
  
//Yes it is aibou. May we never leave here for that long ever again.// Yami let all his feeling flood their mind link as they enjoyed themselves for the night. 


	6. Growing Pains

An: Gee I seem to be a writing machine ever since I took the break from my archive. Well Battles is coming along fine if you ask me. My characters are coming along so well that I think I am going to write my first lemon piece. It is important to the character development for Calia and Seth. I just thought I would start warning you guys now so I can yell at stupid flamers for not reading this little notes. I swear flamers just hit my nerves. However it is more fun getting on theirs. ^_~.  
  
Well here is the last jump in time. I tired for a long time to get the kids into 7th grade. But I could not develop their personalities with them at their young age. What I have for them is more suited for them being older. So they are now 16 and in the 10th grade. Trying to do a story where they start as babies and go to teens is extremely hard for me to do. So that is why I keep jumping thru gaps. But we are not getting to the really good stuff. Battle City will be starting around chapter 9 or 10.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor stupid college student I only own Adam, Milia, Calia, Kayla, Jackson, and Seth  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time Chapter 6: Growing Pains By Cascade Illusions Last Revised: July 16, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
~ Kayla's Dream~  
  
The air smelled of various wildflowers as the wind swept thru the field temping with stray flower petals making them dance with unseen playful figures. This field of wildflowers was heaven situated in between Nile with its majestically flowing waters that carried Egypt's wealth on it. The palace was made of high marble columns veined with gold; statues of the gods dotted the landscaping, and a domineering presence that spoke of the Pharaoh's power. The palace was a thing of beauty, but it could be considered hellish for the salves that worked under the cruel, at times sadistic, and cold Pharaoh. The field was considered the middle ground between the domineering palace and the majestic waters of the Nile.  
  
Always a girl can be seen walking thru the field. Her cascade of blond hair, quite rare in Egypt, succumbed to the winds gentle taunting as it waved in the gentle breeze that blew strands from its mistress's face to reveal hard ruby eyes. The girl lifted her hand from her white slave dress that had already been stained for the day with her own blood. Unconcerned for the stains on her dress, the young girl brushed her hands softly across the tall wildflowers, which grew unheeded, showering a stoic beauty against the harsh Egyptian climate. Here, the girl could forget her status among society and her own troubles. Here, if just for a few brief moments she was free of the tyrant's rule and her master's whip. Still finding it ironic that the tyrant known as the pharaoh was also her master. But no it did not stop there... The pharaoh was also her father. The young women pondered what she had done to anger Ra in such a way he would allow that raping murderer to be her father. So immersed in her thoughts the young women did not notice the midnight blue robes that approached her.  
  
The young man stopped a few feet away from her to admire her beauty. Inclining his head he spoke, "Calia my beloved their you are"  
  
~ Dream Ends ~  
  
Kayla shot up at the sound of something buzzing interrupting her dream. For the last few days it always got to the man and then she would awake to hear her alarm clock buzzing. "Who are those two and why do I keep seeing them?" Kayla though as she got out of bed to get ready for school. These dreams had started after she had found the diaper bag she had been found with. There were two gold gauntlets with a jewel inside the eye of Ra, those had captivated her, but what shocked Kayla the most was to see a Blue Eyes White Dragon card in her bag. She did not tell anyone she had found it and stuck it at the bottom of her sock drawer fearing what Adam's dad would do for the card. When she touched those gauntlets Kayla felt an overwhelming power and sense of anger. She put the bag and the gauntlets where she had found them but was now having strange dreams.  
  
"Kayla hurry up! Breakfast is read and you are on the verge of being late little girl!" Yami yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm coming just hold your pants on." Kayla yelled as she grabbed her 100% brat necklace and her book bag rushing out of her bedroom to go grab some breakfast. She ran into the blue and green kitchen skidding to a stop. At the table was Yami having his morning cup of tea reading the newspaper while her dad was at the stove finishing up the scrambled eggs with cheese; biscuits, pancakes and sausage were already on the new oval table that they had bought yesterday on a whim. Kayla sat in the chair pulling a pile of pancakes onto her plate while forking some sausages with her other hand. With a mouth full of food she complimented her dad on the cooking.  
  
"That is wonderful Kayla" Yami remarked without looking up from his paper. Kayla made a face before responding.  
  
"So is listening to "Ahh Yugi harder HARDDDDDER YUGGGGGGGGGGGI" while I am trying to sleep." Yugi almost dropped the hot pan while Yami turned very red under his dark colored skin. Kayla just smiled smugly as she ate.  
  
"Kayla that was not funny. You do not need to be repeating things like that." Yugi came over putting some eggs on her plate then some on his and Yami's.  
  
"Well if you do would learn what quite means and not yell loud enough to wake the dead, then I would nothing to repeat. You guys can be entertaining at times. Maybe I should record it and give it to Jackson since I think he likes that. I know his dad does." Yugi blushes furiously at his daughter.  
  
"Stop right there Kayla. What me and Yami do is no ones business, especially to use as entertainment for your friends."  
  
"Then let me get some decent sleep at night. Simple as that." Grabbing her bag she finished her eggs gave bother her parents a kiss on the check and ran out of the house.  
  
"Were did our little girl go?" Yugi pushed his eggs around.  
  
"I think it is called Kaiba and Devlin syndrome. Those two are corrupting her and turning her into delinquents like they are. She is also around that baka tomb robber a lot."  
  
"Yami stop, they're her friends. She was miserable when she had to leave them when she was younger." Yugi took their plates putting them in the sink.  
  
"I know love, I just wonder about her sometimes. Hey we have an hour before you head to work and I open the game shop, so why don't me and you go wash up." Yami whispered suggestively into Yugi's neck making him blush.  
  
"I still cannot believe they wanted me to be the head of the Egyptian portion of the Domino museum."  
  
"Why not? You are a very good archeologist. We also found one of the biggest discoveries in the last thirty or so years."  
  
"I guess your right." Yugi said a bit shyly leaning against Yami.  
  
"Of course I am love. Now come I hear the shower calling." Yami swept Yugi up as a groom would his new bride and carried him to their shower.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"Urg I swear I am ready to kill my parents. They were at it again. Its no wonder I fall asleep in class." Sixteen-year-old Kayla vented joining her friends on the way to Domino High. All of her friends were sixteen now.  
  
"At least you did not walk in or them with your father hand cuffed to the bed naked and Kura above him just as naked holding a whip. That would scar anyone for life." Milia rolled her eyes making a face.  
  
"HAHA at least none have you have walking in on your dad jacking off while looking at a playboy." Jackson added his scared for life story as they crossed the law of the three story school that was red and green. The worst colors ever. The school had a covered with a green stone roof supported by red stone columns. The walk way was red with rocks embedded into it finished off with a glossy finish. Each floor was designated to a grade. The tenth graders got the first floor, the second was for the eleventh graders, and the third floor was for the twelfth graders. In a separate building connected to the main building were the gym and the cafeteria. An open area for eating out side when the weather permitted was next to the separate building.  
  
"Am I the only one who has a normal parent?" Adam asked as they entered the school.  
  
"I would not hold your breath Adam. Your dad is really whacked."  
  
"True true. What did we do to deserve this?" they all sat down at their seats.  
  
"Only Ra knows Milia. Is anyone going to the Halloween dance tonight?" Kayla asked as she sat in her chair.  
  
"Dad is finishing my change of heart costume." Jackson shook his head.  
  
"Your dad is strange and mine is even more so. But old man has me working in the store tonight. He said I should have told him sooner about the dance."  
  
"When did you tell him Jack?" Adam inquired knowing it has been last minute as it always was with Jackson.  
  
"Yesterday." Kayla put her face in her hands as Milia smacked him upside the head calling him a baka.  
  
"Oh well three out of four is not bad. By the way Adam how did you get out of punishment for skipping yesterday?" Kayla asked looking to see how much longer till the start of class.  
  
"Business trip to America for a few days. Which means it is no one but me and Uncle Mokuba. But he is cool. So maybe after the dance."  
  
"Sleep over time! Yes I will just have to tell dad and Yami. I still can't believe how cool they are with out little sleepover's and your dad would blow his top if he ever knew."  
  
"Well Kay look at your parents, I mean they are as gay as mine. So they understand better, plus it is not like you two do anything besides cuddle." Adam raised his eyebrow at that.  
  
"Excuse me?" Milia pointed to Jackson. "Blame him Adam, he was the one who insisted and sitting outside your window one night during one of these sleepover's. Kayla turned a bright red.  
  
"As soon as school is out Jackson prepare to run. Because I am going to kick your ass so hard you will still feel it the day we graduate." Adam threatened getting closer to his best friend only making Milia and now Kayla laugh hard.  
  
"Hey Adam it was all in fun man there is no need to get so uptight about it! I will give you the video tape if you like!" Jackson could have sworn he saw steam coming out of Adam's ears.  
  
"Video tape?!" Adam grabbed Jackson getting ready to beat him here when the bell rang and the teacher came in. Kayla also grabbed his hand. Getting closer she whispered, "What is wrong with you? I think it was funny. We have nothing to hide. Why are you so protective all the sudden?"  
  
"Miss. Motou anything you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Biotch asked coldly from behind her mahogany desk.  
  
"No ma'am I do believe you are a bit old to understand us disrespectful youth and what we have to say." Kayla said with a deadly cold look on her face that could have only have been learned from Yami.  
  
"One more comment out of you like that Miss Motou and you can see yourself down to the headmaster's office." Kayla's teacher said with rage written clearly in her pale green eyes.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Biotch." Kayla pretended to hang her head in shame trying to hide the smirk on her face. Milia giggled while the guys just had smug smiles on their faces. The teacher glared and turned her attention to the black board. "Just another boring day" Kayla thought as she started to jot down notes for the class.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Lunch Time  
  
"By Ra I hate that women. I swear she has it out for me." Kayla flopped down un-ceremonially onto the browning grass with her lunch.  
  
"Yes well, you bait Mrs. Biotch as much as she does you. So you have nothing but your own self to blame Kayla." Adam snacked some of her grapes only to slam them into Jackson's face.  
  
"Hey those were mine you BAKA!" Kayla swung her empty lunch box hitting Adam in the head; the force of the blow knocked him over.  
  
"You tell him Kay! Serves you right man. Wasting good grapes should be a crime." Jackson antagonized leaning lazily against the base of one of the schools many oak trees.  
  
"Shut up Jackson before I let him beat you into the ground. You should have never taped it or been their. Also I want that tape, knowing you, you would sell it to some stupid student or use it as blackmail.  
  
"Who says he has not done that already?" Milia put in her two sense as she ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"He is not squiring like a worm Milia. You would be turning really white if he had done that." Adam explained from the ground where he was still laying after taking that shot from. *Firey little thing isn't she?* A voice inside Adam's head observed. "There is that damn voice again! Urg I must be going insane." Adam thought to himself as he heard a laugh in his head.  
  
"Yoouu whoo Adam are you in their?" Milia waved her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yes I am here. I just think I am going insane. I keep hearing this voice in my head. I keep having also been having strange dreams." Adam sat up and crossed his legs Indian style.  
  
"What kind of dreams?" Kayla perked up.  
  
"Just some about ancient Egypt, a man in midnight blue robes and a blond girl with no face." Kayla stared in shock.  
  
"Those are like what I am having. Do you know why you are having yours Adam?" Adam shook his head no. "Pity I wished I knew why we were having the same dreams." Kayla thought to herself.  
  
"Fate has a strange way of showing us our destinies." Milia quoted what her father always told her.  
  
"I guess you are right. I think we should go before the teachers find another excuse to make our lives hell." Adam pushed off the ground grabbing his bag. Again for the second time in ten minutes Adam heard that deep chuckle of that of a man.  
  
~:::~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Yes young one fate does have a strange way of showing us our destinies." A man in a midnight blue skirt, sandals and cape trimmed with gold laughed as he looked thru the eyes of his young host from his soul room. This soul room that this man was in, was midnight blue trimmed with gold resided in was decorated as an ancient Egyptian room. Much like the priests of high rank would have resided in. The walls and floor where made of a white marble veined with gold.  
  
In the middle of the room stood a raised platform that held a king size bed that was decorated with midnight blue satin sheets, midnight blue and gold silk pillows, a midnight blue and gold weaved linen blanket that had been made by the soul room owner's wife, and finishing the bed off was gold silk drapes that fell from the ceiling of the soul room to enclose the whole bed. At the foot of the bed laid a rich cherry wood bedside seat that had a cousin of Midnight blue with gold accents. On the bedside bench laid a white dress with white sandals and a golden colored belt that had a pocket attached to it. In front of the bed against the wall laid a golden vanity laden with a scented oil bottle, a comb, a sweet scented lotion, and a try of colors for a women's face. To the left of the bed was the bathing room. Inside the bathing room was a pool that had no rim and was flush with the floor. The water was scented with wild flowers. Next to the tub was a few bottles of scented oils and conditioners. In the corner of the marbled room with the veins of gold flowing thru it laid the chamber pot with two candles lit on each side of the chamber pot. Back in the soul room the man looked at the desk that was behind the bed on the north wall. Above it almost eye level with the man when he was sitting was a painting of a women with long cascading blond hair, hard crimson eyes surrounded by a delicate face. Her tanned skin made her white dress with its lace up side stand out even more than it already did. In the painting she was smiling.  
  
"Only something you did around me my beloved wife." Seth, the man in the midnight blue outfit though as he looked at the painting of his lovely wife. His soul roomed looked as it did when he and his wife Calia were alive. Before she had been taken so curly away from him. Seth watched the kids thru his Hikari's mind still wandering why it was this boy that the armbands had chosen. Seth still remembered the day light flooded his soul room and his soul. It had been three thousand years since he had taken his own life in grief and in the hopes he would meet his soul mate once again.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
"Oh I am good. I got out undetected once again" Adam muttered to himself as he strode down the road with his school getting smaller and smaller. "Hmm where do I go today" Adam thought to himself as he walked in downtown Domino. Adam had long stated that he did not like school and would skip whenever he could. It was amazing he had not flunked yet. Passing a row of stores he suddenly felt pulled to one. Looking at the old antique store Adam thought what the heck and walked in.  
  
"How my I help you young Kaiba?" An elderly woman looked up from the book she had been reading in a old chair that sat in the corner next to the shops fireplace. She was wearing a brown dress with lace at the color that was brushed by her graying hair.  
  
"How did you kn.." Adam was cut off. "Why Mr. Kaiba you are all over the TV with your father and just as well known as he is. Let's just hope you are not as arrogant as he is." The woman gave Adam a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry I wont be like him. I think I failed his how to be an ass class somewhere." The older woman laughed at the young man.  
  
"So Mr. Kaiba what brings you to my humble little store?" Adam titled his head around to look at the shelves with all the little knickknacks when he spotted something shiny out of the corner of his eye. Turning around Adam saw what had caught his eye. Walking over to examine the bracelets the older woman merely watched. When Adam picked them up her felt a jolt of energy flow thru his body.  
  
"Those arm bands came from Egypt. My husband had found them on a dig near Thebes. From what I can tell that is real gold and real rubies in there. It is strange anyone who has touched those besides my husband and me have gone into shock. Yet you young man are still standing."  
  
"I felt an energy flow thru me like an electrical shock?" Adam muttered a little out of breath from the sensation.  
  
"Well my husband swears those bands are magical. He said that they belonged to someone and they are seemingly searching for them. Like fate determines your destiny." The woman smiled again.  
  
"Are these for sale?" Adam could not pin point why he wanted. He just felt he had to have them, they contained his other half.  
  
"For you young Kaiba I will."  
  
"How much?" Adam wondered how badly his father would kill him for this.  
  
"Twenty dollars. You can not put a price on fate nor destiny young Kaiba." She added when she saw his face.  
  
"Very well. Here you go." Adam handed her the amount she asked but tucked an extra forty in. The older women caught it. She bowed her head in appreciation as Adam walked out of the store. Stopping out side Adam took off his school jacket and slipped one armband on each arm. Suddenly as soon as the second band when on Adam felt this over whelming presence settle into his mind. It was harsh and forbidding, and then suddenly it disappeared all together. Adam never knew he now had a three thousand year old priest living inside of him.  
  
~ End Flash Back ~  
  
"I can fee her energy near. I hope I find her soon. I am not sure how I can go on if she is not with me. I wish this boy had never released my soul from its eternal darkness." Seth thought as he laid on his bed to rest, dreaming of his beloved Calia.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"Yami, Daddy are you home?" Kayla called out as she came thru the door. Nothing. "That is odd." Kayla thought as she walked into the kitchen. She say a note on the refrigerator.  
  
Kayla,  
  
We are very sorry to do this to you, but I was wanted in Egypt at a dig. You know how good Yami is at reading that old writing. We are going to be gone two to three weeks. We have already cleared it with Seto; you are to stay at his place while we are gone. Joey is going to run the Game Shop for us while we are gone. You are expected to help him. We love you and have fun at your dance.  
  
Love Daddy.  
  
"Well anit this just great. They get to go have fun and leave me stuck here. Oh well I might as well go and get ready." Kayla sighed as she went into her room. She grabbed a duffle bag and started shoving various items in there that she would need. She did not put much cause she knew she could always come back for more. She had just finished when her phone started ringing. She hit the speaker phone as she started pulling out the out sift she had made.  
  
"Kayla." She said to the phone as she started to undress.  
  
"Did you hear?" Adam's voice filled the room.  
  
"No I read. Are you going to come pick me up for the dance?" She asked as she slipped her crop top on. "Ok so it is not authentic Egyptian garb, but I would not wear that dress. Yuck" Kayla thought as she put her boots on.  
  
"Of course. We are going to be there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Great I will be ready by then. Talk to you then." Kayla turned off the phone. "Now what am I missing here." Kayla had put on a heavy black eye liner to make her eyes pop out. She barrowed one of Yami's necklaces that looked like a tall chocker. Around her waste was her gold chain. She also had her golden hoops in her top holes, and her chain earrings in the two sets of holes she had in her ears. Thinking for a moment she remembered those gauntlets. Running to the hall closet she pulled out the bag and looked inside. There they were. Kayla also remembered what happened last time. But staring at them they looked so perfect. Pulling them out of the bag she ignored the power surge she felt and slipped them on. As soon as they clamped on Kayla felt a power strong enough to make her pass out. It was searching her. As quickly as the pain came it went. So did the presence she had felt. Bracing her self against the wall she walked into her room. She heard a knock at the door. Shaking her head a bit she picked up her bag and ran to the door. Making sure to grab the cell phone and her eyes she left the game shop and hopped into the limo that brought Adam.  
  
"Wow, you look great Kay." Adam said eyeing her. She had taken her curly hair and did a slight cornrow style with it. So all the curls framed her face instead of being in her eyes. While Adam looked at Kayla someone was waking up.  
  
~ Calia's Soul Room ~  
  
"What the hell was that" Calia cursed as she picked her self off the floor trying to shield her eyes from the light that shined in her soul room. She had been sleeping in the dark like she had been ever since those traitorous High Counselors stole her life and her husband from her the day they locked her in her father's mother's prized gauntlets. Trying to gather her thoughts she concentrated to find the presence of another. It was a girl and she was talking to someone who looked just like Seth minus the long hair. They were heading into a dark room. All the sudden a loud head banging music filled Calia's soul room and bounced off the marble walls.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Calia screamed only to be heard by no one as the children danced to the beat of Union Underground. 


	7. Rediscoveries

An: Well it has been a while. Got really tired after doing chapter after chapter. I wrote chapter 7 on vacation. It is like 50+ pages O_o. This chapter brings Calia and Adam to life, not just voices in their soul rooms. Just warning y'all, there will be the first of a few lemons next chapter. Ya ya, I am sorry to those of you who are not into that stuff. I think it helps the plot with Calia and Seth being husband and wife. Plus I want to see if I can do it. Thinking is nothing compared to trying to write it down and make it not look like utter shit. BTW I have a duel in here. I do duel, but I am lazy and do not want to try to figure out cause and effect of dueling. So I threw in what I know.it anit much.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor stupid college student I only own Adam, Milia, Calia, Kayla, Jackson, and Seth who just got added on.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time Chapter 7: Rediscoveries By Cascade Illusions Last Revised: August 8, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
At the dance  
  
Stopping mid-step, Kayla hitched her breath as if she were in pain. Kay could have sworn that she had heard a voice in her head. It was feminine, Kayla knew that.  
  
"Kay what is wrong?" Adam stopped from his spot at her side turning to her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"It's nothing Adam. I thought I heard a female voice in my head, but it was just the music." Kayla was trying to convince herself. Kayla saw the look of disbelief in Adam's eyes and walked away. Adam knew this jester very well, but refused to let it drop.  
  
"You know that you are not the only one who thinks they hear voices in their head. Mine happens to sound like a man." Adam whispered in her ear as he caught up with her. Kayla looked at him with saucer size like eyes.  
  
"It's not normal is it?" Kayla now looked worried at the thought of hearing voices. Adam gave her a half smile as he shook his head.  
  
"Is there anything normal about us Kay? You and Milia's parents are gay, I think Jack's dad may be gay, and my dad just dislikes humans period, as well as writing a bestseller on how to be an ass." Kayla's eyes widen to twice their size as she looked over Adam's shoulder.  
  
"Is that what you think of me?" Seto said from his place behind Adam in the pitch-black gym that was punctured with color from spinning lights.  
  
'Oh shit' Adam thought as he turned to face his adoptive father. Seto had his patented ice look to his features as he looked at his son.  
  
"That should teach you to check before you go and insult someone." Adam's eyes narrowed. Seth's voice rang out thru his hikari's mind as he commented that he was looking at his father even down to the condescending sound of his voice. Adam shook his head trying to get the sound out.  
  
"Lying to me boy?" Kayla stepped up to Seto.  
  
"No he is just shaking his head at your over bloated ego. So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be making your employee's lives hell?" Kayla titled her head up and to the side at Seto watching his grow red with anger.  
  
"I would watch what you say brat or you will find yourself out side." Seto was losing his temper.  
  
"And you will find your self in the Shadow Realm." Kayla smiled sweetly as her threat hit Seto who in return glared.  
  
"She also might splatter your nose all over your face again. Plus Yami would kick your butt to the Shadow Realm if you try to touch his little girl."  
  
"Keep acting like this and you will never run Kaiba Crop." Seto crossed his arms across his chest as he smelled victory in this little fight.  
  
"What made you think I want that punishment?" Kayla snickered.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you and Adam have an appointment tomorrow to make Adam miserable at what. ten am?" Kayla said cheekily to Seto.  
  
"I was informed by the school that since he is unable to behave, that I was needed to show up. I would also never pass a chance to piss you off" Seto said to Adam as the DJ changed the music from Union Underground to a party mix.  
  
"Fine by me old man, but why don't you go sit before your old decrepit system over loads." Seto looked as if he was about to strike Adam, so Kayla took Adam by the hand and led him over to the dance floor.  
  
"I am shocked you have lived this long with the way you talk to father. Only Calia had the guts to talk like that to my father and would live after wards. Well lived as long as that bastard pharaoh let her live. Well I might as well come out of this room and take a look at this girl my hikari loves." Seth thought as he materialized out side of his soul room. He felt a very weak power. Walking around to get a better look at Kayla.  
  
"Hmm not bad at all. I can see why he would love this beauty." Adam laughed as he thought of the deep feelings his hikari had hidden deep down for this girl. "I know I would love her. She looks just like my beloved Calia." Seth continued to look over Kayla. He continued to notice how she looked like Calia. He worked his way down her body till he noticed her arm bands.  
  
"It can't be. Why would this girl have the gauntlets that hold my love?" Seth questioned as Adam pulled Kayla up to him fitting her small butt into the crook of his hips as they rocked to the music. After looking for a few more moments Seth decided that those must have been a copy. He could not feel any power coming from them.  
  
"Even if she had just woken up and had gone thru the weakness I went thru, Calia would have given off a power signal." Seth tried to make himself believe he was right and those gauntlets were the ones that Calia had been imprisoned in. Feeling tired Seth faded away from the real world and back into his soul room where he looked at a picture he had drawn of Calia.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Calia's Soul Room  
  
"Now I know I have lost my mind. Seth has long been dead." Calia cried out loud as she saw a ghostly figure appear next to her hikari. "What seems to be his reincarnation does not look to be so bad." Calia thought as she walked over to the chest that held Seth's priest robes. Pulling them out Calia buried her face into them inhaling her husband's scent that had stayed around for so long. Calia looked around her soul room. It was done exactly like her bedchamber from when she was with Seth before and after they were married. Calia thought about the last time she had seen her husband Seth. It was when the Pharaoh had sealed himself inside the Millennium puzzle and the shadow games with him. She and Seth had just defeated a brat by the name of Malik. Needless to say Calia had been very tired from her shadow magic use when she walked into the room where the sealing started to take place. The sealing took place as it was to. Then just before Calia could reach Seth, the High Counselors came and grabbed her from behind. Guards grabbed Seth as the priest's High Counselors had, performing the sealing ritual, sealed Calia into her grandmother's prized gauntlets. All this was done in front of Seth, who after seeing Calia's lifeless body blasted all of them to the Shadow Realm with what remaining power he had left.  
  
"I still remember how much that hurt. It was like my essence was being ripped from my bloody body and placed in hell's eternal darkness. I never want to be in the dark again." Calia thought as the torches on the walls flared to life bring even more light to the room. Growing tired of watching her Hikari, listening to the awful sound, and missing her husband, Calia climbed onto Seth's side of the bed inhaling the jasmine and nutmeg scent that Seth always smelled of. She drifted off to sleep with memories of how it used to be.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Don't those two ever get tired of grinding into each other? I mean they say they are friends. but to watch them dance is saying something way different." Jackson leaned back in his chair he had stolen from another table and brought to his. Sighing he watched his best friends grind against each other as they moved to the music.  
  
"Don't even try to figure those two out. It will not work. They act like lovers on the dance floor, but elsewhere they are just friends. I think it is cute and that they will find each other eventually." Milia leaned close to Jackson and giggled. She had had just a little too much spiked punch. It was at this moment that Adam and Kayla came up to them from the dance floor. There was a light coating of sweat on them that made their skin looked like it had glitter on it.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Adam rested his hand on Kayla's hip as he pulled her close. Jackson grinned.  
  
"The fact for you two just being friends, you can't seem to keep your hands off each other. What is with all the grinding and body part touching?" Milia laughed as Adam quickly removed his hand from Kayla's hip.  
  
"Well at least we have not gotten drunk, streaked thru out the city and got caught in the park having sex." Kayla said really loud.  
  
"Shut up Kay. No one needs to know that shit." Milia was a beet red from embarrassment.  
  
"Well I still say you two are on friendly terms. Come on Adam we have school tomorrow. Oh you two try not to get drunk and naked again." Kayla asked her friends as she and Adam left the dance to go to his house.  
  
"You had to go and bring that up again?" Adam asked as he helped Kayla into the stretch black limo that was always ready for the Kaiba's. Kayla giggled.  
  
"What comes around goes around Yami always says. Plus I think they are trying to hide something." Kayla said in her matter-of-fact way when she was sure of something.  
  
"I agree with you on that. We'll just have to wait and see how things play out." Adam watched the limo pull out of Domino High's newly paved driveway.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Adam's Room  
  
"Your dad needs to take the stick out of his butt and de stress. I can't believe the way he went off on us like that. I mean we sleep in here a lot." Kayla was flustered. She came out in her Belle from Beauty and the Best tank top and short's pajama set. She had her green facemask on. Bending to her duffel bag Kayla grabbed a bottle of lotion. She sat in a chair that was across from the huge king size bed in Adam's room.  
  
"Just do what I do. Listen to his crap for about ten seconds and then say you have to go take a crap." Adam never looked up from his manga that he was reading on his bed. He had seen Kayla in her facemask before. It had no effect on him. Adam's room was quite a site once you got past all the junk on the floor. The walls were painted in a rich midnight blue trimmed with gold. The curtains were of the same blue that had a gold gauzy material hunger over them; the gold material was also used as the valance, fine gold woven thread tassels were used to pull the curtains open and closed.  
  
In between two huge windows laid a king size four-poster bed that had a flimsy canopy above it. Gold and midnight blue cascaded down the sides and front of the bed. The headboard was against the wall. The bed was made of a rich oak. On the bed were gold sheets that were trimmed in midnight blue; gold and midnight blue pillows were littered on a mid night blue comforter. A cherry wood bed trunk lay at the foot of the bed just across from the chaise lounge that was near the bathroom. The one Kayla was sitting in. A chest of drawers was next to the bathroom door. Two nightstands were on either side of the bed.  
  
A desk in the far corner near of the room along with three bookcases and a closet completed the room. The desk was made of the same oak as the bed. Papers were scattered all over it and the two computers that were on it. Adam had a laptop and a desktop computer. They would have been black had Kayla not gotten to them. Stickers were placed all over the computers making them look cute. In the bookcases were manga's, books, and pictures of Kayla, Jackson, and Milia. Even some of his father and his uncle Mokuba. But the majority was of Kayla.  
  
"Do you think they are right?" Kayla asked as she put on the Vanilla scented lotions on her freshly shaven legs. Adam looked up.  
  
"What you me "are they right"?" Adam had a feeling what she was talking about.  
  
"About us liking each other more than just friends." Kayla looked deep in thought.  
  
"There could be if you ask your parents. According to them we have had eyes for each other since we were but three weeks old." Kayla frowned.  
  
"That is not an answer and you know it." She said up in the chaise lounge with her freshly shaven and lotions legs looking Adam in the eye with her green mask covered face.  
  
"Yes I believe I am developing feelings for you Kayla. but I am not sure and sure as hell do not want to lose you incase something goes wrong. You are my best friend. I would die with out you there with me. Whether it be as friends or as lovers. For some reason I feel destiny drew us together." Adam had made his way over to where Kayla was sitting and looked at her so she would know he meant what he said. She stood as well.  
  
"I think I feel the same. It could also explain the way we dance together. The way we become one. What do we do now?"  
  
"Yes that could very well be. We do what comes natural. Let fate guide us thru this. If we give in then it is fate who decides. Now do me a favor and lose your Halloween mask please." Kayla giggled as she walked into the bathroom to finish washing her face. She came out five minutes later. Kayla still had her gauntlets on.  
  
"Hey Kay where did you find those? They look old." Adam started to take his armbands off.  
  
"I found them in my old diaper bag. It was hidden away on the top shelf in the hall closet. I am not sure who put it there. I found it one day looking for something."  
  
"I was just wondering since I have not seen them before. We might as well turn in before he comes to bug us." Adam crawled under the covers with Kayla doing the same. Leaning over he turned off the lamp that had been illuminating the room.  
  
"Sweet dreams Kay."  
  
"Nighty night Adam" Kayla slipped into the world of dreams only to have the same wired dreams she had been having for a while.  
  
~~ Kayla's Dream ~~  
  
"Ra damned bastard" Calia muttered to herself as she put warm water into the buckets she had on the floor next to her. His highness was due up with in the hour. His bath had to be ready before he woke up. "Why me of all people did he chose to be his personal servant?" Calia pulled another pitcher full of warm water out of the kettle that resided in the huge kitchen of the palace. It was done in stone and not marble due to all the mess that was made. Pouring it into the bucket that was attached to a wooden piece that had groves for her arms and neck as well as places for the rope holding the buckets.  
  
Getting the wooden piece with the two buckets attached to them Calia hurried back to her father's room. She was late and it was all Seth's fault. He had been playful when they woke at the crack of dawn. Calia smiled at the though of her love. "Ten buckets down and ten to go" Calia muttered as she walked into the pharaoh's chambers. Looking to the right Calia saw that the bedchamber door was closed. That told her he was still asleep.  
  
"Thank Ra" Calia breathed a sigh of relief. She had almost made it to her father's washroom when she felt this searing pain across her back. It's heat burning a hole in her already tender flesh. Calia fell forward from the suddenness spilling water everywhere. She felt the familiar warm trickle on her skin. "Damn" Calia had mistaken to think the bastard was still asleep and she could get away with being late.  
  
"Shrieking of duties is punishable by lashing. Stand your pathetic body up and go stand in the center of the wall by my bed chamber door." Yami commanded from his spot above her. Already knowing what was coming Calia went to the spot as instructed and raised her hands above her head. She was just to tired to fight back today. "Maybe if I behave he will go east on me"  
  
"So do you dare explain to me what is more important that obeying your master?" Yami was tying her hands above her head with leather straps that were anchored into the wall.  
  
"I am very sorry your majesty. I was held up in the kitchen." Calia said with a false docile tone. Yami smirched as he stepped closer to Calia.  
  
"Lying to me is the wrong course of action. Also my daughter being docile does nothing for you." He stepped back and readied his whip. Calia said nothing inadvertently fueling his anger. Yami started snapping the whip across her back. Each slash made to precision. Each blow meant to cause the most pain. After 20 slashes of his whip, Yami stopped. Calia white dress was now a bloody crimson. Her gold dueling belt was now a mud color thank to all the blood that spilled onto it. At least her cards were protected. Yami stepped up to her and turned her around. Calia face was a picture of anguish.  
  
"You are the only slave I know who endured a whipping with out screaming" Yami sneered at his daughter who just glared at him. Yami was curios as to why she was late. Rumors had it she had a lover. Some even said she was married.  
  
"Now care to tell me the truth? Were you late perhaps because of a friend? I have heard rumors and you know I can kill you if they were to be proven true." That did it for Calia. She spit the blood that had collected in her mouth right into Yami's face. For a split second father and daughter looked into each others eyes. Their ruby eyes hardening. Their eyes were the only thing that said Calia was Yami's daughter. Calia did not have the slanted eyes nor the tri-colored hair. No her hair was blond like her mothers. Just as soon as their eyes locked Calia felt a searing pain in her cheek. Yami had slapped her.  
  
Grading her hair and twisting it violently so she was looking him in the eye. "I will break you if it kills me you insolent bitch." Yami stepped back. He picked up the discarded whip and started whipping Calia with a renewed passion. By the time he was done Calia's dress was in shreds. Releasing her from the leather straps Calia tumbled forward onto the ground. Yami ripped what was left of her dress off.  
  
"You are to walk around the rest of the day naked. You will serve me and all the priest at supper naked. You will do what they want and how they want. If they want pleasure then you will pleasure them right then and there. If you fail to do so then I will whip you till you can not stand. Then I will rip thru your vaginal opening and your tight little ass as I did your mother. Now clean up this mess you made and prepare my bath." Yami let the threat sit in the air as he stood over her as she started to clean up the water.  
  
~~ End of Kayla's Dream ~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kayla shot straight up in bed. Thankfully Adam did not stir. "That could not have been Yami." Kayla thought to her self as she tired to clam down from that nightmare. Kayla laid back down in hopes of sleeping. In her soul room Calia was having a hard time.  
  
"Yes that can be him. That bastard, I still fill those whip mark." Calia sobbed as she remembered that day.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
The next morning  
  
"Hey Kay what is wrong with you. You look like death warmed over." Adam observed her pale skin as they walked up to the school.  
  
"I just had a very disturbing dream with Yami in it. Please don't ask anymore. I am still trying to deal." Kayla was still shaken from the brutality of it all.  
  
"Ok I am just trying to be your best friend." He wrapped an arm around her as they got closer to the school. Changing subjects Kayla turned to Adam.  
  
"You are going to stay away from Johnson today aren't you?" Kayla did not want Adam to get in trouble cause of that bully.  
  
"To late Kay moron is already looking for spanky here." Jackson came up to them from the left side of the school as he pointed to Adam. They had all gotten on to the green lawns of Domino High. Students of all grades were milling around trying to avoid the start of the day.  
  
"Where is Milia?" Kayla was looking around for the white haired girl.  
  
"Nursing a hangover. Some moron spiked the punch. Her dad took pity on her. Though leaving her with Bakura is not what I call taking pity on a person. Adam I would perform one of your lapse in memory I have to be to school tricks and leave. "That was what they all called Adam's skipping.  
  
"Johnson can't touch me. So there is nothing to worry about. Plus I have heard the rumors he thinks he can kill me. I kicked his butt for a reason. No one puts their hands on the girls." Adam shrugged as he went into the school. He was not worried.  
  
"Damn Adam, I told you to leave off. I kicked him in the balls. Why did you have to do something?" Kayla was upset now.  
  
"He tired to touch you. He got way too close. If pussy cat thinks he wants to play, bring it on I say." Kayla threw up her hands in disgust.  
  
"You and your Kaiba pride." She screeched as she went into the school. Adam and Jackson shook their heads and followed her in. This was normal for her. Kayla could fight, she just did not like to. Just like her father Yugi.  
  
"Can you try not to pick a fight today?" Kayla pleaded with Adam. She nodded his head.  
  
"I have teachers to mess with. That requires thought for my standards." Jackson laughed as he pulled his books out onto the oak desk.  
  
"I think you need a new hobby that does not over tax that one brain cell there Adam." Jackson bent over avoiding a punch.  
  
"That is asking to much from him. You know that Jack." Kayla giggled as the teacher came in.  
  
Lunch time  
  
"Well that was fun". Jackson was a bit green as he sat down under their favorite tree to eat lunch under.  
  
"What Jack, you can't handle a few guts." They had dissected frogs right before lunch.  
  
"Bite me Adam." Jackson thru a grape at Adam as Johnson and his crew came up to them.  
  
"Well if it anit the bitch squad." Johnson let the words fall from his lips. Kayla rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I am not sure about these ladies, but I take that as a compliment. Who knew that micro of a brain could think one up." Adam laughed as Kayla dealt Johnson's ego a blow.  
  
"What are you laughing at loser?" Johnson yelled only to have Adam reply nothing. This angered the bully even more. Johnson slugged Adam in the back. This did nothing but make Adam grunt as he ate his lunch.  
  
"What is the point of this Johnson?" Kayla was trying to keep Adam cool.  
  
"Bitch boy here needs a lesson taught to him. I challenge you to a duel on the roof in two minutes." Johnson then turned knowing Adam would follow. Sure enough Adam did just that. He ignored Kayla as he dug out his standard issue Duel Disk. They now came with internal projectors, Adam headed up to the roof where Johnson was standing on the ledge of the roof.  
  
"Adam NO." Kayla knew his Kaiba pride would get him killed one day. Adam turned to her and shocked her.  
  
"Stay out of this for once." Kayla was taken back because he never talked to her like that. She looked to Jackson and they knew they were helpless.  
  
"Come on you simpering bitch. Make your move." Adam shook his head refusing to let the stupid boy get to him. He knew he was risking it. But something inside him said he was ok. Adam really regretted talking to Kayla like he did. Adam placed two cards face down and one monster in defense mode face down. The bully did the same.  
  
"Scared are we Johnson?" Adam taunted as he put his Dream Clown in attack mode. The other boy just laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" Adam was getting annoyed.  
  
"You are going to get what is coming to you Kaiba." Johnson placed the Giant Solider of Stone in Defense mode. Adam smirched till he saw Johnson flip one of his face down cards.  
  
"Time to pay Kaiba." Johnson activated Fissure. With the amount of realism from the disks and being on the ledge Fissure would kill anyone.  
  
'SHIT!! I NEED MY MAGIC JAMMER!!!' Adam's mental scream woke up Seth who looked to see what was going on.  
  
"Damn what in the hell did this boy get himself into. Well now is the best time to try this." Seth thought as he pushed Adam into his soul room and took over. As Seth took over he took the card he needed from the deck. Using Magic Jammer, Seth was able to stop Fissure from killing everyone. Seth never thought to check what he was wearing. He was still in his kilt, sandals, cape, and necklace. He really did not care. Flipping Dream Clown into defense mode destroying his stone solider. Playing Ryu-Ran against the boy dropping him down to 1800 LP.  
  
"I suggest you stop this nonsense and step down from the ledge and concede." Seth planted that though into the bully who did as he was told. Adam also erased everyone's minds of him. Everyone but a furious wife forgot Seth was there as he went back into his soul room. Kayla and Jackson ran to Adam as Calia ranted in her soul room.  
  
"Seth you stupid pig headed son of a bitch what have you gone and done to your self. You were supposed to be dead. Not trapped in hell." Calia was pissed off at Seth. But at least he was here with her. Now all she needed to do was get to him.  
  
"Adam don't you ever do that to me again." Kayla was crying. Jackson was right behind her shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"I am sorry, I won't do that again. I think I got scared myself when he played fissure." Adam hugged Kayla as they walked off the roof shaking.  
  
~:::~  
  
Later that night  
  
'Ok where is Kay? I know she said she needed some time alone. She also needed to help Joey. I should not have done that.' Adam thought to himself as he did his homework. He had gotten chewed out for what he did by his father. Adam heard a knock at his door, thinking it was his father he yelled.  
  
"Go to hell old man! I am not in the mood!!" Adam then heard a soft female's voice thru the door. Jumping off the bed he wounded why Kayla was knocking. When he opened the door Kayla seemed different. She was wearing a dress he had never seen. Plus she hated dresses. For a second he thought her eyes were crimson red and not there normal sea blue. Seth who had been up since hearing the elder Kaiba had yelled at Adam, fell off of his bed. He thought he was daydreaming till he heard the girl say Seth. His Hikari was very puzzled by this. He kept saying he was Adam. Taking the hint, Seth for the second time in one day pushed his Hikari into his soul room and locked him away for the time being.  
  
"Calia" 


	8. Glimmers of trouble: Is a Lemon

Sorry this is not a real chapter yall. But Chapter 8 is a lemon chapter. So if you wish to go read it you can go to here: http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=8672&chapter=8  
  
Thank you Cascade 


	9. The pangs of being a teenager

AN: Well that was an interesting chapter now was it not? The plot should start to pick up now that things are starting to come together. I am still going to be doing the dreams just because they add to the plot and provide background for Calia and Seth. Unlike stated before, I now have no idea when the Battle City chapters will start. I still have to do some plot and character development for Calia, Seth, Kayla, and Adam. I am not completely sure but it looks like battles might become an epic, which is 20+ chapters. O_o  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 9: The pangs of being a teenager  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: August 30, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"Don't look at me like that Kayla. I woke up in the same position as you." Adam was shaking a bit as he ran into his bathroom to grab his robe. He was so confused about what had happened. When Adam came out covered up he saw Kayla looking at his sheets. There was something very dark on them. Closer inspection proved it to be blood. Kayla's eyes went wider than her father, Yugi's eyes.  
  
"How can we not remember anything? Last I knew I was locking up the game shop. Then I woke up here naked and with you. Did we have sex?" Kayla asked still looking at the blood.  
  
"You said it yourself we do not remember a thing, but I would say yes. Only due to the fact I am very sore and there is blood on my sheets." Adam was trying to make sense of this while trying not to alarm Kayla. This would really screw up their friendship.  
  
"Did you go out with Jackson last night?" Adam just narrowed his eyes at her as he stood at the foot of his bed.  
  
"No, I was not drunk last night. We are not Milia and Jackson who only have sex together when they are drunk. I wish those two would grow up and admit their feelings." *Like you should* Seth thought of his Hikari as he ranted.  
  
"Do you still have that spare drawer in your chest of drawers with a few of my clothes in it?" Kayla wanted to run and cry. She could tell from his standoffish attitude that she had just lost her best friend due to something she could not remember. Kayla was also not sure she could trust him anymore. She wished she could get this feeling that was nagging at her from the deepest recesses of her mind to stop. It was like someone was pounding at the safe door trying to unlock the door that held secrets at bay.  
  
"Yes I do. I kept it there for emergences like freak storms or paintball fights with Jack. I am going to go take a shower." Adam turned back to his bathroom.  
  
"See you later then..." Kayla started to get ready as soon as she heard the door shut. She just wanted to go home and rub her skin raw. She felt so violated. It was not Adam personally, but she was sticky in places and felt all over like a huge germ. Kayla was not used to the after effects of sex. *And you are how old?* Calia mused from her soul room already missing her husband. She felt this child's pain, but could not get her self to feel any emotion towards it.  
  
When Adam got out of the shower and came into his bedroom he saw the mess that had been made. The sheets were all ruffled, his books were scattered on the floor, but what stood out was that damn bloodstain. I hope it was not rape. Adam thought as he went to his closet to pull out his school uniform. He had a sinking feeling this was just the start of things to come. None of which would be good.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
When Kayla got home she ran straight for the bathroom past Joey who was her godfather and to the room. She had to get this sticky feeling off her skin. She divested herself of her trek cargo pant's her tank top, her under things, and her shoes. Turning on the hot water all the way on she stepped in and hissed at the scolding hot water started to eat away at her skin.  
  
"Why can't I remember?" Kayla for the first time in all of her sixteen years broke down and cried. Of course she cried, but not like this. There was something that she was not supposed to know. Something was eating at her from the inside out. This violation of her body was starting to consume her mind with anguish. Adam was her best friend, not her lover.   
  
I dream about him at times, but nothing like what happened. Kayla started to scrub her skin with her scrub brush that was scented with a warm vanilla. She scrubbed her body till she started scratching herself in areas. Calia was starting to get sick of her hikari's little breakdown. There was no need to make yourself bleed from scrubbing because you woke up with your mate without memory. *Seth was right, this was not such a good idea* Calia's mind whispered at her. Calia just ignored the feeling she felt as she watched the child. *Stop what you are doing and get dressed. Then go lay on your bed and rest* Calia commanded her little Hikari by putting the suggestion in her misery filled mind.  
  
Kayla opened her red shot eyes startled as she heard this voice in her head. She shook her head and stopped the water, stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body and hair. She picked up her clothes and made her way to her room. Locking the door she shed her towels and dressed herself in a light pair of pants and a tank top. Kayla crawled under the covers and just started crying. She did not care that she was skipping school or that her fathers would disapprove.  
  
~:::~  
  
"I am never going to understand what the big deal is." Calia sighed in frustration. Seth looked at her with annoyance in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe it is because you don't care or give a damn for anyone but me. You really need to de-ice that ice barrier of yours. I told you this might happen. She got something precious taken away without her consent. My Hikari is just as confused but not to this point."  
  
"Your point being?" Calia glanced at her hikari who was shaking with sobs.  
  
"You would think after all those years alone that you would change. We have known each other since you were still learning to walk. Yet you have remanded cold and hard. Should I stop holding my breath that you will become more caring towards others than just me?" Seth looked deep into his wife's crimson eyes.  
  
"Why?" It was a shadow of a whisper.   
  
"I love you despite you being the way you are, Love. I will stand by you till the day I die. I just have a hope that one day you will over come the damage Yami did to you from the day he took you as his salve. All the pain you went thru after your mother was killed. I just want you to be able to see others as you do me. She is your Hikari, Calia. We did damage to her. I am not going to do it now, but I will return their memories." Seth caressed Calia's face as he spoke.  
  
"Why would you do that if she is like she is now?"  
  
"I know you have been awake long enough to see their bond. If you shift thru her memories you will see a bond like ours. Face it, Calia our hikari's are us. They are us reincarnated. Today I saw fear and mistrust in her eyes."  
  
"They are sixteen Seth. We were fourteen when we first did this." Seth chuckled  
  
"Do you see sand, pyramids, or marble?" Calia glared at her husband.  
  
"Shut up Seth. Fine maybe you are right. I do remember running from you for the first few weeks afterwards."  
  
"Yes Love you did. Father could not understand why till he found your dress with blood on it. I still feel that trashing he gave me for that." Seth smiled into his wife's long blond hair. He felt the vibrations of her giggles thru his chest.  
  
"Love, you do not have to change who you are. I never want you to change. It is not every day a man meets his soul mate. Add onto the fact his mate can kick his ass hands down. I just want you to let others feel what I feel, especially the young one there. I have a feeling that despite all the love she has around her, she is in need of something more."  
  
"Always more concerned about others. Always the deep insightful person. So what is it you think she is lacking?" Calia glanced over at Kayla who had fallen asleep.  
  
"A mother type figure. Someone to confide all thoughts, experiences fear, worries too. Someone who will understand... She is surrounded by all males. Milia has gay fathers. There is not a single women for miles to come to help the young girl out."  
  
"You cracked after you sealed yourself away." However despite the sharpness to her word Calia's eyes were watering.  
  
"I miss our unborn child as well my Love. Try not to think about it. It will only make things worse for all four of us." Seth held Calia closer as she cried over there lose.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
I should have just stayed home and faced the tyrants wrath than go to school and experience hell first hand. Adam kicked at a rock in front of his house. Today had been hell for him. When he got to school he found out Joey had called Kayla in sick. Adam knew she was not that kind of sick. Well maybe sick of me. I saw her face she looked like she wanted to burn herself alive. Her tears were begging for release. I wish I could remember. Adam walked right past his father who was enraged at being ignored. Adam was to lost in what had happened after school.  
  
As per usual he, Jackson and Milia minus Kayla today went to The Black Clown game shop where Jackson lived and played in the mini game room that Duke had built for his son, Kayla, Milia, and Adam. Everyone asked about Kayla. Adam told them what Joey told the school and that she was a bit under the weather. After leaving the game shop. Adam headed over to the Turtle Game shop where Kayla lived and tired to see her. Joey told her that Kayla was still asleep and to try back later. Try back later my ass. Adam shouted in his mind. Seth decided to make his presence known. Seth came out of his soul room in his transparent form right in front of Adam scaring him to death.  
  
"For being adopted, you and father have the same temperament." Seth observed as Adam took a step back shocked. This man looked like his adopted father Seto Kaiba, but this man looked to be about three years older than him. He was dressed as if he was a priest from the Pharaoh's court.   
  
"It is because I was. I was a low priest starting to take after my father High Priest Seto…" Adam cut him off.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Why aren't you solid?"  
  
"For someone who hangs around the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber you sure are retarded about yami's." Adam took offence to this and swung at Seth landing on the floor in a heap. Seth just stared at Adam with his arms crossed against his bronzed chest.  
  
"Are you ready to listen yet?" 


	10. Explanations of sorts

AN: ARG college has started and I have already forgotten a homework assignment. I feel like such a baka for that too. The teacher will more than likely have me for supper. -_-. Anyways here is chapter 10. This deals more with Seth and Calia's background. That is the whole point of these dreams. To give background information on Seth and Calia as well as give food for the plot. To all who might question things about Yami… I love him to pieces, it is just Calia is a certain way for a reason. Yami hit me as the reason. Kids react badly to their parents. So…. on with the show  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor stupid college student I only own Adam, Milia, Calia, Kayla, Jackson, and Seth.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 10: Explanations of sorts  
  
By Cascade Illusions   
  
Last Revised: September 4, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"So what you are saying, is you locked yourself in there after Calia was taken and forced into an item of her own, which is the gauntlets Kay wears?" Adam asked trying to get what Seth was saying to him.  
  
"That is about the sum of it Hikari." Adam looked confused a bit.  
  
"Why do you keep calling my Hikari? If I am right from what Kay has told me that means light, right? I am anything but that." Seth chuckled from his spot by the window.  
  
"Compared to me little one you are light. I am your darker half as is Calia for your friend Kayla." Adam got up and walked around a little. He was worried about Kayla.  
  
"Do you know what could have happened last night between me and Kay? This morning we woke up and we were both naked and there was blood on the sheets. She looked like shit warmed over when she left."  
  
"Did you say blood?" Adam did not see Seth knot his brows in worry. He did not take the child body hard enough to draw blood even if she was a virgin.  
  
"Yes under where she had been laying. I assumed it came from her. She even checked herself to see. Do you know what happened?" Adam asked the person that now lived inside of him. Seth looked at his Hikari and knew for now he had to lie to the boy.  
  
"I am sorry I was asleep in my soul room last night. I can not tell you if anything went on." Seth hated what he had just done but it was necessary. He hated to think of what would happen when the truth did come out.  
  
"You sleep?" Seth laughed out loud.  
  
"Yes I do, but more out of boredom and to keep my energy to help you out like I did with that duel. What possessed you to duel on the ledge of a roof?"  
  
"My ego plus I never turn any challenge down. Well, I need to go to bed before the tyrant comes up here and breaths down my neck." Adam crawled into bed and turned off his lamp.   
  
"Night Seth" The boy whispered before going to sleep. Seth himself concentrated and found himself in a duplicate of his room. Calia was sitting on her bed in her soul room.  
  
"I think I know why she acted the way she did… She was in shock but according to Adam there was quite a bit of blood. He only said blood, but I searched his mind. There was enough to ruin the sheets completely."  
  
"And…." Seth walked up to her and grabbed her.  
  
"Stop being a cold hearted bitch Calia! This is not back in ancient Egypt or with your father! This is with a innocent girl we have harmed. You are meant to protect her not hurt her! I should have known better..." Seth had it with her attitude. He could see her start to cry.  
  
"I am sorry Seth. I have never had to care for anyone but you. Father made me so hard and made me hate everyone. I am scared to get hurt..." She cried into him.   
  
"You have some demons to over come love. But you must do it on your own. I can't hold your hand while you do it. I would also be prepared for the shit storm we are bringing on ourselves by our own actions. These kids will hate us."  
  
"That is what I am afraid of Seth. She will hate me and treat me like father did…" Calia just rested her head on Seth shoulders as she stopped crying.  
  
"Shush love… it will be alright in the end." Seth laid Calia on her bed and laid with her till she was asleep. Then he checked on Kayla who looked much better and was resting peacefully. Once he was done taking care of the girls he went to his soul room and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
The next day  
  
"Hey you are feeling better?" Adam asked Kayla who looked like she was trying to avoid him. She still looked a bit off color.  
  
"Just a bit… umm hate to say this, but I have to go check on something... Talk to you later maybe." Kayla walked away trying to get as far from Adam as she could. Just fucking great. This is what I need at seven am in the morning, Adam thought as he walked into the school.  
  
*Give her time Adam. She may be dealing with some stuff you are not aware about. There was blood underneath her and you two have come to the conclusion you slept together* Seth said to Adam who was startled. *Just relax and think what you want to say.* Seth helped Adam with the mind link communications.  
  
~This is strange. Can't she at least let me talk to her about it?~  
  
*Give her a few days. If she is still acting like this then try to approach her about it.*  
  
~So just leave her alone for about a week and then try to talk to her?~  
  
*Exactly. Now don't do this during class or you will get in trouble. To do this you need to focus. Any teacher would be able to tell you were not focused in the class.*  
  
~Alright~ Adam cut off the mind link and walked into class. He sat at his desk and got ready for the boring lecture in English. Seth went back and laid on his bed after Adam shut off their links. He looked to see the boy was already nodding off. No wonder he skips so much. Seth thought as he started to nod off himself not knowing that his dream was going to affect Adam.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Adam's Day Dream  
  
The market place was buzzing with activity as word that the Pharaoh was going to duel in public today. No one could believe their living deity was going to duel with Shadow Monsters outside of the Shadow Realm. The rumors had said that he was going to challenge some one out in the village. Seth already knew what the Pharaoh was planning to do. He was out to humiliate his people and build on his own ego. Knowing that since Yami was to be out of the palace all day and not needing Calia, he decided that Calia needed to get out. So the two of them after getting ready for the day out in the market place. Both of them placed their robes on. It would mean Calia death if she was seen arm in arm with a priest.   
  
"What do you think of this? These would go with your arm bands." Seth was holding up a pair of gold gauntlets. Calia shook her head.  
  
"No I don't really want anything for my wrist. It's not like would be able to wear them." Calia's eyes raked over the jewelry counter. Seth put the gauntlets down and signaled to the vendor they were not going to buy anything. Seth led Calia away from the venders stall.  
  
"Oh look." Calia pointed to a shabby booth that was tucked into the corner of the market place. Calia walked towards to shadowy corner of the market place to be greeted by an older woman around fifty summers old. She stood behind the shabby wooden stall that had boards missing. On top of the table top of the stall laid fine brightly colored linens. They almost looked like they were silk. Calia knew better though, this was where she had her dresses made. The old women nodded.  
  
"Need a new one already dear?" Namisha asked the young eighteen-year-old girl who was standing next to her twenty one year old husband.  
  
"Yes Misha I do. The bastard has really got an attitude lately. My other dresses are really stained. I can't get the blood out." Calia explained as Seth started to look at a drawling on the floor. He bent over and picked it up. He studied it for a moment before handing it to Calia.  
  
"Did you draw that Misha? It is pretty. What do you think love?" Seth looked to Calia who was studying the drawling. It was a dress that looked like it had sleeves. But they were missing, leaving it with just the straps and bodice. The bodice looked to be what closed the dress with its front being lace up. The sides of the dress where also laced up, with just a little skin showing. The skirt portion of the dress flowed from under neither the empire waist.  
  
"Do you like young one? That lacing on the bodice can be tightened or loosened depending on your mood. The sides do as well. The empire waist on the dress is perfect for expecting mothers or those with a larger chest than others."  
  
"Yes I do like it, but it is a bit brazen to be wearing around the palace." Both Seth and Misha started to laugh at Calia comment. She glared at the pair.  
  
"Since when have you worried about that? You go out of your way to push your father to the point of insanity. Misha, could you make up about fifteen of those with each color of fabrics you have here? It might as well be good to have a few spares." Calia narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?" Seth smiled at her as he handed Misha a bag of gold that had fifty gold coins in it.  
  
"You are more than generous young man. I will have these dressed done within the week. I already have her measurements. Now here is a few dresses I made just incase you liked it. If you like you may go thru this door and go change into one." Misha held a light ocean blue dress with dark blue thread for the lace ups. She was pointed to doors that lead to her home behind her booth.   
  
"Thanks Misha. The one she is wearing is in bad condition." Seth put the dress in Calia hands and pushed her forward towards the door with her cursing him the whole time saying the dress was to bold.  
  
"Never thought I would hear her utter those word young Priest. So is there any truth to the rumors?" Misha asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes there is. Calia has her deck just in case. I am trying to talk her out of dueling her father, but she won't listen." Misha watched the young man sign.  
  
"That will and stubborn streak of hers will one day save someone she cares about. " The doors squeaked as they opened to reveal Calia in her new dress holding her old blood stained one.  
  
"You're a goddess my love, so beautiful." Seth kissed Calia full pink lips as she fidgeted in her new dress.  
  
"Shut up. You just want your piece…." Misha interrupted Calia's reply.  
  
"It looks like the pharaoh is about to come out. If you want a crack at him you might want to go now." Calia flashed a sadistic smile and headed out toward the center of the market place where the Pharaoh's priests were gathering.  
  
"Nothing stupid that will get you killed." Seth hissed in her ear as they gathered with the crowd, their robes concealing them. Calia fingered her deck willing Ryu-Ran to behave and stay in the shadow Realm. The shelled dragon had a bad habit of popping out at the wrong times.  
  
"Yes mother." She turned her head when she heard High Priest Seto, Adam's dad called for attention. Seth heard Calia whisper 'moron on parade'. She was right because Yami was stepping onto the platform that was in the middle of the marketplace. It was large enough to be a dueling area. Seto stepped forward. His eyes raking the crowd for signs of his son and daughter in law.  
  
"Citizen of Thebes, the Pharaoh has come with the purpose of putting on a show of dueling. His majesty is willing to duel whomever steps up." Seto announced in a loud but clear voice.  
  
"Give me a break. His assholeness just wants to humiliate people because humiliating his own daughter is not good enough." Calia said a bit louder than what she wanted too. The robe she had on concealed her voice. Seto's eyes widen to that of a large dinner plate. He was impressed she had the guts to say that. Yami on the other hand was not impressed. He stepped to where Seto was at the end of the Platform with hot rage in his stone like crimson eyes.  
  
"WHO EVER JUST SAID THAT STEP FORWARD THIS INSTANT!!" Yami was so enraged he was seeing red thru his already crimson eyes. He saw a robed figure step forward reluctantly released by a man in a robe as well. "Since you believe this is just for embarrassment why don't you duel me and prove your point." Yami watched the figure shake.  
  
"I am sorry to say bastard you are the only one who will be embarrassed today. I never back down, so I accept your lame challenge. I need a warm up before I go to the Shadow Realm and find a real adversary." Calia knew she would be in deep shit for this.  
  
"If you are not afraid why do you hide under your rode like a coward?" Yami watched the figure shake with laughter as he took his robed off. It was now Yami's turn to be shocked as he looked upon his rebellious slut of a daughter.  
  
"Ready for your trouncing to begin father?" Calia asked sweetly as she ascended onto the platform reaching for her deck.  
  
"This will make the beating you shall receive for this blasphemy very rewarding." Calia started laughing again. It was starting to get on Yami's nerves.  
  
"Well father since you have the ego you do I say we raise the stakes on this duel. If you win you get what you really want. That is to ram me and my ass into the floor so hard I will walk with a limp just like mom did."  
  
"And if you win your get your freedom?" Yami snarled as Calia looked at him like he was brainless.  
  
"So it is true the mightiest bastard in Egypt has gone retarded. We all know you would never let any of your slaves go. So I am looking for a better master if you want to put it that way. Say the High Priest's son owns me when I when." Yami looked to his High Priest who was nodding his head. Seto knew Calia was good, but he did not know if she could beat Yami.  
  
"Very well you ungrateful slut. I agree to your challenge. NOW prepare for pain you have never known." Yami readied his deck as he threatened Calia.  
  
"You may try father if you think your balls are big enough to." Calia grabbed her deck and shuffled it. Yami shot her a look of pure hatred as he made his first move. He laid his beaver warrior face down in defense mode. Calia hand Ryu-Ran, Mountain, Salamandra, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1. She places Salamandra and Mountain down on the field as well as Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress face down in defense mode.  
  
"That was not smart Calia. Seems you can't back up your mouth." Yami flipped his beaver warrior up and attacked Calia face down card.  
  
"Seems you are the one who made the mistake Father. I reveal one of my face down cards. Mountain, this card will raise my Winged Dragon's defense and attack by 200 taking your Beaver Warrior out and taking you down to 7800." Calia could see Yami's face get red. She had to laugh if he only knew the ass kicking he was going to receive when she pulled out her new card.  
  
"Beginners luck there Calia, this duel is far from over" Yami snarled as he laid down his Giant Solider of Stone face down in defense mode and the magic card Spellbinding Circle face down. Let's see how cocky she is when she gets hit with the Spellbinding circle. Yami thought as she laid three cards face down. Two in the magic and trap card field and one face down in defense mode.  
  
"Do you expect me to be stupid old man? Laying traps will only get you embarrassed when they back fire." Yami growls as he lays his Curse of Dragon in attack mode and attacks Calia. Calia just smiled as she used her Harpies Feather Duster to cancel out Yami's spell binding circle then she uses the Change of heart card she laid down from the last turn and took over Yami's Curse of Dragon. She then used Curse of Dragon against her father dropping him to 5800 life points. "Opps" She muttered just to piss him off.  
  
"Where in Ra's name did you learn to duel slave?" Yami was getting very pissed off that his own child was beating him. He was the King of Games after all. He laid down his Gaia the Fierce Knight down in attack mode next to his Cruse of Dragon.  
  
"None of your damn business. I play Graceful Charity." Calia discarded her Baby Dragon and her Flame Manipulator in exchange for the magic cards Yami and Dark hole. She also got Seiyanryu.  
  
"Leave yourself with one defense card is a big mistake. One made by beginners. I attack your face down with Curse of Dragon." Everyone say Calia Mystical elf come out of defense mode and die. "I now attack your life point directly bringing you down to 5700."  
  
"Ouch mommy he just hurt me, but then I forgot you let you bitches kill my mother. Try this one on for size asshole. I play the magic card Dark Hole destroying all of our monsters. Now I equip Ryu-Ran with Salamandra and attack your life point's directly brining you down to 2900. Aren't you supposed to be the King of Game or something? Looks like King of Lame to me." Seth just shook his head at her taunting. If she did not have the God of Sun Dragon, Ra. She would be dead after the way she has been running her mouth. I will make sure to tie her up later.  
  
"When I am done with you, you will never utter an other word. I put Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight in defense mode as well as lay this card in defense mode." Calia saw a look in his eyes. He must have pulled Obelisk out. SHIT. Calia thought as she pulled Swords of Reviling light. She placed Nightmare Steel cage face down as well as her Swords of Reviling Light card. Magic cards only work for one turn against a God card. I need to pull Ra within two turns or I will more than likely have my voice box smashed. Calia looked up not revealing her thoughts on her face.  
  
"Ready for defeat yet? I sacrifice….." Calia interrupted Yami and she yelled for her magic card to activate.  
  
"There father you can not sacrifice your monsters to summon Obelisk." Calia saw the look of surprise on his face. She knew as long as he could not summon a monster for 2 turns inside that cage. This gave her 3 turns to bring up Ra.  
  
"Trying to prevent your defeat. How pathetic. I use the magic card Despell" Calia flipped up one of her facedowns.  
  
"Sorry, I play the magic card Magic Jammer and jam your Despell. I also place this card face down." Calia smirked as she placed her Judgeman down. She also pulled her Blue Eyes White Dragon. She would need him to power up Ra. Yami placed Mirror Force face down and skipped his turn. Calia placed her Blue Eyes White Dragon. She drew her God card, God of Sun Dragon, Ra. I have to play this smart. Let him get Obelisk out and then smash him. Calia thought as she skipped her turn and the nightmare steal cage disappeared.  
  
"Time to lose Calia." Yami said in a deadly tone as he sacrificed his monsters to bring forth The God of Obelisk. Calia knew it was coming and had her Swords of Reliving Light ready.  
  
"That is a sad attempt at shaving your ass Calia. Those will only last one turn."  
  
"One turn is all I need to seal your defeat old man. I sacrifice my Blue Eyes White Dragon, Judgeman, and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 to bring forth God of the Sun Dragon, Ra. My monsters energies combined give my God 6600 Attack and Defense points. I also have Ryu-Ran powered up to 2900. Do you wish to surrender before I blow your ass off this platform?" Calia saw the look of disbelief on every ones face with the exception of Seth and his Father, Seto, so she continued her taunting as she launched the attack on her father.  
  
"I guess not. Ra attack Obelisk and whip out the rest of Yami's life points." The dragon roared in response to its master as it launched a fireball attack at Obelisk that had Ryu-Ran hiding in his shell. Calia had to giggle at her favorite Shadow Monsters actions. He was utterly cute. Yami looked like hell. He had a few spots that were bleeding from that attack. Seto stepped forward as Calia reached down to comfort Ryu-Ran and Ra reached his head towards his master.  
  
"You were both good boys. I thank you, Ra, for helping me out. You freed me." Calia reached her hand up towards Ra's head as he brought his face to it. No one had ever seen a God Monster do this with anyone. Apparently no one knew of the close connection Calia had with Ra or Ryu-Ran for that matter, was ramming into Calia for his attention. Calia Bent back down to reassure him of his good job. Ra took this time to disappear back into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"You did very well today to Ryu-Ran. I am proud of you." Calia started patting Ryu-Ran as Priestess Isis, High Priest Seto, Priest Seth, and Yami came up to her. Calia straighten up while Ryu-Ran took a defensive stance in front of Calia. Yami looked at the shelled dragon strangely.  
  
"He does not like you. He also insists on being a child and popping in and out of the Shadow Realm whenever he wants. So if I were you I might be careful. He might try to set you on fire." Seto gave Calia a shut up look.  
  
"First thing you might want to work on is that mouth or my son might close it for you." Seto would have continued had it not been for Yami.  
  
"Where did you get that card? You are nothing but a stupid slut of a servant with nothing." Calia glared while Ryu-Ran rumbled.  
  
"In case you have forgotten stupid, I am your daughter and carry your blood in me. It is that blood that allows me to handle the gods. I was five when you started abusing me. I have not broking in twelve years. So that speaks for my will. I cannot explain why me, but I do remember seeing him as those assholes killed my mother and went for me. A fireball is all that kept me alive. But he is mine and there is nothing you can do about it. Now if I'm correct, I kicked your ass and now I get handed over to a new master." Ryu-Ran gave a huff that almost sounded like he was waiting for something.  
  
"Funny Ryu-Ran, come Calia we need to go get your things out of the side servant's room. I am going to have her in my room, in order to keep a better eye on her." Seth said to answer every one's looks.  
  
"Very well son, take her away and keep Ryu-Ran under control since he will not return." Just as they were going Calia had an after thought. She turned around and punched Yami right in the nose shattering it. Before anyone could do any thing Ryu-Ran was in fighting mode getting ready to attack.  
  
"You stupid ungrateful bitch! I should kill you for that." Yami snarled as he stepped towards Calia. Ryu-Ran had already been prepared for suck a move and tucked into his sheet and rammed into Yami. Calia stepped away from Seth and called to Ryu-ran who was preparing for another attack on the fallen Pharaoh  
  
"Ryu-Ran stop being a brat and come, before we get into more trouble and he calls the Dark Magician to handle you!" Calia snapped at her monster as he came to her.  
  
"That is not possible." Isis exclaimed as she looked at the pair.  
  
"Yes it is Priestess. Ryu-Ran is like a damn child. He comes and goes when he pleases. He acts stupid all the time running up and down the hallway I am in while I work, He loves to play around, help me out with my chores even through he does nothing but make things worse than they already are. I cannot control it when he comes in and out of the Shadow Realm except if it is to duel. Nonetheless, I treat him as he acts and that is as a child. A dangerous child as father just found out. Be lucky he did not try to set you on fire." Calia waved her hand to bring Ryu-Ran to her side as she and her husband walked off the platform and towards the palace. They had walked thru the palace in silence it was not until they got near her room did Seth find his tongue.  
  
"You know you could have died today?" Seth glared at her as they went into her closet size room off the Pharaoh's room main bedchamber. It was a mess at the moment from when Calia had tired to find a dress that was not crimson color from her own blood.  
  
"I had Ra, love. I knew he would not let me down." Calia grabbed her old dresses and her hairbrush. They started to leave.  
  
"Very true. You do know I am going to have to punish you…" They entered their bedroom when she turned to him.  
  
"I was hopping for it. What do you want me to do master?" Seth chuckled when Ryu-Ran bumped them both and they crashed down onto the floor.  
  
"Ryu-Ran you had better go play in the tub and leave us alone or I will kick your shelled butt back to the Shadow Realm myself." They heard his squeak as he ran into the bathing room. That was his second favorite place to play. The Nile was his first. It was odd that a fire type loved water.  
  
"He is just plain odd." Seth mumbled as he laid Calia on their bed and kissed her as they listen to the water splashing.  
  
"Extremely. Now where were we?" She giggled as he attacked her mouth.  
  
End of Day Dream  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
SLAM " ADAM KAIBA WAKE UP NOW!!" The teacher yelled after she slammed her ruler on his desk. Not even that would jolt him awake. So Jackson got up from his seat and slammed his book into the back of Adam's head waking him up from his daze.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Adam was rubbing the back of his head and heard every one laughing at him.  
  
"That was your wake up call Mr. Kaiba. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, sleep in my class again."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Adam mumbled rubbing his head.  
  
*What did I tell you?* Seth picked himself off the floor. That hit had knocked him off his bed.  
  
~Shut up!~ Adam heard Seth laughter rang out thru his head as he listen to the teacher. 


	11. Connections: Has a Lemon

Chapter 11 contains a lemon. To find chapter 11 go to http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=8672&chapter=11 


	12. Hello old friend

An: Well let me tell you being well prepared is not always a good thing. I got bored during Hurricane Isabel when it knocked out the power and wrote a little of the Battles time line. Needless to say I am O_O, I got it the first duel of Battle City happening at chapter 30, but I am notorious for changing things. Damn that is a lot; I doubt I can keep the story going that long with a decent storyline.  
  
I am gonna say now so I don't have to deal with the canon people or die hard fans that want me on a stick. I am playing around with the Yami's being solid. The reason I gave was desire. Like you know, if you want it bad enough and your desire is strong enough, you can do anything. However they still need to protect their charges, so they can go back into their items, just not as spirits. I fully believe once you become solid or more like their charges, the more bonded they become. So becoming a sprit and tearing for their charge would hurt like a bitch I would think.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor college student who only owns Calia, Seth, Adam, Kayla, Milia and Jackson.  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 12: Hello old friend  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: November 17, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Black Clown Game Shop  
  
"So you and Adam still are not talking to each other?" Jack slid the last Dungeon Dice Monster game from the box onto the shelf. Kay just shook her head at him refusing to talk about it.  
  
"You know he misses you, Adam has not been any fun since you two had your little piss fit. I can't get him to go break into the Crack High anymore. Those stupid air head jocks need an ass whooping." Jack laughed until he felt something standing over him. Duke was less than impressed with his son's extracurricular activities.  
  
"Hey Uncle Duke, how are you today?" Kay smiled at one of her parent's best friends.  
  
"It was fine Kay if you exclude taking care of this delinquent. Why don't you go order pizza for us, Jack is supposed to be doing this himself." Duke slapped Jackson upside the head when he heard his son calling him an ass under his breath.  
  
"Don't you have some pleasuring to do that does not include making my life hell?" Duke's green eyes became ablaze with fire at his son's comment. Jack decided to push it further. "You know dad one day I am gonna record one of your sessions and slip it in the library under a different title."  
  
"And one day I am going to sew that smart ass mouth of yours up son. Now don't you have a pig sty to clean up after you see Kayla to the door?" Jack laughed at his father's lame attempt at a comeback.  
  
"Yes Jack see me to the door so you can go clean that natural disaster you call your room up." Kayla pulled Jack out of the main shop area by the sleeve as she made it for the exit.  
  
"Hey I resent that." Jack shouted like he was wounded. Kay just laughed at him as she left the Black Clown Game Shop. Kayla stepped out into the muggy hot summer air that smelled with a hint of fall that was coming. She walked along the familiar empty streets of the nighttime. There was never anyone but teenagers out at this time of night on this side of Domino. A slight breeze rustled her blue school uniform pants as Kayla pasted the candy store that was the midway point between her house and Jack's house. Kayla did not see the shadow that was off to her left side as she kept walking on her way home. Kayla only became aware of the shadow when it attacked her and threw her to the ground. Kayla was so scared she had no time to fight back or scream. She was however able to scream in her head, a call which Calia heard.  
  
~:::~  
  
"So do you think we should try this now?" Adam asked his Yami as they walked towards Kayla's house. Both Yami's looked at each other trying to decide. They both nodded their heads slightly as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ok then, you heard Bakura. All you have to do is concentrate and want it bad enough, but know there is literally no going back one you do this."  
  
"Yes Adam we know this, but our need to be with each other fully is deciding this for us. I and Calia need to feel each other and be whole as one again." Seth assured his Hikari in a soothing tone as he placed his transparent hands over Calia transparent ones. Together they started concentrating. After some time the Eye of Ra appeared on their heads. Adam's armbands started to glow as he became slightly dizzy. However as soon as the feeling came it was gone. Just as Calia was about to speak she heard a scream in here head followed by another scream.  
  
"Shit that was Kayla I know it." Adam swore as he started to run towards the sound. He finally found Kayla struggling with a large thug that was trying to take her bag. Before either knew what had happened Adam had the thug on the ground pounding the shit out of him.  
  
"ADAM STOP" Kayla screamed when she saw blood coming from the guy that tired to beat and rob her. Adam did stop to look at her.  
  
"Oh come on it is just a cut above the eyebrow Kay, I did no real damage to the punk." Seth and Calia chuckled as they watched the pair. Adam stood up and let the thug run. Kayla looked over to Calia and Seth when they chuckled.  
  
"Who are you two? Adam do you know these people?" Kayla questioned not really looking at their clothes.  
  
"Well they are..." Adam never got to finish due to Kayla cutting him off.  
  
"Priest and slave, am I correct?" Kayla had finally noticed their clothes when Adam started to stutter.  
  
"Yes you are correct young one. Though how can you tell?" Seth was taken back by Kayla question on his and Calia's former status.  
  
"I spent most my life in Egypt with My parent's one being a Yami who was Pharaoh. Though telling by your robes I would say you were aligned with the High Priest in some way. I would say son by your looks. You look like Adam's dad who was the former High Priest to Yami, my papa, though I hardly ever call him that."  
  
"Don't get her started ok; she is a living breathing Egyptian fact book. Kayla this Is Calia and she came from your gauntlets. Now please no more questions out here. Why don't Seth and I walk you two to the Game Shop. Knowing Joey he is worried you are not back yet." Adam pushed Kayla in the direction of her home as the Yami's followed enjoying being solid again as they held hands following their Hikari's.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Kame Game Shop  
  
Joey lifted his head to the sound of the shop door opening wondering who would be coming in this close to closing. He was also worried about Kayla being out so late. Joey was relived to see Kayla home safe and sound but did a double take when he saw Seth and Calia.  
  
"Who's da Mini Ass Kayla?" Seth raised an eyebrow at the insult wondering who this man was who would dare say something of that nature to him. Kayla tired to cover a laugh with a cough as Adam started to explain.  
  
"Um Joey and my dad don't get along real well. Dad call's Uncle Joey mutt, pup, dog and so on. Uncle Joey just calls dad an ass among other things. You are almost an exact copy of dad so that is why Uncle Joey called you Mini Ass. It was nothing towards you." Adam tired to assure his Yami while Joey apologized to Seth.  
  
"Um Uncle Joey, it seems that there are more Yami's floating around even though there are no more Items to use. So the same spell used on the other Yami's must have been used on Seth and Calia here. Now if you do not mind we are going up to my room. Seth and Calia have some explaining to do." Kayla said goodnight to her Uncle as she lead everyone up to her room still keeping her distance from Adam, there was still an awkward air between them. It made the Yami's roll their eyes.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Ok, I would like to know everything. Yami would shit his astral pants if he found out there were other sprits outside the seven items without a logical reason." Kayla asked closing the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Trust me Kay, there seems to be a logical reason if you can believe a story about back stabbing assholes and a love so strong the remaining one sealed himself inside a arm band." Kayla just looked at him.  
  
"Next time we want the botched play by play Adam remind me to ask you." Adam just whistled, and then took a step back before he asked his next question.  
  
"Are you pmsing Kay?"  
  
"That was stupid Hikari, very stupid." Seth added to the conversation as he held a hand up to calm Kayla. Calia decided to step forward and answer the questions that her Hikari threw at her.  
  
"As Adam has stated there is a logical reason that me and Seth are contained within the gauntlets and arm bands, though the arm bands are the baka's own fault." Seth glared at Calia as she continued to talk. "I was born a slave to a high ranking official of the Pharaoh's council."  
  
*Tell her the truth Calia. Tell her the man that raised her is the same man that was your abuser and father.* Seth sent to her mentally  
  
**Shut up will you? That is useless information at this point and time. The ass is not around. I also for some reason do not want to cause her any more harm than I already have.**  
  
*Well, well, you are finally caring about others, just don't let it make you soft. Who knows what evil lurks out there. We were woken up for a reason.* However, Seth forgot about his wife's temper and did not think when he told her not to get soft. Therefore he was not ready for her next move. She spun around to him and grabs his balls digging her nails into them.  
  
"Become soft Seth? Has al those years in those arm bands killed what was left of your brain cells." She squeezed to make her point clear to him. Seth could feel tears coming to his eyes as he nodded to her. He breathed a sign of relief when she let go of him. *That was cruel* He sent to her.  
  
**No cruel would be making you take cold baths several times a day.**  
  
"Um may I ask what that was for?" Kayla asked a bit shocked at what she saw from the couple.  
  
"The baka forgot to use his brain when he said something, nothing more." Calia was casual about it. She and Seth did this frequently. Both teens looked at each other deciding not to bother to get any more information.  
  
"Well as I was saying, when I was born my mother, she made a deal to keep me safe from being a slave. She however was killed on my fifth birthday; I was forced to become a salve. My master was a real bastard who beat me on a regular basis."  
  
"It did not help that you were a smart ass with your master all the time." Seth added to the tale.  
  
"Will you shut the hell up?" Calia asked glaring at Seth. "When I was around ten years of age I meet Seth and began to help him and his father as well as do my daily chores. Before we knew it the years pasted on by. Seth and I grew closer and closer to each other. When I was eighteen, I won my freedom from my master as well as married Seth in a private ceremony. When the Pharaoh died after sealing the Shadow Games away, the High Counselors grabbed me and had my soul ripped from my body. It was then put into those gauntlets. Baka here sealed himself into my wedding armbands to prevent from going to the underworld without me. And they say women are the sentimental ones." Seth pushed Calia only to get slapped back. This started a pushing slapping match between the couple as their Hikari's watched from the sidelines.  
  
"Is this normal?" Kayla was not sure after she saw what Calia had done earlier.  
  
"It's ok young one; she hurt me but not as much as you think. I got enough scar tissue down there to help prevent the pain." Calia rolled her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Did we ease your concerns?" Calia looked at Kayla who smiled.  
  
"For now, I am really tired from earlier. If I think of anything else I will ask you." Seth and Calia nodded. They both made for the door when Kayla stopped them.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Kayla asked the pair. Seth sent a message to Adam via their link as they left.  
  
"They are going to visit an old friend in the Shadow Realm Kay, just leave them be." Kayla made an 'O' with her mouth as she understood what was going on. This was the closest they had been since that night.  
  
"I know things have been really strained, but me, Jack, and Milia are going out to Cold Fusion tomorrow. We want to bring the Yami's with us."  
  
"Yes they need to learn to fit in. Fine I will come, I just have to find Calia some clothes tomorrow." Adam nodded.  
  
"I will come by around eleven tomorrow to come get you two. This way we can try to keep them both in control." Kayla smiled as Adam walked out of her room. She leaned against the cold wooden door as she thought about what had happened. Papa is not going to be pleased with this. Kayla though as she went to go get ready for bed.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
The Shadow Realm  
  
"It has been a long time. I forgot to dodge your claw attack." Seth chuckled as they walked thru the cold purple-misted Shadow Realm. They were looking for Mahado, known to most as The Dark Magician.  
  
"Or you just need to think with the right head for once." Seth laughed at his wife this time. He came up behind her wrapping his hands around her thin waist. They were passing thru what Seth thought to be the spell caster section of the Shadow Realm. The area was filled with cobble stone roads, little stone huts with different colored roofs; each colored roof representing the owner. Pink and blue for Mana, or Dark Magician Girl, blue and green for Mystical Elf, purple and green for Mahado, and so forth. Smoke was coming form a few chimneys as the monsters made their meals and potions. A few monsters were out walking about visiting their friends or shopping.  
  
"My aren't we being cheeky tonight." They were startled when they heard a chuckle that did not belong to Seth. The sound made them both look up to see they were standing in front of Mahado's house. He was watching them with those icy green eyes of his.  
  
"Enjoying your entertainment Mahado?" Calia smiled at her friend before going to embrace him.  
  
"As always when watching you two play with each other." Mahado beckoned them to enter his home. When they entered they were assaulted by the strong smell of herds and plants that littered the table and other spaces. The main room looked like it did when he was still alive. Sand colored stones made the walls. Shelves full of books were in disarray from constant use. Scrolls were scattered all over the table indicating Mahado had been writing when they came into the Shadow Realm. There were several wooden chairs settled around the room, a door, which lead into the kitchen. Calia saw a rich red rug leading into another room indicating that was his bedroom. The ground under their feet was sandstone with particles of sand everywhere on the floor. The whole house was lite up by candles. It was like they were back in Egypt.  
  
"One would think you would want to get away from all the sand since it makes everything dirty?" Calia looked at the floor then to Mahado. Mahado smiled as he gestured for them to sit down as he began to sit himself.  
  
"I find it comforting to be among familiar surroundings. I see you were finally released from your items. I did not think it would have been this late in the young ones lives. However I did feel a disturbance with one of the items five years ago. That led me to believe that you would be waking soon after." Calia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not you too, Seth thinks something big is coming as well." Mahado nodded at the statement.  
  
"The end of the world might be upon us unless Master Yami's little one can stop it. So in that respect Seth is correct. It was just not by an evil man's design that you were imprisoned inside your grandmother's cherished gauntlets. Destiny and fate go hand in hand, they have a way of making things bend to their will."  
  
"What do you mean about Kayla? Sure she let me loose, but that has nothing to do with it." Seth put his hand on Calia to clam her.  
  
"Calia do you remember Namisha, she was your dress maker?" Seth saw Calia nod so he continued. "Good, now before I continue please stay quite until I am done. There is a lot to explain about Kayla and her bloodline. Istral the mage in your father's court that could come close to defeating me in father in the ways of magic was Namisha's daughter. As you know mages in the Pharaoh's court had to be of noble blood. However father disregarded that when he found Istral, in fact he did not even tell me of her origins. I only found out when I told Namisha of your death and she wished her daughter could have helped you. Before I sealed myself I gave your gauntlets and your Blue Eyes White Dragon to Istral. I made her promise to keep you safe till the day destiny thought you would be needed. Istral is Kayla's ancestor, which means Kayla, is the last of Istral's line unless she produced a child. As you know all the mages of that time could use the Shadow powers. Kayla is no exception, if she is pushed to the breaking point I believe we will see Istral magic once again flare, but thru her descendant. Do you not agree with me Mahado?" Seth finished his long explanation a bit winded.  
  
"Yes my friend I would say that is a fair guess on what could happen. I know from personal experience Istral was a powerful mage and would only get stronger with age and wisdom. I dare say if the little one was pushed past her restraints and guided properly, she would be able to harness the Shadow Realm as Istral and those of her caliber did in the past. I have watched Kayla from afar; she has an amazing amount of control except when it comes to Master Yami. Those two fight almost as much as you and he did Calia."  
  
"So you are telling me my Hikari has the potential to be as strong as my father all because of Istral?" She saw both men nod at her. "What do we do from here?" Calia was a bit nervous.  
  
"We wait to see what happens." Both men said at once. Calia laughed at her husband and friend and they sat around the fireplace and reminisced about the old times.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Kayla's Dream  
  
Utter cold was all Kayla felt when she shot up straight in her bed. "This can't be a dream" She thought as she looked around her.  
  
A cold mist that floated surrounded Kayla, molding and conforming to her body shape as it passed over her. As far as Kayla could see the room was blacker than the deepest bowels of hell. Kayla threw off her covers and stuck a tentative foot over the edge of her bed to touch the floor. Seeing she would not fall thru the floor Kayla got up and walked around what she thought was her bed. She could not see it anymore. Kayla walked around for what seemed like ages till she saw a door. Thinking it would get her out Kayla opened and went thru that door. What she found was she walked into the Temple of Ra that had been located next to the Pharaoh's palace when Yami ruled. Kayla also noticed that she was dressed in a thing that looked like a halter-top and a skirt that tied at the hip. It showed most of her left side. Kayla looked at all the jewels she was adorned with and wonders why she was dressed like this.  
  
Walking up the stairs to The Temple of Ra Kayla noticed there were a lot of priests running around. They paid her no mind as they went about their chores. Finding it funny to see this temple completely restored Kayla walked into the outer chambers of the Temple before pushing into the inner chambers where the Pharaoh and High Priest would make their sacrifices. Instead of finding them she found a women dress like her with blond hair like hers. Kayla stood there till the women noticed Kayla. The women turned around and looked into Kayla's eyes. Kayla sucked in a breath as eyes as blue as hers stared straight into her soul. The women got up and stood in front of Kayla.  
  
"You must be ready my daughter." In a wisp of smoke the women and the temple faded from Kayla's eyes leaving her with nothing but a cold stabbing pain like deaths hand trying to rip her soul out.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Kayla yelled as she woke up from that nightmare. "Be ready my daughter? What was that about and who was that women?" Kayla thought as she laid back down on her bed looking at the stars before she made an attempt to go back to sleep. Kayla did not want to see that women again. 


	13. Oh God Shopping

An; well it is Turkey Day as I write this but unless I have some major energy It wont be done on Turkey Day. But I doubt I will have any energy either. New puppies are zapping me dry. In this chapter I am gonna play around with the burials for the ancient Egyptians. I know they were all buried in their own tombs, but for the story I am gonna put Seto, Istral, Seth and Calia side by side but in separate caverns. Above the door ways to their tombs will be special markings tat differ from each person and or couple.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor college student who still lies at home. I only own Seth, Calia, Kayla, Adam, Milia, Jackson and now Istral.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time Chapter 13: Oh God..Shopping By Cascade Illusions Last Revised: November 30, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"I wonder what could be back here." Yugi asked as he held up a small torch in the air. He and Yami found a hidden doorway leading from Yami's burial chamber into another huge complex. They were following a path of hieroglyphs that seemed to be leading them into a deep black abyss.  
  
"I am not sure Aibou. I never remember seeing this portion on the plans for my tomb." Yami sounded as if he was deep in though till they cam upon a three way division at the end of the tunnel. The walls looked to be made of mud brick and not the stone that made Yami's tomb. It was odd as well considering the grandeur of Yami's tomb and then to come to basically a mud house. The floor however had a four inch thick layer of sand on it as well as what looked to be a well in the middle of the floor. It looked like an Ancient Egyptian bath that had been put in the floor. The water inside the well smelled faintly of jasmine  
  
The division turned into three openings that looked as black as the one they had just come down. Above each opening was a symbol. The one directly inform of Yugi and Yami had a Blue Eyes White Dragon with the Millennium Rod over it. To the left of the pair was two rings linked together saying they had been a couple. The one on the left proved to be the most curious for Yami as he puzzled why a couple would be buried next to the High Priest and why Seto was buried here. The opening on the left had the Dark Magic Ritual with a set of gauntlets in the middle of it.  
  
"Yami what do you think those signs mean. I know Seto's but what is with the rings and the other?"  
  
"The rings say a married couples lies within and the other is a mystery. I do not know of anyone that had the Black Magician of Chaos as their soul monster as this one seems to depict. Come, lets go see who lies within." Just as Yami started to walk towards the left opening the Magician of Black Chaos appeared suddenly in attack position.  
  
"Oh shit what brought him forth Yami? You did not do that inadvertently did you?" Yugi screamed in surprise. Just then a distinctive female voice filled with power could be heard.  
  
"Only those of my blood may enter my tomb. Intruders be gone or you will feel the wrath of the shadows." Yami started to take a step forward with the Eye of Ra blazing in all its glory on his forehead when the Magician of Black Chaos shot an energy beam at him. The energy beam threw Yami into the far wall closest to the left opening the Shadow Monster was protecting.  
  
"Yami lets go get out of here. It is not worth our life at the moment to see who is in there." Yugi pulled Yami up and began to leave the three-way division. Both had a lot on their minds as they walked back thru the secret door and into Yami's tomb room on there way out of the tomb.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"So what do you think of this Seth?" Calia asked her husband as she held up a silk shirt for him. Calia had learned quickly how to shop in this day and age. It was a lot different than it used to be. Seth, Calia, Adam and Kayla were at the mall in one of Domino's most expensive shopping center Catalina's. The four were buying clothes for Seth and Calia. The store was done in rich red, gold, and silvers. A red that made Seth uneasy.  
  
"Find it in blue and maybe." Seth did not like the color red too much. It reminded him of the time Calia had almost died of blood lose.  
  
"You and your dislike of red is getting older by the century. You need color to your life." Calia stood there looking at him in her light purple mid way lace up top and lace up sided blue jeans with white sandals.  
  
*What is with the red?* Adam asked his Yami.  
  
**Something to do with Calia being hurt is all and she knows it. She just has to be like this to try and get a rise out of me. She has been this way since we were kids.**  
  
*Alright if you say so.* Adam closed the connection when he heard Seth say something.  
  
"There is no way I am wearing leather pants Calia. If you like them so much then why don't you buy them?" Calia smiled.  
  
"Do you think they would look good on me love?" Seth groaned knowing this was gonna take a long time. Just like all men he hated shopping.  
  
"Yes angel they look just fine on you. Why don't you pick up a few pairs so you do not have to barrow Kayla's?"  
  
"I knew you were good to keep around for something Seth. Good idea you have there, come help me pick them out."  
  
"Girl you keep up with your mouth and I am gonna punish you." Kay groaned because she had heard that husky tone in her parent's voice. That always led to her fleeing from the house as they started their punishment.  
  
"Could you two keep that in a room somewhere that is not here?" Adam and Seth chuckled at Kay's statement.  
  
"Speaking of which where do you think they should stay?" Adam asked Kayla as she looked over tank tops for Seth. She was following her yami's orders on what to get him.  
  
"Considering the way they are, I would leave them with you. I can defend myself just fine and if I do need her we still have the mind link and she can take over at will." Seth nodded at the assessment as Calia brought him about seven tank tops to try on or he would get nothing.  
  
"They sure are a sex driven pair." Adam whispered to Kayla.  
  
"Yes they are, but I find it sweet. They are so comfortable with each other and in love."  
  
"CALIA NO RED DAMMIT." Kayla and Adam looked at each other before running to intervene from a fight they could feel coming.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Your father is going to kill you, you do know this? That card was for emergencies only." Kayla reprimanded Adam for using his credit card to buy over five thousand dollars worth of clothing and accessories.  
  
"This was an emergency but you are right. Five thousand and seven hundred dollars will get me killed. Oh well I can handle the old man if he decided to get piss about it. He could drop that much on a lunch since he hates to eat anything that is not imported." Kayla rolled her eyes at Adam as they made there way to his house. From there they would all get dressed and head to Crash Collision a new dance club that had opened up.  
  
"I take it that a lot was spent. What is it measured in gold?" Calia asked, she was used to Seth dropping fifteen to twenty gold coins on her every time they went to the Market.  
  
"I would say maybe half a gold coin." Seth chuckled.  
  
"That was nothing then, I used to drop fifteen to twenty gold coins on Calia once a week." Both kids looked in shock as they walked up the driveway. Adam looked around and found that his father was not home so all was clear.  
  
"Come on let's get in before you two are seen. Not many know about you two and I do not feel like explaining anything today. I will put you two in the room next to mine. No one ever goes in there. It used to be my playroom. I will have some furniture brought in for you." The Yami's nodded as they entered the house.  
  
"That is very kind of you Adam." Calia spoke up with a rare thank you on her part.  
  
"You're welcome Calia, anything to make you two more comfortable. Just keep the banging down. I do need my sleep unlike you two."  
  
"Or them watching out for you and Jack and your porno tapes." Adam turned deep red.  
  
"Did you have to mention those?" Adam hissed before suggesting they go tour the house before it was time to get ready to go to the club with Jack and Milia.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
The Black Clown Game Shop  
  
"So do you think Adam and Kayla are right? About us liking each other more then friends?" Milia heard a crash in the bathroom followed by a yelp. Jack came out of his bathroom with a little blood on his face from his razor.  
  
"What makes you ask a question like that Milia?" Jack could see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it is every time we go out to party I end up back here naked."  
  
"Maybe that is just a fluke when that happens even if at least once every two weeks." Jack went back into the room to clean his face. "I wish I could tell her the truth." Jack though as he went back to shaving. He could have sworn he had heard some crying coming from his room.  
  
"So what are you wearing tonight Milia?" Jack asked as he walked into his mostly light green and blue room. It was Milia's idea to paint the walls light green and blue. Then to have the carpet, furniture, curtains, and everything else match. The bedspread was a deeper shade of blue to offset the walls and everything else. Stitched into the comforter was the Duel Monster Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior. In the curtains was Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, the Magnet Warriors that make Valkyrion. Jack had a large corner desk with a black computer in the far left corner of his room. On the right side were his dresser and a small night table with a lamp and clock. His phone was on his desk.  
  
"I was thinking my purple tank top and my trek cargo's with my boots."  
  
"Nice combo. I heard tonight they are gonna have a DJ instead of a band. It should be fun. Watch Adam and Kayla dance despite the distance between them."  
  
"I agree, now go get your skinny ass dressed so we can head over the Kaiba mansion to meet them."  
  
"Yes mother." Jack had to run out his room in a towel with Milia chasing him. Duke knew better than to ask.  
  
~:::~  
  
"And this is the study." Adam pointed out a room filled with books to the roof and several long tables and a rather large desk.  
  
"This is where Seto does his work when he is at home. So try not to get caught in here until we tell him that you exist." Kayla added for Adam.  
  
"What would he do if he did?" Seth asked.  
  
"Have security take you out and throw you in jail, but before that happened you would more than likely send the security to the Shadow Realm. Bakura did it once."  
  
"That is a very likely assessment with Calia, I on the other hand have a bit more control..." Seth was interrupted when Calia kicked him.  
  
"Ok, well Jack and Milia will be here in about thirty minutes. So let's go get you guys into your new clothes and then Adam and I will get ready."  
  
"Very well, lets go so me and Calia can see this club you keep talking about." Seth started to walk towards what he knew to be Adam's room. After picking things out it only took the group fifteen minutes to get ready. Kayla chose her black boots, her black leather pants with her baby blue sports bra. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Calia was dressed in a pair of khakis and a white tank top. She had gold sandals and a gold belt on. Her hair was put into two French braids. Seth and Adam were both dressed in black pants with Adam having a Black tank top on and Seth having a loose button up shirt on. Both Seth and Calia had their jewelry on which consisted of armbands, earrings, and wristbands. They all heard a doorbell ring and went to go meet Jackson and Milia.  
  
"So we ready for happy hour? You know it is great have the Great ass Seto Kaiba for a father man. We can do as we want." Jack announced his hello to the group.  
  
"Great and here I thought I was gonna get to party, but instead we get babysitting duty Milia." Kayla rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes don't it sux ass to have to baby sit two baka's when we could be dancing."  
  
"HEY, we resemble that comment." Both Jack and Adam cried as they walked out of the house and made their way to Jackson's hummer. 


	14. Job?

An: Well I finally got a good review in a long while. I hardly ever get them, but I don't write for reviews unlike some people. Anyways who would think it would be funny to have Calia be offered a job with some sort of physicality? I thought it would be, so let's see what happens with that. Sorry but this chapter is shorter than the normal ones.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor college student who only owns Calia, Seth, Adam, Kayla, Milia, Jackson, and Istral.  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 14: Job?  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: December 6, 2003  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
Cold Fusion  
  
Cold Fusion was the newest and hottest club in Domino up to date. The club was four stories high and spanned five city blocks. The inside was black and white marble with marbled blue, pink, green and purple seats, and tables. The bar and restaurant area was marbled red. Strobe lights and other lights lit up the stage that the DJ's and bands played on. What no one knew was Duke, Jacks father was the owner with Jack as part owner.  
  
The DJ was blaring Smooth by Santana as the gang arrived at the dance club in the city.  
  
"Looks like he is going for Latin music first." Jack spotted the Yami's confused expressions. "Here in modern times we have different music styles. This particular one is called Latin. DJ Kamikaze and he is called that because he is crazy, plays almost every style of music he can get his hands on." Jack explained to Seth and Calia who at the same time were probing their Hikari's mind for the answers. They both nodded their head and looked around for Adam and Kayla who as Milia predicted, were dancing.   
  
"Even though they are standoffish with each other over some incident, nothing can stop them from dancing together. Confusing aint it Jack?"  
  
"No shit Milia. Come let's go get a table and drinks." Jack pulled Milia with him as they went to their favorite table on the fourth level. The only level reserved for VIP's and the four teens and their guests.  
  
"How come no one else is up here?" Seth asked as they sat down at a set of cushions that was set deep in the floor like someone has cut a circle out of the floor and left the middle, and then stuffed it with cushions. It was level with the railing so everyone could see what was going on.  
  
"This level is only reserved for me, Jack, Adam, and Kayla along with our guests. Jack and his dad own this club. So we have total privacy up here. Plus Jack and ass like to get into fights when they drink. So being up here works." Milia answered as she slapped Jack in the back of the head as he took a drink. Being used to it he did not spill any of his Screwdriver.  
  
"Just ignore her, we all do." Jack managed to get out before Milia slapped him again and then walked off to go watch Adam and Kayla. Seth and Calia went to go watch took.  
  
~:::~  
  
"So do you care to talk to me or should we just dance and ignore the tension?" Adam was tired of waiting for his soul mate to come around. Kayla bit her lip.  
  
"Sorry Adam, but I am scared. We did something and can't remember." Kayla felt tears come to her eye lids as the DJ put on 'She's all I ever had'.  
  
"Shushhh there is no need to cry about it. I am just as scared as you are, but Seth assures me that we will remember in time. I just want my friend back."  
  
"I am sorry for what I put you thru Adam. That was unfair of me to do to you since you were in the same place as me."  
  
"You know I would never do anything like that to you." Adam looked up to see Seth and Calia looking at them. "We have an audience." Kayla turned her head to look up to see who was looking at them and saw the Yami's as well.  
  
**Why don't you and Seth come learn to dance Calia** Kayla sent to her other half.  
  
*No we are gonna watch for a while* Kayla felt curiosity fill the link. She got an idea.  
  
"They want to learn how to dance from afar... 'Here comes the money' Just came on Adam. Let's teach them." Kayla started to do just that as she started to grid against Adam and got him moving in sync with her and her movements. Together they moved like water, ever changing and brushing with each other in a smooth fluid movement that could capture a room.   
  
*You dance as if you were lovers.* Seth commented on the display as he watched Adam and Kayla move on the dance floor in a manner the peasants used to at night while the Pharaoh slept.  
  
**Hopefully one day Yami, hopefully one day.** Adam was content for the first time since they woke up that morning and saw each other naked with that blood on the sheets.  
  
*Thinking about that day over and over is not going to help you and your situation.* Seth sensed the pain wash over Adam thru their link and took care of it before the memory that was trying to push thru did.  
  
**I am aware of that Seth; I just can't help but feel something from that night and day is missing. Speaking of which you and Calia had better find a room my father will not pick. That is the last thing I need for him to see. He would so blow a nerve just staring let alone yelling. **  
  
*Are you afraid of your father?* Seth was amused by the hesitation.  
  
**Fear has not a thing to do with it. I having a migraine from listing to him is what it has to do with it. But if you insist on getting caught by all means use his study. Then I will kick your astral ass when I get a migraine.**  
  
*Very well Hikari if you think you can do it.* Seth chuckled thru the link when he saw Kayla pinch Adam to get his attention.  
  
"Yes?" Adam asked his attacker.  
  
"You spaced out where you talking with Seth and why?" Kayla had seen Adam's eyes unfocused, which normally meant he was bored or now talking with Seth.  
  
"Seth, he was being an ass." Kayla laughed as Adam heard a growl thru his mental link with Seth and started to laugh too. Unknown to them Calia was laughing her ass off with them.  
  
"You know he is right love, you are an ass, just like your father." Calia doubled over as Seth approached her getting ready to tackle her. When Seth got near enough he grabbed Calia and started to tickle here around her hips where she was the most ticklish. Calia started to struggle.  
  
"Seth……stop…..it..n..ooo.w or..I will..throw..you .. in..a ..cold.. shower..with Ryu…R..a..n." Seth stopped long enough to look at her beet red face to allow her time to take him by surprise. Calia flipped Seth onto his back and straddled his hips with her intimate area right over his, thus making him hard.  
  
"Get the point lover?" Calia reached down and squeezed Seth and little before getting up to the shock of Jack and Milia. Seth just groaned as he lay on the floor willing his body to calm down. He growled about Calia doing it again. This was when Kayla and Adam decided to come up to the fourth level.  
  
"Why is he on the floor in pain?" Adam looked at Calia and just turned red figuring something sexual had just gone on.  
  
"Bitch there just playing around as she normally does." Seth hissed from the floor as he tired to get up.  
  
"Soo who is ready to go back to the main dance floor." Jack asked trying to take away some of the sexual tension that was building up between Seth and Calia.  
  
"Yes I agree, lets go show them how to dance." Kayla was excited about teaching her Yami something new.  
  
"Damn, bitch boy is here." Adam moaned as he looked down to see Johnson was in the club. Seth recognized the boy from the duel.  
  
"Behave or I will kick your ass Adam Kaiba." Kayla said in as stern of a tone as she could. There did not need to be a ridiculous brawl at the club again.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Adam bowed his head as they made their way to the dance floor. However when they got there trouble was waiting for them as always.  
  
"Get out of the way bio-waste." Milia snarled. Kayla laughed at her creative way of calling Johnson shit.  
  
"What the hell you just call me Bakura?" Johnson yelled over the music.  
  
"Nothing your small mind would ever comprehend. So if you will excuse us..." Milia and the other brushed by with out problems till it came to Calia. Johnson stopped her by putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Kayla baby why don't I go show you how to really dance instead of you dancing with that loser, Kaiba.''  
  
"If you do not remove your slimy hand from me you will be singing a higher tune peasant." Johnson just gave Calia a look and pulled her to him. Seth waved his hand to the others telling them to step back while Calia administered an ass whooping this boy would never forget.  
  
"I warned you." Calia smiled right before she punched the kid right in the nose. Not even missing a step she brought her other arm backwards into his gut, then stepped forward with a spin sending her foot right into his solar plex knocking the wind out of him. It didn't take much thought on her behalf it seemed as her hands started duking out left's and right's that would make any boxer proud. She finished up his ass kicking with a low knee to his most sensitive area. Johnson moaned just before he passed out from pain.  
  
"EXCUSE ME." Duke yelled as loud as he could at those around Calia. When he got there with a bouncer, Duke let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Kayla what have I told you guys about fighting at the club. It is NOT ALLOWED." Duke yelled then noticed that there seem to be doubles. "Oh hell, Jack bring everyone to my office and Travis get this trash out of the club and make sure he stays banned." Duke ordered everyone while he looked at the boy. there was minimal damage and was a clean knock out.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~  
  
"Ok which one of you took that boy out?" Duke asked calmly. He knew it was not his son or his friends, so it had to be one of the new Yami's. He could use people who can knock out a person that clean.  
  
"It was Calia, the blond next to Adam and Seth, dad." Jack spoke up. Duke looked over Calia.  
  
"Would you like a job as a bouncer?" Duke asked shocking everyone especially the Yami's. 


	15. OPPS: Has a partial Lemon

Chapter 15 contains a partial lemon. The chapter can be found at  
  
http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=8672&chapter=15 


	16. Dad chill out

AN: Well wasn't that fun. Calia almost got what she wanted. But damn Seto decided to work. What is gonna happen now? At least we don't have to worry about a baby yet. Well everything is going smooth thought Battle City just got kicked back to chapter 31 or 32. Depends on how slow I take the storyline, this story will truly be an epic. Yes I do know I made Yami an ass again and that my chapters keep getting shorter. I think it is from having puppies that is doing it to me. Anyways time for Seto to blow a gasket and have his eyes pop straight out of his head.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time By Cascade Illusions Chapter 16: Dad chill out Last Revised: December 15, 2003  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
To make sure he was not seeing things, Seto flipped on the rest of the lights in the study fully illuminating the whole room. Seto's eye bugged out of his head and he saw his sixteen-year-old son having sex with his sixteen-year-old best friend on his precious oak table. All he had to say for him self was "Oh Shit". This was too much for Seto to handle at twelve in the morning.  
  
"Adam get off of Kayla this instant and go put something decent on." When Seth did not comply with Seto, he lost it. "I SAID NOW YOUNG MAN." This shout woke up the real Adam who groaned in his bed. Adam got up sand went down the stairs to the source of yelling.  
  
"Father please, this is a very private thing you have just intruded on. Can't you see my wife needs relief?" Seth tired to reason with his father as Calia started to whimper under neither him.  
  
"EXCUSE ME" Seto yelled again. Seth would have replied but they heard another groan as Adam entered the room. He took one look at the situation and turned around.  
  
"Damn you two could have waited till you got to your room Yami, geez." Seto's eyes got wider at the statement.  
  
"What did you say?" Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
"That is my Yami father, now before you have a coronary and I have to clean your damn blood up let's go and let them finish what they started." Adam shot Seth a glare as he pulled Seto out who started yelling again by the arm out of the study.  
  
"Finally alone again, now where were we?" Calia asked. However, before Seth could slide into his love a ripple in the Shadow Realm caught their attention.  
  
"Shit what is going on Seth?" Before Seth could sit up a little figure stepped out of the mists. It was a little shelled red dragon with a cream and blue spotted shell. It has horns and a little piece of its shell on its head. It was the Shadow Monster known as Ryu-Ran. As soon as he saw his mistress he jumped and knocked Seth off and sat on Calia.  
  
"Ryu-Ran you little shit get the hell off me THIS INSTANT!!" Calia yelled the last part to get his attention. The monster bowed his head and got off.  
  
"You pain in the ass, I should've kick your shelled ass back to the Shadow Realm." Seth threatened Ryu-Ran as he got up. But he saw Calia was already dressing. "Calia...." She looked at Seth.  
  
"He wont go back even if I threaten him. The mood is ruined as it is. I am gonna take him back to Kayla's and see if I can't get him to go back." Calia walked over to Seth and kissed him good-bye. She then took Ryu-Ran and left to go to the game shop. Seth was left in a painful position but not as painful as he was. "Nothing a cold bath can't cure." Seth thought as he trudged out of the study on his way to his room. He bumped into Adam on the way there.  
  
"Nice touch with the study there Yami. Dad was yelling how it has to be cleaned now." Adam laughed not giving off any of his earlier irritation from being woken up.  
  
"Old habits die hard young Hikari, they really do. Tell your dad if he is so angered, to go call his blond lover for some play time." Seth chuckled when Adam face went green.  
  
"You can't mean he's...." After the revelation about his father Adam feel onto the floor and started laughing harder than the time Jack went to class drunk and flashed the teacher.  
  
"You did not know this little fact?" Seth was a bit perplexed.  
  
"No I did not. I wonder why he is still an ass if he gets some. Me and Kay always thought he was scrooge cause he did not get any. Well I got blackmail now, thank you Seth. I think I am going to go back to bed now, night." Adam went past Seth on the way to his room to finally get some decent sleep. Seth soon followed his Hikari to bed as well, he however had a bath before laying down for the night.  
  
~::~  
  
Across Town  
  
"Why wont you ever behave you stupid monster? Do you hate Seth that much?" Calia asked one of her most loyal monster Ryu-Ran. He just bobbed his head up and down at her last question, which earned him a slap in the head.  
  
"You need to get over your jealousy Ryu-Ran. I swear next time you do that I will hurt you." The eye of Ra appeared on Calia's forehead to make a point to the monster, who just squeaked and disappeared leaving Calia to disappear her self, but into her soul room. She needed rest after the actives she and Seth engaged in.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
Yami and Calia's Dreams  
  
"CALIA. Get your worthless ass in here before i come and find you then beat you." Yami yelled from his room. Calia reluctantly came out of hers in a new dress Seth had gotten her. Her father was naked and standing but his closet.  
  
"So someone had time to make a new dress, pity is has to come off." Calia felt rage flow thru her blood.  
  
"No it will not!" Calia felt her cheek become inflamed as she fell to the ground. She then felt a weight upon her tearing at something. "No my new dress." She cried inside her head as Yami ripped it to shreds leaving her with nothing on.  
  
"Behave and these things would never happen. Now go get my clothes and come dress me." He ordered her as he walked over to his bed where he picked up a jeweled collar and rope attacked it. Much like one of the palace dogs would ware. Calia came out with his clothes and saw the collar. Remembering she had no clothing to absorb the shock of any blows, she kept her mouth shut. She knew he planed for her to ware that to the dinner.  
  
"If his majesty would please come here to be dressed, the ball will start soon my lord" Calia hatred showing respect to the bastard.  
  
"Shut up, you do not speak for the rest of the night. If you do I shall whip you in front of everyone and let anyone else whip you if they so choose." Yami walked over to Calia and let her dress him. As soon as they were done he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her knees in front of him. He then snapped the collar on her. Pulling harshly on the leash, he pulled her to her feet and drug her out of the door. They walked down many hallways finally ending up in banquet room. Everyone stopped and stood as the Pharaoh came forth. Seth who was standing next to his father felt his blood boil. He knew what Yami was doing and there was nothing Seth could do about it but wait for the right moment.  
  
"Pharaoh I see you brought out entertainment." One of the other lords yelled out. Seth and Madaho just looked at Calia reaction, which was not happy.  
  
"Yes Lord Cryus, you may do with the bitch as you see fit. I hear she is good at satisfying any man." This lord Cryus was about to grab Calia's leash when she felt a very hard yank in the direction of Yami. She turned to look and saw Seth.  
  
"Come on Cyrus, she would kill you within two minutes. Old men do not need to suck away the beauty of the younger women. I and Mahado claim her for the night." Calia looked relived as she felt his hands brush her breasts.  
  
"Ah young Priest Seth I think you can have her, Chaos may need me for spells later." Mahado said not wanting anyone to know he had taken a male lover.  
  
"Very well Seth, but she must serve the others tonight." Yami got the last word as always.  
  
"As long sir as it is not sexually, If I may request Pharaoh." Seth asked not letting Yami get away with this.  
  
"You may young Seth, you may." Thus started Calia night of hell as she was dragged around all over the table but the Lords that had united under Yami.  
  
End of Dreams  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
Yami woke with a jolt as a banging at their house door, the same house they had had when Kayla was younger. Groaning Yami got up and slipped into a pair of boxers. He walked to the door and opened it roughly to show that the sun had just risen.  
  
"What?" Yami growled at the worker who came and woke him and Yugi up early. They had had a very late night, only having gotten to bed an hour before the banging.  
  
"Sir we found something you might want to look at. It is a series of tablets." Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Go get everyone out of that room. Me and Yugi will inspect it and see if it is safe." That had become a policy among the workers after three died from a trap that was set up in Yami's tomb.  
  
"Yami what is wrong, you seem distressed?" Yugi came up behind Yami and wrapped his hands around his husband's waist.  
  
"Nothing Yugi, I just had a strange dream is all. I think the workers found the Tablets of Destiny. So let's get dressed so we can go down and check to see. If they have then that means evil is coming."  
  
"What makes you say that Yami?" Yugi started to get dressed in his shorts and tank top outfit.  
  
"I put a spell on those tablets right before I was sealed away that the Tablets would not be uncovered till they were needed to solve the puzzle that would stop evil from coming into this world."  
  
"Basically they would need to be uncovered till the world needed saved from the Shadows again." Yami was always long winded.  
  
"Yes love, that is what it means. Come, let's go check on the tablets and see if it is them." They both left their little house and made their way down the stairs that had been cut into the rock face so many years ago. They reached the work area and were given direction on where the tablets could be found. They both took little torches and walked down into the area they had been pointed out. Yet another area not seen during the first excavation when they were here that first time.  
  
"I bet Kay would have loved to have seen this since she was the one who had found your tombs entrance to begin with." Yugi commented on their daughter.  
  
"Yes she will be mad she missed this." They had reached the area and saw the tablets, but that was not what made Yami stop talking it. It was..  
  
~:::~  
  
In Seth Soul Room  
  
"Shit." Calia was breathing heavy after that memory. Calia looked around and thought she was still in her soul room, but something was different. Calia could smell salt in the air. She only smelled this kind of salt when Seth was taking cold baths. "Oh my I ended up in Seth's Soul Room." She thought. Calia however was started from her thought when Seth came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"What happened, why are you here?" Seth asked concerned.  
  
"I had a nightmare about that night I had to serve everyone naked. I have a feeling someone else had that nightmare with me. But I don't know who. It was not Kayla I know that for sure."  
  
"We will figure it out later, why don't you get some sleep." Seth lead Calia to their bed and laid her down. He watched her go to sleep before returning to his bath. 


	17. Why the secret?

AN: Back to my hyper writing again. I am just so full of ideas. I got more reviews as well, yay me. Has anyone wondered who the voice was or how Istral fits in? All will be shown as we near Battle City. How does everyone like the story so for? Good or bad yet? Oh don't forget to pop by the shop.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time By Cascade Illusions Chapter 17: Why the secret? Last revised: December 16, 2003  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
"Why are you here Ishtar?" Yami was not happy to see the owner of the Millennium Necklace here by the Tablets of Destiny.  
  
"I am here to take the Tablets to your daughter my Pharaoh, it is her destiny." Yugi looked shocked and Yami just looked pissed off.  
  
"Kayla has not a damn thing to so with this Ishtar! Leave my little girl out of this." Yami was near yelling.  
  
"You know that not to be true my Pharaoh, in your heart you know what is truth. She did after all find your physical body after many had tried and died. I must take the tablets to Domino before the tournament."  
  
"What tournament?"  
  
"The one Kaiba will set up and the children will par take in. Trust me Pharaoh, destiny has chosen the descendant of Istral to save the world. I must take these Tablets with me." Yugi spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Take them tonight. I know you can not fight destiny, but if she is harmed so shall you." Yugi walked off to contemplate what had just spoken of. Yami just glared and followed his husband.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
The next day at Kame Game Shop  
  
"Kame Game shop how may we help you?" Adam answered the phone as he put the new packs of cards away. It had pissed his father off to no end that Adam had gone to work for his rivals Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Adam get over to Kaiba Land right now. One of the Holo Field broke down and you are one of the only ones I can trust to get it done."  
  
"Lets see.... No dad. I have a job and that comes first." Seto lost it and started yelling.  
  
"I AM YOUR FATHER AND I AM TELLING YOU TO GET OVER THERE RIGHT NOW."  
  
"Sorry sir, you are out of luck." With that Adam hung up.  
  
"Who was that Adam?" Kayla asked as she came thru the red wood door way that lead to the living area of the game shop.  
  
"My dad, one of the Holo Game Systems broke at Kaiba Land. He wants me to come fix it right away. Hey are you feeling well?" Kayla did look as if she was sweating a bit despite having a tank top on.  
  
"I am feeling a little hot is all."  
  
"Well there is the flu going around, maybe you should rest." Adam was concerned for Kayla. He made her go up stairs and lay down before he would finish his work. He had three hours left and knew he would be in for it when he went to work on the holo system.  
  
~:::~  
  
Kaiba Land late afternoon  
  
"If you ever hang up on me again..." Adam interrupted his father's ranting.  
  
"Shut up for a change! Be lucky I came at all!" Adam came onto the arena floor. The arena was a large room what had video cameras around so the duel could be displayed. Then in the center was the video screen that showed life points, the duelist themselves, and their names. Underneath that was the dueling system it self; it has a red and blue side with a life point meter in each of the two platforms. It was the blue platform that was broken.  
  
"So what exactly is wrong father?"  
  
"It is the meter and the display connection." Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
"You need to stop letting kids in here to screw up the display feed to the holo generators." Adam walked away from his father and went to work on the display feed. This meant getting on his back with half his body inside the platforms with his feet sticking out. Someone was already in there. Of course it was someone he did not know so Adam was uncomfortable with the person. He had a right to be, not fifteen minutes into working on the display feed, did Adam get hurt by the guy above him when the idiot dropped a huge piece of casing on Adam. The casing was made of metal and was non too soft when it landed on Adam's chest making his head bounce off the floor from impact, slamming back down into it with the casing still sitting atop his head - out cold.  
  
"ADAM!!!!" Seto yelled at the crash and saw his son's legs jump in a spasm pain and surprise, then go limp. When Seto got there skidding around a corner the crew had already gotten the metal off. All Seto saw of his son was a mass of blood, brown hair and blue. The blood was coming from his head and chest, leaking from the side of his mouth. "SOMEONECALL 911 NOW!!!" Seto yelled, not wanting his adoptive son to die. No matter how the boy infuriated him, he still loved Adam. Just as soon as the accident had happened the paramedics had come and were taking Adam to the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion, and possible ruptured organs. Seto road with his son as Adam moaned as images started to flash thru his head.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
"Oww damn I thought that hurt the first time, but this was way worse." Calia cursed as Seth stayed still letting her get used to him. Seth smiled.  
  
"Last time we did this in the bath love. The water helped the pain just a bit. Plus you were a wee bit preoccupied to notice the pain all that much." Seth comforted his wife as he started to rock inside her body pulling in and out in shallow strokes. The child's body was not used to this and he did not wish to damage it. This tactic also drove Calia mad and would make her make that cute mewling sound.  
  
"Prude" Calia muttered. Seth laughed and started to rock in and out at a faster speed as well as surging deeper into her. Calia started to move with Seth making the thrust deeper and deeper. Together they moved as one. Their cries mingling as Seth hit the bundle of nerves that sent waves of mind numbing pleasure through Calia's body. After hitting those nerves just to hear her scream his name Seth finally shuddered and came inside of his love. Not knowing if the little one's body could take it, Seth pulled out and moved over to Calia's side. Hugging her to him he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, my sweet wife."  
  
"And I you, my love." Both Seth and Calia fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
* End of Flash back *  
  
"Sir he is waking" The paramedic said just as Adam faded out again but this time he was in a different room. This particular room was black. It had various crosses surrounding a wrought iron bed and black chair by the bed. On the black end table laid a picture of Kayla. The room was bathed in an oddly strange red tinted light. Scattered about the floor was books of mystical creatures such as dragon, gargoyles, and other things of myths. Also around were books of the black arts and old ancient texts that held powerful spells. Adam decided to explore this strange place for a while not knowing his body was trying to fail on him.  
  
"We are losing him Sir!!" The paramedic yelled as they got to the hospital.  
  
~:::~  
  
Other side of town at the Domino Park.  
  
"By Ra" Seth cursed as he shot up from the place he had been laying with Calia as they watched the ducks float by at this park.  
  
"Seth what is wrong?!" Calia cried when she saw a little blood appear on Seth's shirt.  
  
"It's Adam he is in his soul room, his body has taken trauma. I must go, go back and inform Kayla and his other friends. It seems he is at the hospital." Seth informed Calia as he disappeared into his soul room.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
Adam and Seth Soul Room  
  
Seth appeared in the middle of his soul room. He opened his eyes and felt great pain as he neared his soul room door. When he got to the hallway he found it to be dripping blood.  
  
"Something must be internally wrong" Seth muttered out loud as he opened the door to His Hikari's room. He was greeted with Adam looking as he had after the metal casing fell atop him; though Adam did not seem to notice he was covered in blood. Adam turned around when he heard the door open. He saw Seth and a great rage passed over his face.  
  
"Why?" Adam said with a great deal of concealed anger. 


	18. Shades of Betrayal

AN: Well since there is nothing better to do on Christmas Eve at the moment I thought it best to finish the Cliffhanger from the last chapter with Seth and Adam. Here is a Merry Christmas to all who read this story.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time By Cascade Illusions Chapter 18: Shades of Betrayal Last Revised: December 25, 2003  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~  
  
"Excuse me?" Why had been the last thing Seth had expected to hear when he walked into Adam's pain filled soul room.  
  
"Why did you lie to me? You used Kayla and me... You almost made me lose my best friend. All because you wanted some ass." Adam was ready to explode, never mind he was dying on the table.  
  
"I did it for your own good. It would have torn you both apart to know we used your bodies." Seth saw a dagger appear near Adam. Seth took a step back.  
  
"Get out. I don't know where I am at, but I don't want you anywhere near Kayla or me. I love her too much for you to hurt her as you have hurt me." Adam picked the dagger up and threw it at Seth. Seth however, knew the blade was coming and caught it in mid air.  
  
"Are you done with your childish display yet?" Seth then had to arch back as Adam took a swing at him. Grabbing Adam in an attempt to calm the young boy, Seth saw as they contacted one another, that Adam was dying on the operating table and needed help. Using all his mental powers Seth locked Adam in his soul room and took over his body.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Sir we have a pulse, a weak one but a plus none the less." A nurse informed the surgeon trying to revive Adam from his trauma.  
  
"So he is. I want him moved to ICU as soon as he stabilizes. We do not know what damage his internal organs took. He will need a MRI scan and X-rays of his chest."  
  
"Yes Dr. Moore, I will go see if the ICU has a bed ready for Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Very well nurse Borgan."  
  
"Sir, there is some children here to see Mr. Kaiba as well as his father. Should I let them in?" "No Nurse Strata, they will have to wait till he is moved to ICU."  
  
"Yes Sir, I will go inform Mr. Kaiba and the children." Nurse Strata walked out to go inform the kids and Seto about Adam.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~  
  
"Why did you do it Seth" Adam was calming down due to the sedative they gave him.  
  
"I thought it was best you not know that you were used. I never thought that you would take it as hard. Kayla however, will need you when she finds out.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?"  
  
"Unlike Calia, I am not that volatile. Only she has the ability to anger me."  
  
"Do you expect me to trust you or forgive you again?" Adam thought he knew what the answer would be, but he was wrong.  
  
"No, but I do expect you to let me help. For if you do not, I will force you in here, your soul room and take over. I refuse to let you get hurt if I can help it."  
  
"Good, as long as we understand I don't trust you or will trust you around Kayla." Seth nodded his head as they talked while his body was still in the ER.  
  
~:::~  
  
"What is taking so damn long? I want to see Adam!" Kayla cried as she started to cough. Everyone was worried about her. Seto just stood quietly in the corner waiting for news on his adoptive son, one he had come to consider as his own.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" A nurse came out of the steal double doors that lead to the ER.  
  
"I am he, what is the news of my son?"  
  
"He is to be transferred to the ICU to be monitored. We have found that he broken three of his ribs on his left side, cracked his sternum and cracked two ribs on the right side of his rib cavity. Despite the injuries, he will make a full recovery."  
  
"When can we see him?" Kayla wanted to see him for herself.  
  
"Not till he wakes and is taken up to ICU young lady." The nurse answered Kayla.  
  
"Very well, I wish to be informed the second he wakes up." Gone was the concerned father and back was the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp. The nurse nodded meekly before walking back thru the cold steel doors of the ER.  
  
"Gee could you have been any colder old man?" Jack asked before going back to sitting down.  
  
~:::~  
  
*What is going on?* Kayla was started out of her near sleeping state when Calia started talking in her head, something she would never get used too.  
  
**Adam got hurt while working at Kaiba Land. He has broken and cracked ribs with a cracked sternum, he will be fine though.** Relief washed over the link to Kayla.  
  
**Did Seth disappear on you with out notice?**  
  
*Yes he did. He mumbled something about Adam and retreated to his soul room. Is that why he did that?*  
  
**That is more than likely the reason that he did that.**  
  
*Very well, tell me where to go so I can get to the place you are at. I want to see my husband he was bleeding before he left.*  
  
**That is from Adam's injuries. Here is how you get to the hospital..**  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~~:::~~:::~  
  
"How you feeling Adam?" Kayla asked as they all gathered in his room to see him. The walls were an awful stark white with green curtain, and blue flooring. Monitors beeped off and on in a steady rhythm.  
  
"Like something feel and crushed me."  
  
"The doctor says that you can leave as soon as the papers are done son." Seto spoke up.  
  
"So now it is son, a few hours ago it was little ungrateful bastard." Adam tried to laugh but found it hurt him to do so. Kayla smacked Adam in the head making Seth and Calia laugh.  
  
"Hey I am injured here." Kay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not enough if you are trying to antagonize your father. I know you are ok when you indulge in your favorite pastime." Seth just whistled at that thought. Pissing off his dad was not wise.  
  
"Shut up all you." The doctor came in as Adam said that and looked at him.  
  
"Come in sir, he was not talking to you, just the peanut gallery." Kay waved the doctor in who started to explain Adam's care and what not to Seto and seemingly Kayla who said she would help take care of him.  
  
~:::~  
  
"So how is crips" Jack joked as they were coming home from cold fusions.  
  
"Like this." Jack never saw the punch that was coming for his face until it connected with his eye. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Very funny, hey Kay you alright?" Milia asked Kayla who was looking even worse than she had at the hospital.  
  
"Just a little under the weather I am going to go head home and rest. Seeya later you guys." Kayla waved to her friend's before walking towards her home. When she got there she heard loud noises. "Great they are at it again." She thought as she walked by and into her bedroom. Turning on her music she changed and got into bed. Feeling sick as she was, Kayla slipped right into the land of dreams and into the past once again.  
  
Kayla's Dream  
  
"I hope you can guard these properly. I know it is not a good idea to separate them, but I must mourn my son without those in my presence. Keep them with you Istral; they must stay with you or your family."  
  
"I shall past them onto my daughter High Priest. For Calia will be reborn on day. When her reincarnation frees her so will your son be freed. The gods have said so and so shall it be. Separate husband and wife or not, they will find each other again High Priest."  
  
"Don't you think I know this Istral? My son just killed himself out of misery, let me have my peace. Even the gods would understand that I must mourn my son."  
  
"Very well Seto I will take Calia and watch over her as will my family till the end of time." Istral walked away from the distraught priest. Having found one's son dead of suicide would make anyone be like Seto was. Depressed and angry at the source of it all. Which happen to be Calia.  
  
"Come my child, I am going to make you powerful. I know many of my blood will be killed for you, I have seen it. You must make it to one of my daughters if you hope to save this world" Istral whispered to the old queen's gauntlets as she took them to her room to put a power so strong on them, that not even the Sennen Puzzle could harm the bearer of the gauntlets with magic.  
  
End of Kayla's Dream  
  
"UHHHHH, who is that woman." Kayla breathed just before she preceded to throw up all over her bed alarming Seth and Calia who were in the front room relaxing after a round of love making.  
  
"Kayla you ok?" 


	19. How could you?

AN: Oooooooooo we are getting closer to finding out the mystery known as Istral and how she and Kayla really connect. Not just the fact that Istral is her grandma 100 times over. If anyone can figure out what is wrong with Kay now.... Damn disclaimer.I keep forgetting it. Sorry to say this chapter will be mostly dreams and flashbacks.  
  
Disclaimer: Just a poor shop owner who owns Calia, Seth, Jack, Milia, Kay, Istral and Adam.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Chapter 19: How could you?  
  
Last Revised: December 26, 2003  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~  
  
"Should we have really done that?" Calia was looking at the spot on the floor where they had been making love.  
  
"You are the one who jumped me so don't look at me like that." Seth started but then paused when he heard Kayla scream and then followed by a gagging noise.  
  
"Kayla lets go see how she is." Both Yami's got up and went into Kayla's room. They were greeted with white mess with some red mixed in.  
  
"Kayla you alright?" Seth asked as Kayla got up and bolted to her both room. The door shut and was followed by more gagging. Seth knelt down to inspect the puke. He was alarmed when he saw blood in it.  
  
*Adam wake up now and call for the medics. Kayla is throwing up blood.*  
  
**......**  
  
*WAKE UP NOW ADAM, KAYLA IS THROWING UP BLOOD* Seth yelled thru their mind link to wake Adam up. Upon hear Seth yell Adam woke up and feel out of his bed landing on his ribs.  
  
**Asshole why did you yell like that?** Adam hissed as he picked himself up.  
  
*There is blood in Kayla's vomit. Call the medic now.*  
  
**Damn I knew something was wrong a week ago. I am calling; get a cold compress on her. I think she might have the flu.** Adam sent as he went to go call the EMT's.  
  
**They are on their way. Meet them at the door ok.** Adam closed the link and went to get dressed. He had to meet her at the hospital.  
  
"Come Calia we have to get dressed and her out of the bathroom." They both cringed when they heard the gagging. They both got dressed and then went to go get Kayla. Just as they got her out they heard banging at the door. Running to the door Calia let the EMT's in. They rushed up and checked on Kayla. They brought a stretcher for Kayla and they could lower her into it. They gave her something for the vomiting.  
  
"And you would be?" The EMT asked Seth.  
  
"Distant family sir." Seth answered quickly. Well it was true to a point.  
  
"Very well I need one of you to ride with me. Who will it be?" Seth nodded for Calia to go ahead. He waited for them to leave before he retreated into his soul room. Seth looked out and saw that Adam and the others were almost to the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Kayla Motou she is sixteen years old. She was fine till all the sudden she started throwing up. We noticed there was blood in her vomit." Calia tried to be helpful as Kayla moaned lost in a dream world.  
  
~ Start of Flashbacks ~  
  
Seth breathed out her name as if he had the wind knocked out of him. His wishes had been answered. Calia, his beloved wife and soul mate, was standing in front of him. However the look on her face was anything but welcoming. In fact Seth could feel the anger coming in waves off Calia's body. With one last look into her deep pools of crimson Seth knew he was in for it.  
  
"What in the hell did you do to yourself Seth?" Calia yelled at her husband as she stood in front of him using her hikari's body. Calia was so angry with Seth that her body was shaking.  
  
"I could not stand to know one day you would wake and I would be nothing but dust in the wind. I refused to live without you by my side. In my misery I used the sealing spell on myself, sealing myself into your armbands. The ones you could only wear in our bedchamber. Please understand my love." The pain in Seth's voice cooled Calia down just a bit. However she was still pissed off that he had done it no matter the reasons.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"Seth why?" Kayla said disorientated. The EMT looked at her.  
  
"That is my husband, she must be dreaming."  
  
"That is common with influenza. She is just disorientated and is have delirious dreams. Nothing bad can come from these."  
  
~ Start of Flashback ~  
  
"Your cruel Seth." Calia gasped as Seth took her right nipple into his mouth lightly nipping it. Seth merely answered her whining by suckling on her right nipple like a newborn babe would. Calia tried to arch into him, but Seth held her down as he sucked on her nipple. Biting the already abused nipple Seth raised his head and blew on it to help sooth it. Not forgetting the other nipple Seth sent to bringing it to the same aching hardness he had brought Calia right nipple too. Calia was mewling and moaning under him as he nipped and sucked on her breasts. Having his fill over his loves supple breasts, Seth started to move down her torso. Kissing and licking down the slight dip in her stomach muscles Seth found his way to her navel. Using his skilled tongue, Seth licked the inside of Calia's belly button causing to groan very loudly. Switching to just holding her hands with just one hand, Seth moved his right hand down legs. Running his hand up and down her leg he managed to find his way to her inner thigh. Seth felt the moisture that was already there and knew more was to come. Teasing her just to get her hotter and to hear her make those cut sounds she makes, Seth ran his fingers along her inner thighs and around the outer lips of her vaginal opening. Seth was rewarded with more moisture and her mewling sound again.  
  
"Do you like that love?" He whispered to her as he let her hands go. Reaching around his back Calia used what strength she had left and flipped Seth over. Calia was now straddling Seth's waist. Seth just arched an eyebrow at her and put his hands behind his head to let her have her fun. Calia started running her hands all over her husband's chest as she started to grind her smooth round ass against his arousal that was starting to poke her in the ass. Seth's face started to distort in pain as she continued to encourage his member to harden, not that it needed much help.  
  
"Now who is cruel love?" Seth moaned out as she started to kiss his chest bring his member in contact thru his kilt to her vaginal opening.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Kayla cried out as she experienced the dream. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was crying. How could this have happen to her? She never got sick. Just as they were pulling Kayla into the ER she was hit with one last flash back that broke thru all the memories and showed her why she had been so sore that fateful day.  
  
~ Start of Flashback ~  
  
"Just returning the favor, but unlike you I wont make your suffer much." Calia hands once again moved to the string that held the kilt on. Pulling at it ever so slowly she managed after Seth started begging to get the string undone. Sitting up Calia turned her position. She was still startling Seth but instead of her being face to face with him, she was ass to face with him. 'By Ra how I missed my little witch' Seth thought as he looked at her smooth round ass that was right before his eyes. He knew what she was going to do. Slowly unfolding the kilt from Seth's body she freed his throbbing erection while accidentally moving her ass right in front of him daring him to play with it. She knew it, Seth did indeed start playing with he started pinching her lightly with his teeth and massaging her ass. Calia moaned as she started licking at the base of Seth member. This made her husband moan very loudly. As she sucked and licked her way up his stiff rock hard member making it ache even more Seth started moaning Calia's name as he played with her ass.  
  
Calia lowered her mouth onto Seth's member, but did not close her mouth. She started swirling her tongue around the tip where pre cum was starting to build up. Running her teeth along the rock hard shaft Calia felt Seth try to meet her. Holding his hips down she ran her tongue around the shaft before she took him completely into her mouth. Calia started sucking on Seth member as Seth started moaning real loud. This went on till she felt he was right about to come. Sensing this Calia pulled away all together and sat up on Seth chest who in turn smacked her on her butt. Calia turned back around laying her self flat, as she did so she lowered her self right onto Seth's member. This undid him who flipped her over back to her original position. Grabbing and playing with her breasts as he kissed her tasting himself on her lips, Seth positioned himself at her entrance.  
  
"What are you waiting for lover?" Calia was having a hard time breathing. Seth for the first time since they started making love felt guilty.  
  
"Little one is a virgin Calia. I hate to hurt her." Calia looked guilty too.  
  
"This is me Seth, I am just using her body. She is locked away in her soul room sleeping. She will not feel this." Calia pushed against his member trying to feel her desire to feel him inside of her. The last of Seth reservations melted and with one thrust he broke thru the vaginal wall of the child that was Calia's Hikari.  
  
"Oww damn I thought that hurt the first time, but this was way worse." Calia cursed as Seth stayed still letting her get used to him. Seth smiled.  
  
"Last time we did this in the bath love. The water helped the pain just a bit. Plus you were a wee bit preoccupied to notice the pain all that much." Seth comforted his wife as he started to rock inside her body pulling in and out in shallow strokes. The child's body was not used to this and he did not wish to damage it. This tactic also drove Calia mad and would make her make that cute mewling sound.  
  
"Prude" Calia muttered. Seth laughing and started to rock in and out at a faster speed as well as surging deeper into her. Calia started to move with Seth making the thrust deeper and deeper. Together they moved as one. Their cries mingling as Seth hit the bundle of nerves that sent waves of mind numbing pleasure through Calia's body. After hitting those nerves just to hear her scream his name Seth finally shuddered and came inside of his love. Not knowing if the little one's body could take it, Seth pulled out and moved over to Calia's side. Hugging her to him he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, my sweet wife."  
  
"And I you, my love." Both Seth and Calia fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"It is believed the child, Kayla Motou has influenza Doctor Sloan.." The EMT was interrupted by Kayla  
  
"How could you Calia, how could you...?" With that accusation Kayla passed into a restless sleep.  
  
"Get her in room three and start her on an IV with blood work. Also give her some antibiotics." Dr. Sloan ordered as the EMT left to go fill out paper work.  
  
~ Start of Dream ~  
  
"You do not agree with me on this priest?" Istral asked the figure standing next to her as she prepared a ritual.  
  
"No I do not. Infusing your magic with these gauntlets could bring about the end of your life."  
  
"No this will not, Mahado. You are just worried my daughter will not be able to control the power and become overwhelmed by this. You and I both know the Shadows will not stay tame forever. Something will wake them. Now Dark Magician are you going to help or be your pompous ass chicken self and got sit behind your logic and reason?"  
  
"Istral you will one day leave your child undefended if you keep up this foolishness." And with that Mahado disappeared and left Istral to her ritual.  
  
"Oh gods I pray to thee to take my magic and infuse it within these gold gauntlets so the future of the world will live to see its glorious potential." As she finished Istral felt a great pain as he magic was ripped from her body and placed with in the gauntlets. "Guess that brat was right this will kill me and take me from Karia. I shall miss my little toddler." Istral looked up and before she died she said something that would save Kayla in the long run.  
  
"Please forgive them my daughter; you shall need them to save this world from the evil that covets the Shadows power." With her last breath Istral died holding the gauntlets. Mahado appeared and looked sadly at his form priest and teacher. He took the gauntlets and took them with him to the Shadow Realm to await the day Karia could handle them and pass them on.  
  
"And so it starts."  
  
~ End of Dream ~ 


	20. I hate you

AN: Well I am hoping this one does not suck as bad as 18 did. I hate having to do that with a story, but it was necessary for the plot. The story is getting closer to Battle City.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kay, Adam, Seth, Istral, Calia, Milia, and Jack  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Chapter 20: I hate you  
  
Last Revised: December 31, 2003  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~  
  
"I need to speck with Yami or Yugi Motou?" Adam asked the worker on the phone.  
  
"Sorry sir, they're not to be interrupted." The man would have hung up had Adam not yelled.  
  
"NEED I REMIND YOU I AM ADAM KAIBA? I SAID I WANT TO SPEAK WITH THEM NOW!" The nurse looked at Adam with an angry look before telling him to be quiet.  
  
"Y..yes Kaiba sir, I will go get them right away."  
  
"Good, by the way you are fired." Adam never pulled a power trip like his father got off on, but this was an emergency. The worker swallowed putting the phone on hold and went to go get his other bosses. He knocked on the couple's home and heard a moan followed by a whine thru the door.  
  
"Motou sir, there is an important call for you." Yami got up and yanked the door up holding a towel around his waist.  
  
"What is so important that they would call at eleven in the evening?" Yami growled.  
  
"Adam Kaiba called sir. He said he needed to talk to you now. I tired to tell him you were not to be disturbed, but he yelled to talk to you now. and fired me.´ Yugi peaked out from under Yami fully clothed.  
  
"Don't worry Nate, you're job is intact, I will handle Adam later. Come Yami lets go see what he wants. Is he on hold?"  
  
"Yes sir, I put him on line one." Yugi nodded and walked to the phone.  
  
"Hello Adam, what is so important that it could not wait till morning?"  
  
"What the hell took you so long to Answer Uncle Yugi?"  
  
"First watch your mouth with me young man and second what's so wrong?"  
  
"Kayla is in the hospital with the flu. She was vomiting blood this morning. I had to make sure she was settled in before I could call you."  
  
"Oh my! Yami and I will be there as soon as we can get the plane ready. Take care of her Adam; we will be there soon.  
  
"Alright Uncle Yugi, I will tell Kay. Good bye." Adam hung up his cell phone as Yugi put down his phone.  
  
"Yami call the air field. We leave in the morning for home. Kayla has the flu and is in the hospital." Yugi was in a panic; he knew he should not have left his little girl alone so long.  
  
"Yugi clam down, she will be fine love. Come lets sleep and pack in the morning to leave. I will call and make sure the plane is ready to leave before we get there." Yami settled his husband as Nate who had been listening left the room quietly to report to his master.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~  
  
"Master I have the news of the Pharaoh and his Hikari." A man with a purple with a hood knelt before a figure on a golden thrown. The room was completely black except for the gleam from a rod sitting grasped in the man's hand, and his throne.  
  
"That is exactly what, Nate?" The robed man asked with impatient clearly etched on his hood-hidden face and in his tone.  
  
"They are leaving Egypt tomorrow to see their sick daughter who has the flu." The man on the throne laughed a sinister maniacal like laugh as he plotted in his head.  
  
"Make sure they never make it there, Nate. I want you to bring them to me. Now leave."  
  
"Yes Master, I will have them here as you wish." Nate got up and left as his master watched with a pair of lavender irises.  
  
~:::~  
  
"How she doing Adam?" Jack asked still pissed at the hospital for only letting Calia, Seth and Adam in. They only let Adam in because of his name.  
  
"She still has a fever and is mumbling incoherent things. Her parents are on the way back in the morning. I am gonna go stay with her, y'all need rest, so why don't you go home and do so?" Adam was worried for them all; he had been able to sleep on the couch while they stayed up.  
  
"Alright man, see ya in the morning." Jack waved as he took Milia with him. Adam walked back into Kay's room as she started mumbling things again. Adam caught a why and then saw the serious look on Seth face.  
  
"I think she knows. It seems extreme pain brings out the memories I blocked." Just then Kayla woke up and looked at Adam thru pain-ridden eyes. Her fever had gone down steadily yet still retained some heat. She had regained most of her brains and functions. So saying she looked pissed was a complete understatement.  
  
"Hey Kay how you feeling?" He went to touch her but got his hand slapped away. Adam looked at Kayla with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What is wrong with you Hikari?" Calia asked sensing anger thru their link.  
  
"Don't 'what is wrong with me', Calia. How in the hell could you use me like that?" Seth groaned knowing what was coming.  
  
"What are you talking..?" Kay cut off Calia as she started to yell.  
  
"Cut the fucking shit that is spilling out of your mouth Calia!!" Kay would have gone on but her monitors started to beep and the nurse came in.  
  
"What is going on here?? She is not to be under any stress."  
  
"They were just leaving." Adam knew the coldness in Kayla's tone was something not to be messed with. She was far beyond pissed. She hardly got that mad, but when she did it was best to leave her alone.  
  
"Sorry Kay." Adam said before he and the Yami's left.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~  
  
"What in the hell did you do to Kay this time?" Milia ran up to Adam and jabbed a finger in his chest causing him to wince.  
  
"Not here you guys, please not here..."  
  
"That bad man?"  
  
"Yes Jack it is that bad. Come lets go to the game shop, Kay needs more clothes."  
  
"Fine but you had better spill or I will kick your ass over your shoulders Adam." Milia threatened Adam.  
  
"Now wait a mi....." Seth started  
  
"Shut the hell up spirt boy! I wont have any of your "don't threaten my hikari bullshit" I will kick his ass when I please." Milia let Seth have it before walking off towards the elevator.  
  
"Ignore her, she is on her period, you know what a bitch she is then." Jack informed the Yami's as he too walked off.  
  
~:::~  
  
"You are shitting me." Jack leapt out of his chair read to kill the Yami's  
  
"No I am not Jack and trust me Seth knows he is not allowed near Kay without me. Calia knows better now as well."  
  
"That is some messed up shit."  
  
"EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY!!" Bakura bellowed as he came up to the kids room. Ryou had told him to go find Milia.  
  
"What you say worse..." Milia got in Bakura's face ready to kick his butt.  
  
"Watch it little girl."  
  
"What old man, afraid I will beat you in front of all these people?"  
  
"Try it." Bakura stood up to his daughter who was about to punch him.  
  
"Can you two fight later, I don't think Kay wants blood in her room." Adam broke up the fight that was about to happen.  
  
"Whatever boy, come your dad wants you home." Bakura started to leave the room.  
  
"Bye guys, see you later. " Milia went home to see what Ryou, one of her fathers wanted.  
  
"Bye Milia." Jack said before glaring at Seth and Calia some more.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Come Yugi let go." Yami yelled as he got the last of their bags in the Jeep.  
  
"Coming Yami just let me grab the cell phone and the keys."  
  
"Well hurry up, Kayla needs u...." Yami never saw the robed figure behind him or knew it when he was slugged in the back of the head.  
  
"Yami, what was that?" Yugi yelled as he walked out of the house only to be grabbed by Nate and a rag put over his face with a substance that made him pass out.  
  
"Were done now. I heard Rashid got his three and we now have the last two. The power our master seeks will be his."  
  
"Too right Nate, now let's get these two to the master." The other man smiled as he lifted Yugi to his shoulders and started to carry him to the secret hide out of their master.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Hey dad you home?" Jack called as he walked in thru the back door of the game shop. He looked around the shop incase he was in there but did not find Duke there. Jack knew he was not at the club; it was closed today. So Jack went to check upstairs and never expected what he found. It looked as if the place had been burglarized. There were spatters of blood on the white leather couch. That made Jack panic just as the phone rang.  
  
"WHAT??" Jack yelled into the phone only to be greeted with the voice of a sobbing Milia.  
  
"Jack someone took my dad's. These men in the purple robes took them. My skills did not even help. They told me if I wanted my parents back, I would corporate with them. What does that mean? Jack you there...JACK?!" Milia finally yelled at jack who had found a note that said exactly what she had told him.  
  
"The same thing happen to dad, let's go find Adam and see what he can do. I have a bad feeling about this. Your dad's had the Ring and dad kept the eye for Bakura. I think this has something to do with the items. We need to get a hold of Yami and Yugi."  
  
"Alright, maybe Seth and Calia can help us out on this."  
  
"Milia hold on. I got a person on the other line." Jack told Milia as he flipped over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jack go get Milia and get you asses over to Kay's. Her parents have been kidnapped." Adam grounded out as he tired to control Calia. She was suffering the emotional backlash from Kayla and was ready to kick some ass, mainly Kay's.  
  
"Same thing happen to me and Milia, Adam. We be over there as soon as possible."  
  
"Good." Adam hung up and turned to Calia.  
  
"Can you heal Kayla?"  
  
"Why the hell should I." Calia was mad at Kayla for blowing this so far out of proportion. She could not ignore Kayla's rage or pain.  
  
"Because she will hate everyone if anything happens to her parents. I know you hate Yami, but he is still her father and trust me, the man has changed." Calia gave Adam a bewildered look.  
  
"She shifted thru your memories and then told me about it. I need to know if you can heal her. I think this has something to do with the Items, since they want the puzzle that Yami left here."  
  
"I can but why, she is sick."  
  
"Yami and Yugi emailed Kay everyday telling her what they found; they found the Tablets of Destiny."  
  
"What do you mean they found the Tablets?" Seth was in a panic.  
  
"Kay found Yami's tomb years ago. So they have been slowly excavating it. That is where Yami and Yugi have been these past few weeks and now they are missing."  
  
"Done." Calia said firmly.  
  
"What you mean done?" Adam asked.  
  
"She is healed; we might want to go to the hospital with her clothes." Calia suggested.  
  
"Yes, let leave a note for the others." Adam wrote a quick not before putting it up on the door to the game hop. They both got into Adam's mustang and took off to the hospital where Kayla was arguing with the doctor at the moment.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~ :::~  
  
"But I feel fine"  
  
"Miss Motou you just had a the flu, there is no way for such a recovery."  
  
"You want to bet, check my vitals, I am fine and I want out damn it."  
  
"Kayla stop harassing your doctor. Sir I will handle her for now." The doctor looked relived as he left the room.  
  
"I told you to stay the fuck away from me. All three of you."  
  
"Kay shut up. I have something important to say... Your parents as well as Mili and Jack's have been kidnapped." 


	21. The enemy: Has a rape lemon

Rape lemon in this chapter. To view it goto http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=8672&chapter=21 


	22. Who are you?

AN: Well it has been a little bit. Sometimes I just get burned out on writing. This chapter should prove to be a good one. The kids go back to Egypt to see the tablets of destiny to see what is going on and for Kayla to find out something about her parent's, but will she find out more about her real family.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 22: Who are you?  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: January 17, 2004  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"COME ON LET GET THE MOVE ON IT! I WANT TO BE THERE BY MORNING YOU LAZY ASSES!" Kay yelled as she left the game shop to load the last of the bags into limo.  
  
"Chill Kay we are coming." Milia yelled from the top of the steps as Joey came out to stand by Kayla.  
  
"You sure about this little one?" Joey had been concerned ever since his lover had called him.  
  
"Yes Uncle Joey, I know that tomb inside and out mostly, I won't get caught by any traps." Kay reassured her parent's best friend.  
  
"I trust you I really do Kay, but your parents made me your god father for a reason sweetie. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"It's ok Uncle Joey, trust me." Kayla hugged Joey before she got into the limo. The others soon followed and they were on their way to the airport where the private jet was waiting to take them to the tomb dig site and hopefully answers.  
  
"You guys have to promise me not to go into that tomb without me. It is dangerous and could get you killed if you trip a tomb robber trap.  
  
"What do you hope to find Kayla?" Seth asked as he watched the buildings pass on by as they made their way to the airport.  
  
"I hope to find something in the tablets. I think it is funny that two days after my parents find them they go missing. I hope to find something that will help me locate them."  
  
"These tablets will tell you what exactly?" Milia and Jack were puzzled.  
  
"The Tablets of Destiny hold prophesies that the ancients wrote down. They are said to predict the return of the shadows and the end of the world. I am hoping that this is not on those tablets. But when the Sennen Items are into play anything can happen." Kayla explained to her two clueless friends as they arrived at the airport.  
  
"If there is something on them what do you plan to do young Hikari?"  
  
"I will let you know when I decipher the tablets Seth." As they got out of the limo and started to walk across the tarmac towards the waiting jet.  
  
"Where are we gonna stay once we get there?"  
  
"In the house Dad had built for Kay and her parents years ago."  
  
"Now that makes sense. So what do we do while we wait to get there?" As they sat down in the jet and heard the door close and lock.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Egypt  
  
"Wow is it hot here." Milia stepped out of the plane.  
  
"No shit Sherlock, this is Egypt of course it is hot. Why do you think you are wearing shorts and a tank top?" Jack was rewarded with a slap upside the head from Milia. For Kayla and the Yami's it felt like home. To have the hot dry heat floating around them like a mother holds her child. To have the sun beat down on you like a permanent sun tanning booth. The sand caressed their skin like a lover would caress with there lips.  
  
"You guys wanted to come so stop you're bickering and let's go, the jeep we always keep here should be waiting for us." Kayla walked off toward the spare Jeep that was always there for her for when she would come out and visit. Kay climbed in and started Jeep. Yami had taught Kayla to drive at age ten when he was not supposed to.  
  
"Where we going Kay?" Jack asked taking shotgun.  
  
"To the Valley of the Kings" Kayla informed Jack and everyone else as she thru the Jeep into reverse and hit the gas. She wanted to get there as soon as possible.  
  
"Damn Speedy settle down!" Adam yelled as she thru it into first gear and then into third as she speed away from the airport and down the road to the Valley of the Kings.  
  
~:::~  
  
"So this is where you grew up?" Seth was curious.  
  
"Yes Seth, this is where I spent most my childhood." Kayla stopped the jeep in front of the house to see it still open. The door was still open.  
  
"Why would those baka's leave the damn door open like that?" Kayla walked into to her old house and saw the place was ramshackle.  
  
"They were looking for the puzzle." Fear almost gripped Kayla's heart. She knew her parents would stay alive till that puzzle was found. She was glass it was in her room under the floorboard in a heavy safe.  
  
"So they tore the place up looking for it. Damn how rude. Oh well, Kay want us to help you clean up before we hit the tomb?"  
  
"By the time we clean up it will be supper time and papa taught me to never go into the tomb at night. So we have to wait till tomorrow." Kayla walked off before she started crying to the room she had occupied as a kid and now when she visited the site. Adam started after her but was stopped by Seth who went instead.  
  
"I know you hate me for what I did, but we are here for you. I understand you hardly call the pharaoh papa, care to talk about it.  
  
"No Seth I do not wish to talk about it, I just want my father's back. Now get out of my room." Kay snapped at the Yami who left cause he knew better than to anger her further.  
  
**She gonna be ok?** Adam asked thru there link.  
  
*I am not sure Adam. But we have to find her parents, for I fear she might do something without them.*  
  
**I know what you mean. Come lets get this place cleaned up** Adam cut the link off and went to cleaning up the house. Besides a break for lunch all the gang did was clean the house up. It was not until late when they got to bed only to be woken up a few hours later by Kayla.  
  
"Come guys time to go into the tomb." Kayla shook everyone away and started for the kitchen where breakfast was waiting.  
  
"Kay it is five in the morning." Jack protested.  
  
"By the time we get thru eating and cleaning up, it will be six and the sun will be up." Kay started on her eggs as the boys continued to grumble as they got their coffee.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"Is it always this damp?"  
  
"Yes Milia it is." Kay held the lantern up as they walked down the dank hallway of the tomb. They were heading into the back where the new complex had been found as well as the Tablets of Destiny. Kay had found this place in her father's notes that they had painstakingly sorted last night.  
  
"How could you deal with this?"  
  
"You know what if you babies can't handle it here then have Seth and Calia take you back while I work. I don't need to listen to your bitching." Kayla rounded on her friends before she continued walking.  
  
"Kay calm down ok." Adam yelled before running after Kayla as they reached a huge cavern. It was a massive black hold that was lined with stone. They found Kayla standing before a hole in the wall.  
  
"What in the hell, they are supposed to be here. The tablets are missing." Kayla said in a low voice, one filled with tears.  
  
"It will be ok; we will find all the parents." Adam's hand of friend ship was violently shrugged off as Kayla took off towards another path that her parents said existed.  
  
**Keep them in that area.** Kayla commanded her Yami as she went down the same dark dank passage her parents had encountered the Magician of Black Chaos. Kayla came to the same three-way fork in the tunnel. She found that she was drawn to the door on the left. She walked towards It. All the sudden just as she was about to enter the tomb, she was stooped by a realistic looking Magician of Black Chaos. He had his staff pointed at her.  
  
"Wow I am not here to do any harm." Kay muttered out loud as she held up her arms. Suddenly the high level magician put his staff down and disappeared upon seeing the gauntlets.  
  
"Ok that was strange, but dad did mentioned that in his notes." Kay muttered to herself as she entered the tomb. Kayla saw a body wrapped in sick over the bandages of the mummy. Hieroglyphs lined the walls telling of this person who had been a priestess. Kayla was looking for a name when she felt a presence behind her. It was like death hand, chilling Kayla to the bond as it wrapped its fingers around her body and made her shiver.  
  
Kayla turned around to start into the eyes of a woman who was dress in what looked like a crop top and a half skirt that rode up one him making the other side longer. She held a staff in her hands. She looked upon Kayla with a warm gleam in her eyes and a smile. "I have waited so long for you my child." Istral spoke to her descendant.  
  
"Wh..wh..who are you?" Kayla asked dumbstruck as this woman stood before her looking like an Amazon. It intimidated Kayla cause she had a feeling this was the mummy talking to her. 


	23. Mommy?

AN: Well that was interesting to see someone who is supposed to be wrapped up. Well hopefully I get this right, Ishtar is gonna be made into an even bigger ass than he already is. I mean beating Rishid just because he let Malik see the world. What an ass. Well I can tell you he is the reason for Kay's mommy's death. Anyways onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kay, Adam, Jack, Milia, Seth, Calia, and Istral  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 23: Mommy?  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: January 21, 2004  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"My name is Istral my child; I have much to tell you before you meet your destiny." The ghost stated.  
  
"What destiny, I just want to find my family."  
  
"Before you find them you must complete your destiny. The shadows are trying to undo the pharaoh's sacrifice. An evil wishes to control them."  
  
"How is this possible, only all the Sennen Items can do that."  
  
"This evil has three already. He has the Sennen Eye, Ring, and Rod. He needs the Scales, Tauk and the Puzzle. It is up to you to make sure he does not get anymore. That is your destiny. You would not want your mothers sacrifice to be in vain now would you my daughter."  
  
"My mother was murder when I was three weeks old, how dare you call that a sacrifice!" Kayla was ready to let her rage take control. How dare this woman talk about her mother in such a way?  
  
"That is what it seemed like, but that is not true. Those gauntlets you have on your wrist cost me my life."  
  
"You're the voice and woman in my dreams!" Kay interrupted.  
  
"You are right my daughter. I sacrificed my life to imbrue those gauntlets with my power. Do you know non of the Sennen Items power can effect you? No, well they can. That is what my magic did to them. They are what your mother was murdered for. The guardian of the Sennen Rod and Tauk sought to take them and keep them with the other items, thinking the gauntlets were too great. Ishtar also knew the awakening of the Pharaoh's daughter and the Pharaoh himself would bring about the shadows. Only my decedent and the reincarnation of Calia may ware those gauntlets. Ishtar had your mother killed because she would not give them up; she knew you were the one."  
  
"I thought Calia was a slave?"  
  
"Oh she was, she was her father's salve. Pharaoh Yami is a different man from what he used to be, trust me little one, I would not push the issue with Calia. She still harbors ill feelings against her father for all the abuse and humiliation he put her thru."  
  
"This is to much. How in the hell am I supposed to fulfill my destiny?"  
  
"With these." Istral pointed to a stone slab at the bottom of her mummy's feet. On the slab laid the Winged Guardian of Ra and The Magician of Black Chaos. "The Magician of Black Chaos was my soul monster, he is now yours. The Winged Guardian of Ra is also apart of your soul since he was Calia's. Take them; you will know when to use them. Now you must go my child, your friends are looking for you."  
  
With those final words, Istral disappeared as Kayla left with the two cards.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Malik's Bedroom  
  
"Yugi wake up love..." Yami pleased with his husband who had been out of it for over a day.  
  
"Baka, he won't wake up till he wants too." Yami opened his mouth to form a retort to Bakura's taunting when he heard a faint whisper.  
  
"Only I can call him that baka Tomb Robber." Yugi opened his eyes much to the delight of Yami.  
  
"Love are you ok?"  
  
"As ok as I am ever going to be after something like that." Yugi smiled to show Yami he was ok.  
  
"Don't lie to me Aibou; I know what is going on. You can let it go." Yami saw that Yugi's smile was a front and could see the tears form.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know but he will pay for this I promise you." Yami scooted his chair over to the bed and put his hand in Yugi's hand to comfort him.  
  
"I love you Yami."  
  
"And I you love."  
  
"Give me a break before I gag on my own tongue!"  
  
**SHUT UP YOU BAKA** Bakura winced as Ryou finished yelling at him.  
  
*Yes ma'am*  
  
~:::~  
  
"Come on lets go, we are not going to find anything here with the tablets missing." Kayla came rushing by the others.  
  
"Whoa wait a minute." Adam held a hand out and caught Kayla who in returned slapped away as hard as she could.  
  
"The answer is not here you guys. I just meet myself. Trust me when I say what we seek is not here but back home when the time comes. I know our families are safe. They need the Sennen Puzzle which I have." Everyone just nodded and followed her lead of leaving the tomb.  
  
*What do you mean you meet yourself?* Calia was curious.  
  
**Did I say I wanted to talk to you Pharaoh's daughter.** Calia could feel Kayla's rage, but it did not touch her own.  
  
*Who told you about that?? I demand an answer Hikari.*  
  
**You demand nothing of me you lying bitch! Just for your information, it was a woman named Istral.** This made Calia stop dead making Seth crash right into her.  
  
"What is it love?" Seth asked seeing rage on Calia's face.  
  
"Istral you stupid bitch, I would kill you if you were not already dead." Calia shouted. Everyone looked at her while Seth gave them a drop it look that made them start walking after Kay who did not even stop at the outburst.  
  
"You and I will talk later love." Seth whispered into Calia's ear as they walked out of the tomb.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
15 hours later  
  
"Adam what are you doing?" Kay asked as he followed her into Kame Game Shop.  
  
"Coming to work like I always do on Friday. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Did you not know? You don't work here anymore." Kayla closed the door in Adam's face.  
  
"You know that is real fucking petty, but somehow I knew you would go this far so I talked to Joey. Till your parents are back in control I get to work here you vengeful bitch" Adam said slamming the door open."  
  
"You even try anything and I will bust your balls so far up your ass you won't know which your tonsils are and which your balls are. Do you understand me Adam Kaiba?" Kay stumped upstairs and into her room.  
  
"Damn what a pain she is when she is this mad." Adam heard a chuckle.  
  
"You made your bed man now you have to lay in it." Jack chuckled again.  
  
"Get the hell out of here ass. Don't you have a place to clean up? I know Joey did not get to your place to get it cleaned."  
  
"Yes he does, which is where we were telling you we were going. So bye Adam, have fun with pms queen." Adam chuckled as he watched the two leave and as an after thought yelled after Jack.  
  
"Get past second this time man and not drunk." Adam heard a laugh followed bye a dull smack and curse.  
  
*In their own time Hikari.* Seth was still waking up. He had decided to sleep in his soul room for a while to get peace and quite, that was till Adam and Kayla started yelling.  
  
**I know. I know.** Adam closed the link to let Seth sleep as he clocked in and began to work.  
  
~:::~  
  
"So how are we going to clean up this mess Jack?" Milia asked looking at the game shop before going into the residence.  
  
"Piece by piece, Milia, that is all that we can do. Come help me right this couch." They both put their hands under each side of the couch and lifted make it upright again.  
  
"Jack, can I ask you something?" Milia chewed on her lip a bit.  
  
"Sure Mil what do you have on your pretty little mind."  
  
"Excuse me?" Milia stared at Jack; he had never heard him say anything like that to her sober.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing. Now what did Adam mean by second and not drunk?"  
  
Jack fell over at the question. He stood up and looked at Milia. "Do you really want an answer to that question?"  
  
"Yes, I would like one." Jacked walked over to Milia and with a brief pause captured her sweet supple lips with his rougher ones and kissed his second best friend with all he had. To his surprise pasted that first second Milia did not resist him at all. It was almost like she had been waiting for this. He finally released her for need of air.  
  
"Wow." She said breathlessly right before she began to kiss him again.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Three weeks later  
  
"Hey Kay come look at the TV." Adam shouted as he put cards on the shelves.  
  
"What? I have to make supper." Adam pointed to the TV.  
  
"And in this hours news it seems that Domino is going to be getting a special Egyptian exhibit that is due to open next Friday. The collection is owned by a Isis Ishtar who is willing to display her artifacts for all of Domino to see. And other items on the news today..."  
  
"The tablets?" Adam asked.  
  
"Could be; give Jack and Milia a call. I think we need to go visit the museum tonight and see what is so special it gets the news's attention." 


	24. I can't

AN: So it seems the tablets have been found. What will the kids do about it? It's getting closer to the actual Battle City, it starts in five chapters.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 24: I can't  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: January 26, 2004  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"Ok moron's, keep it quite." Milia instructed Jack and Adam as she picked the lock on the door to the storage area of the museum.  
  
"Milia, get off the bitch trip! We know what we are doing." Adam snapped as the door swung open.  
  
"Kay, please?" Milia walked in the door as she heard a muffled 'oww' from Kayla hitting Adam upside the head.  
  
"So what are we doing here? Last I knew this could get you killed." Seth looked around the room they were in.  
  
"No, this can just get us arrested; but we do this all the time so don't worry. I think the loading dock is this way." Jack pointed to his left.  
  
"I think you are right Jack. Come on lets go." Kayla started walking in the direction Jack pointed to. All the lights but the nightlight were out in the museum except for this hallway; it was a deep pitch black.  
  
"We should have brought our flashlights."  
  
"And risk getting caught baka? No way. Come on, we are almost there."  
  
"I am not a baka, Kay?"  
  
"Of course you are, you're male." Milia laughed at her friend as they reached some stairs.  
  
"Come on lets go down, I want to see if those tablets are down there." They all started to walk down into the darkened loading dock when Kayla tensed up and stopped all the sudden.  
  
"Welcome child, I knew you would come." A voice said in the darkness.  
  
*Isis....* Calia muttered thru their link only to be echoed by Kayla.  
  
"Yes Kayla Motou, that is my name. Hello Seth and Calia. I am glad you have finally woken up." The lights turned on revealing a woman in an Egyptian style tunic dress with long black hair and a jeweled headband.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"My sennen necklace told me you would come and I know your parents. Would you like to follow me to see what you see...."  
  
"If it is true, you have the Sennen Tauk, then you know what happen to our parents."  
  
"I do Kayla, but you must fulfill your destiny first, now come." Isis led them to the Tablets of Destiny. Calia and Seth paled when they saw the tablets that depicted; they had lived it.  
  
"Are these the tablets?"  
  
"Yes young Kaiba they are. They depict of an epic battle between the forces of good and evil..."  
  
"That's not the big picture of it, something else is coming. She said it was." Kayla broke in.  
  
"Istral was right as always and so are you her descendant. Yes there is a bigger picture, young Motou. Do you remember the gods the Pharaoh talked of?"  
  
"You mean the monsters The God Obelisk, Osiris, The Sky Dragon, and The Sun Dragon of Ra? They are nothing but a story that papa told me at night." Isis shook her head and pointed to the tablets.  
  
"Look on the tablets and tell me if the stories are true or not." Kayla walked up to the tablets and looked at the one depicting Yami and Seto.  
  
"That tablet is wrong, it was Bakura not my father who fought the Pharaoh." Seth protested.  
  
"Seth, please work out your history dispute later, I am trying to see what she mea..... It can't be!" Kayla stepped back from the tablet.  
  
"What can't be Kay?"  
  
"The Shadow Realm is gonna open again! Papa said when the three god monsters were the protectors of Egypt. As one they were strong, together they were unstoppable and held enough power to open the Shadow Realm along with the Sennen Puzzle."  
  
"Exactly, Kayla. These cards do exist and have been taken. They were taken by a group called the Rare Hunters."  
  
"Why would they take playing cards and who are these Rare Hunters?"  
  
"If the gods were turned into cards, then they're a powerful alley. All cards have a soul." Kay started.  
  
"Yes they do Kayla. The Rare Hunters are a group that steals rare cards and sells them on the black market."  
  
"What do you want us to do about this then?" Milia looked at Kay whom's outburst startled her.  
  
"You Adam Kaiba need to organize a tournament. That will bring the Rare Hunters out.."  
  
"And flush out the other god cards, right? Tell me this. Why should I help you, when you have stolen property with in your possession, and have given us nothing in return?" Adam snapped at Isis.  
  
"This should change your mind." Isis handed Adam the God of Obelisk card. Kayla's eyes about bugged out of her head when she saw the card.  
  
"I thought you said they had been taken." Kayla asked accusingly.  
  
"All but this one was taken; I managed to rescue this one. Now you will use that in the tournament and when the tournament ends you will give it back to me."  
  
"What makes you think I will even agree?" Adam looked at Isis with the Kaiba glare he had inherited.  
  
"It will be the only way to save the Pharaoh and his Hikari. You and everyone present must compete in order to save this world."  
  
"I can't duel as well as my parents and you are telling me this lies on our shoulders? What kind of shit are you on!" Kayla screamed at Isis.  
  
"Yes, that is what I am saying young one. Now go before you are caught." Isis walked away from the group leaving them all to ponder her words.  
  
"This is fucking lunacy!" Kayla muttered knowing she might never see her parents again.  
  
*You need not doubt your dueling skills so much* Calia tired to support Kayla thru their mind link.  
  
**You know nothing of how my skills are.**  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"Dad I need you to do this. Think of all the publicity this would get Kaiba Corp." Adam tired to reason with Seto.  
  
"We have a new Virtual Reality program coming out that will generate enough publicity for Kaiba Corp Adam, try again." Adam knew he would have to roll the dice.  
  
"Fine. I will give you a card more powerful than Exoida and your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon put together if I win."  
  
"Really is that so?" Seto was amused that his son thought he had a stronger card then his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Exodia put together.  
  
"Yes old man."  
  
"Then lets see this all rare and powerful card." Adam showed Seto Obelisk. Seto's eyes went wide as he stared at the good monster.  
  
"Give me a week boy and you will have your tournament." 


	25. Doubt

An: Well I hate to say it but this is nothing but a bs chapter. It is made for my humor and just to transition a few little points of the characters. Next chapter should be better.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 25: Doubt  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: January 31, 2004  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Kayla's Dream  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Calia asked as Seth looked over the rare card.  
  
"This is the Sun Dragon of Ra card. How and why is what I want to know. Seth handed the card back the Calia.  
  
"I told you, I was walking in the Shadow Realm looking for Ryu-Ran when I heard this noise and looked up. He was literally breathing down my neck. I mean, I know I have royal blood in me, but I am nothing but a common slave. Why would a god card pick me Seth?" Calia went and sat in Seth's lap. They were in his room. His room was done in lavish blues and gold's. The drapes and bedding made of the finest silks, rugs of the finest materials, and wooden furnishings rare in this part of the desert.  
  
"One never knows these things love. Maybe the Ra thought you were best to handle him and not the tyrant."  
  
"Are you sure I can handle him though? He is the strongest of the gods."  
  
"Calia, love, listen to me you would have never been given the card if you had not thought been able or worthy to handle it. Some day you will be confident in your ability as a duelist."  
  
"If you insist then I must believe it. Think of what father will say if he ever finds out about the card."  
  
"I would more than likely have to take you and run away cause he would kill you."  
  
"Oh, I doubt he would hesitate in having me killed. Now, I must go do my chores before I am caught."  
  
"Yes I know, one day we will have more than a few hours alone." Seth let Calia get up.  
  
"One day love. Ryu-Ran come on out you little devil, it is time to go to work."  
  
"There should be a rule against using Shadow Monsters for things like your chores." A portal opened and Ryu-Ran stepped thru it.  
  
"No, remember, he likes helping his momma. Isn't that right devil?" The monster shook his head up and down vigorously with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"That is pitiful." Ryu-Ran growled at Seth and received a slap for it from Kayla.  
  
"Behave demon. Lets go before we both get in trouble."  
  
End of Dream  
  
*Kayla wake up!* Calia tried waking Kayla up from whatever she was dreaming.  
  
**WHAT??** Kayla snarled not wanting to be woken up even though it was almost time.  
  
*.........* Kayla got nothing from the link. She still being upset with her Yami did not stop to think what a bitch she was being and got up for her day unable to remember he dream.  
  
"What the hell was I dreaming about?" She wondered out loud as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"She will come around eventually Adam, you just have to give her time." Seth tired to reason with Adam as his Hikari paced around his bedroom.  
  
"I know she will, but now is not the time for her to be like this. If what that woman said was right, she needs to have a clear head when she duels. She is a fine duelist and she knows it. But I don't think she wants to believe it. I know there is a side of her that comes from being Yami's daughter. Kay is normally sweet and kind, but when she gets mad she becomes sarcastic and edgy. I fear she is going to become edgy and won't make the right choices."  
  
"I see where you are coming from Adam, but you have to trust her. Calia will be with her if needs be."  
  
"Oh no, I don't care how strong Calia is or thinks she is, she would never over power Kay and do what you did to me. Kay is too strong for that and it would piss her off to be invaded like that. Kay and pissed off is not a good combination. Well come lets go meet the gang at Burger World. The tournament starts day after tomorrow and we need to be prepped." Adam mention as he walked out of the door.  
  
"Very well." Seth followed Adam out as they made their way to Burger World.  
  
~:::~  
  
"So are you going to use your father's deck?" Jack looked at Milia as she ate her fries.  
  
"Yes and no. I am going to take a few of his cards and use them. Like Earl of Demise and Dark Necrofear. I am going to put them with my deck. I just bought Nightmare Steel Cage. It will come in handy I tell you.  
  
"What does the steel cage do?"  
  
"It works the same way as Swords of Revealing Light. Except it only lasts two turns and not three."  
  
"Thanks Kay. So what deck you using?" Jack asked as Adam sat down at the table with her burger and shake.  
  
"I am doing what Milia is doing. I am using my own deck of Spell casters and some of my parents spell casters.  
  
"That seems like the safest bet to do. Our parents decks are almost like gold."  
  
"Yes, are parent's decks are very good and so are our parents. So we should do well." Milia pointed out.  
  
"That doesn't mean a damn thing Milia. You don't always inherit the ability to duel.  
  
"Oh shut up Kayla. You know you are good, you just don't want to admit it. You beat my dad and did not blink."  
  
"You shut up Baka, I was not talking to you." Kayla snapped at Adam.  
  
"Wow you two knock it off. No need to bite each other's heads off." Jack tired to play mediator.  
  
"Never mind Jack I am leaving. I will meet you guys at the clock in the square at nine day after tomorrow.  
  
"Ok Kayla, see ya then." Jack said as Kayla left.  
  
"She is a mess and it is your fault jackass." Milia yelled at Adam before she too left. Jack just looked at her and then Adam.  
  
"I think they are PMSing man. Ignore it."  
  
"No Shit." Adam replied before digging into his burger. 


	26. New Look

AN: Well it is getting closer to the battle city portion of the story. Not that anyone cares since no one reads this story. Anyways do y'all think, can you figure out why Calia would be so pissed about Kay cutting her hair?  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 26: New Look  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: February 8, 2004  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this hun?" Cara asked Kayla as she held her scissors up.  
  
"Yes Cara, it gives me a headache at times. There is always a time for change. That time for me is now."  
  
"But your papa will lose it. You know how Yami likes your hair long. I will never understand why he was so anal about your hair."  
  
"It has something to do with his past is all Cara."  
  
"If you say so hun, that yummy looking father of yours looks to young to have a past." Kayla gapped at her stylist.  
  
"That is gross Cara, now could you just cut my hair and not drool over my papa??"  
  
"Sure dear, how do you want your beautiful hair cut sweetie?" Cara asked.  
  
"Bangs, my hair in layers just barely touching my shoulders." Now it was Cara's time to gape.  
  
"Kay hun your hair is half way down your back that would be an awful lot to grow back."  
  
"I know how much I want taken off Cara, could you please do it before I get grey hair?" The older women sighed sadly as she began to cut Kay's hair off.  
  
"Well you have one of those faces that will make any hair style look good."  
  
~:::~  
  
"You know this is a trap." Seth sat in the chair across from Adam who was arranging his deck.  
  
"I am aware of that, but I also know we must get the parents back."  
  
"That does not reassure me Adam."  
  
"Will you give up trying to talk me out of the tournament Seth? What could go wrong, plus we have you and your shadow powers."  
  
"Those are not a fail safe Adam, and they could endanger you as the host."  
  
"Should I put in Obelisk?"  
  
"Nice try Hikari. I think you should, you might need it to help save your ass if I can't. That card has magical properties that you could not comprehend. I should know I saw it used in a duel once, if not for the nightmare steal cage and Ra, Calia would have died from Obelisk's attack. That is how strong that god is."  
  
"Damn that is strong. Are you sure I can handle that kind of power?"  
  
"You are my reincarnation and therefore you can handle him. All priest with a certain magic level could use the god cards, it's just no one ever had the balls to."  
  
"Including you?"  
  
"Including me, I left that up to Calia." Adam laughed as he got Seth's meaning.  
  
"She that bad?"  
  
"No she is just Calia. She developed a set while serving under Yami. He was not the man he is now."  
  
"Was he a tyrant or something?"  
  
"He was worse Adam, now I must go see Calia. I have a feeling she is going to need me. I will talk with your tomorrow." Seth got up and left Adam's bedroom to go find his wife who was getting a shock at the moment.  
  
~:::~  
  
"Uncle Joey I am home." Kayla shouted as she came in the back door.  
  
"He left to go get food at the market." Calia came down the stairs and stopped short when she saw her Hikari. "What in the hell did you do to yourself?"  
  
"I did what is my right Calia, I cut my hair."  
  
"Right? What you did was not a fucking right Kayla; it was a bloody fucking insult to me! Yami and hikari's are supposed to look the same; it shows you are one of the same. For you to go and butcher your hair is an insult to me. Do you honestly hate me so much that you would go and do this?" Calia was near tears. She has let this girl get to close to her.  
  
"No I don't hate you Calia, I am angry, but I would never hate a person. You would have to kill my family first. But I do have a right to do as I wish with my hair. I suggest you learn to like it!" Kayla shouted.  
  
"What is going on here?" Seth yelled when he heard Kay shout and Calia on the verge of tears. He got into the kitchen and saw Kayla's hair.  
  
"Of all the immature childish things to do; you do realize if you get in trouble Calia will not be able to help you, at all, since you decided to do that to your hair?"  
  
"What is it with the holier than thou bullshit?? I am my own person, not you! If anything you should bend over and kiss my ass, lucky you were awakened when I put the gauntlets on."  
  
"You stop right there. I will not allow you to talk to Calia in that manner, child."  
  
"Shut up and get the fuck out of my house Seth, or when we find my parents I will make sure my papa sends you back to where you came from permanently.  
  
"I am not my Hikari, and I will not stand for your bullshit any longer."  
  
"I say it again, shut up and get the fuck out of my house Seth. I hold your wife's life in my hands now get out."  
  
"Come on Seth it's going to be a long day tomorrow, let's go get some fresh air."  
  
"Very well love." 


	27. Talks of the Past: Has a Lemon

Chapter 27 has a lemon to view the lemon go here http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=8672&chapter=27 


	28. Tournament Starts

AN: HAHA Battle City is finally here. You know that neat entrance Seto made to announce the start. Well Adam gets to do the same.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 27: Talks of the Past  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: February 14, 2004  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"Do you think she is up yet?" Milia said barging into the living floor of the Kame Game Shop.  
  
"I doubt it, it is pretty early we know what a dead sleeper she is. She cloud sleep thru an earthquake." Milia snickered as she saw Kayla come up behind Jack who had been sitting on the couch. Milia had yet to notices Kayla's new hair cut.  
  
"Very funny baka." Kayla slapped Jack upside the head and came into full view of her friend's eyesight. Milia was the first to talk.  
  
"Why did you butcher your hair Kayla?"  
  
"Don't even start with me on my hair Milia, it was time for a change and yes I know papa will shit himself when he sees my hair. But I just can't look like Calia forever. I am my own person."  
  
"I agree." Joey voice came from the kitchen where he was making breakfast for the children. Joey had anticipated that the children would come over and go to the tournament together. So he started breakfast for them.  
  
"It is about time someone agreed with me on my hair." Kayla walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes.  
  
"Yum uncle Joey I never knew you could cook like this." Milia sat down and poured her self some orange juice.  
  
"Yeah, he can, he just prefers to be stingy with his skills."  
  
"Hey shut up over there brat!" Joey yelled over his shoulder as he flipped the last of the pancakes onto the plate and set it on the table for the kids to eat. "Hey brats, I want you to leave me some. Where is Adam by the way?"  
  
"We went by his house and he was still in bed. I figured he would sleep in on such a big day."  
  
"He is going to be announcing the tournament rules you know. He has a big day today. I wonder who is going to duel first?"  
  
"Here I thought Seto would do the honors himself, since it is his torment he is throwing." Jack said with a mouthful of pancake in his mouth.  
  
"Naw, it was Adam's idea so he is the one who will be announcing it. I think it is a bit much for a teen." Joey offered.  
  
"Adam can handle it, trust me." Kayla picked up her plate and put it in the sink. "I am gonna go get my bag and my deck. I'll be right back you guys." Kayla went into her room to get her deck.  
  
"You think she is going to be ok. I mean getting her parents back and saving the world rests on her shoulders."  
  
"Kayla is a strong kid you guys. She will do us proud and be just like her fathers. She has a strong deck and will." Joey assured Jack and Milia.  
  
"If you say so Joey... Remember we are in this too, and we will make our parents proud as well." Milia reminded Joey.  
  
"I meant nothing by it kiddo, but if I am correct Isis told you that it was on Kay. I know you guys have a lot riding on this too."  
  
"It's ok Joey, we are just a little stressed today, it being the big opening day and all."  
  
"Its quite all right kiddos. Now let me see your decks."  
  
~:::~  
  
"Now where is that damn card?" Kayla muttered out loud as she searched for the Blue Eyes White Dragon card that had been her mothers. "There it is" Kayla thought as she pulled the card out and put it into her deck.  
  
"Where did you get that card?" Calia asked from behind Kayla.  
  
"It was my mothers."  
  
"Wrong, it was mine. And what was your mother doing with it?"  
  
"Search my mind and see for yourself Calia. I do not have to explain things to you and don't you ever disrespect my mother. She gave up her life for me and you. So just shut up and go away. I have my daddy and papa to save."  
  
Kayla grabbed her duel disk and walked out of her room.  
  
"Come on, let's go and get to the square before nine." Kayla walked past her friends and walked down the stairs out the door. They saw Calia at Kayla's door and muttered "great" as they tired to catch up with Kayla.  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
The Square  
  
"Hey look! It's the bitch." Johnson commented to Kayla.  
  
"Look it's the school slut. Why don't you dance for us miss?" Kayla taunted back.  
  
"Why you bitch...." Johnson took a swing at Kayla only to receive a shot to the groin from her boots. She would have hit him some more but they heard the sounds of Adam's voice. They all looked up at the big screen that had been erected for the tournament. They all saw Adam's face and heard his voice as he welcomed everyone to the tournament.  
  
"Man what an ego he has. Just like his dad." Joey commented as he walked up to the group wanting to see the tournament start.  
  
"Where is he?" Jack asked looking around for Adam.  
  
"There he is." Kayla pointed up when she heard the sound of a helicopter.  
  
"Definitely has an ego on him." Joey reiterated chuckling.  
  
"Welcome to Battle City! Here are the rules of this touroment: Every one will start off with eight thousand life points. You must offer up your rarest card at the beginning of each duel. I would like to point out to you the cards you are holding that were mailed to you in the mail. Those are your locator cards. Each has a small piece of the map you will have to use in order to find the secret location of the finals. You must offer a sacrifice if you wish to play a monster above five stars. The higher the stars the more monsters you must sacrifice in order to call your more powerful ones. Lastly only eight of you will make it to the Finals."  
  
"Well, that will make for a interesting touroment." Kayla commented as she watched Adam fly away and she started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, look at that fruit playing in the fountain." Milia laughed as she walked towards the kid.  
  
"Hey kid, you think you're a fish or something?" Milia laughed some more as the boys face turned red.  
  
"My name is Cascade Tusnami and I will not be insulted. I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"Bring it on fish boy." Milia taunted as she reached for her deck. 


	29. Cascade Vs Milia

~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 29:Cascade vs. Milia  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: February 15, 2004  
  
~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~ :::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~  
  
"Your going to regret you ever met me, when I take your rarest card and your locator card knocking you out of this tournament for good." Cascade spit out at Milia.  
  
"Please kid, give me a break. My dog can do better than you."  
  
"Uh Milia, you don't have a dog."  
  
"What do you think Jack is?" Milia laughed at Jack's expression.  
  
"Hey bitch that is not funny."  
  
"Yeah it was, Jack lighten up a bit, would you?"  
  
"Do you ingrates mind this is a duel!!" Cascade screamed as much as his 14 year old voice could manage.  
  
"Alright, asscade was it, let's duel." Milia activated her duel disk launching the holograph generates from her duel disk that would display the holographs for the duel.  
  
"CASCADE you moron!" Cascade yelled again getting pissed off that his dad had left him all alone to go help his brother.  
  
"Whatever. I am gonna start while you whine." Milia drew her five cards. She drew Graceful Charity, Melchid the Four Face Beast, Just Desserts, Nightmare Steel Cage, and Red Archery Girl.  
  
"I lay this card face down on the field as well as this trap card face down as well." Milia laid her Melchid the Four Face Beast (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) in face down in defense mode as well as her Just Desserts face down in the magic and trap zone.  
  
"That's it, what an armature move. I set this card face down and play Aqua Madoor (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000) in defense mode."  
  
"Damn you guys, I am scare." Milia taunted as she drew Kryuel. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1700) "I set this monster card face down in defense mode. That will end my turn."  
  
"Is that all you do is put cards in defense mode? How pathetic." Cascade drew Boneheimer (ATK: 850/DEF: 400) "I play Change of Heart and take control of your Four Face Beast. I will then attack you with your own monster. Melchid the Four Face Beast go. Hahahaha" Milia's own monster attacked her but the monster he attacked Kryuel was still standing. "How is that possible?" Cascade yelled in anger.  
  
"Kryuel is in defense mode and his defense is 1700 you baka. So you just wasted your Change of Heart for nothing, as well as lost 200 lp bringing you to 7800. Hey Kay, remind me to bitch slap Adam for making it 8000 lp instead of the normal 4."  
  
"You going to duel or talk to your cheering section."  
  
"I don't need a cheering section to beat your punk ass kid." Milia drew her next card getting Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed" She drew two more card getting Witty Phantom and La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. "I now set this monster face down in defense mode." Milia placed Witty Phantom in defense mode.  
  
"My draw." Cascade grinned when he drew Ebibyo Drakmord. He placed that card on Milia's face down thinking it was a high card only to find out it was a low level Witty Phantom.  
  
"Not so smart, are you stupid ass? "Milia drew her next card. "I play Giant Germ in attack mode."  
  
"That's it, looks like you are not a worthy opponent for me." Cascade Drew Cure Mermaid and use it to attack Giant Germ. "One monster down. And one to go." Milia's lp dropped to 7500.  
  
"Don't be so cocky ass, you just lost 500 points thanks to my Germ. You are now at 7300 and still trailing. Now it is my turn." Milia drew Asura Priest and laid La Jinn down in attack mode. "I attack your mermaid bringing you to 7000 lp."  
  
"I play Tongyo and attack Kryuel." Cascade watched his lp go down some more to 6650.  
  
"You forgot my monster was in defense mode. My turn again." Milia drew her nightmare Steel Cage and smiled. "I place Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode as well as play Nightmare Steel Cage. You can't move for two turns on. Gee what are you to do?"  
  
"I pass there is nothing I can do."  
  
"Smart boy." Milia drew her second Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed." She drew her father's Earl of Demise and Summoned Skull. It was a card she and Kayla had a fondness for.  
  
"I sacrifice Kryuel to bring forth Earl of Demise. That will end this turn."  
  
"I lay this card face down and end my turn. But next turn you are going down."  
  
"Think not." Milia said confidently as she pulled her Change of Heart. "I play Change of Heart and take your Aqua Madoor and then I will sacrifice him to bring to the field my Summoned Skull. You know what that means. Kiss your lp points good by as I attack with La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Earl of Demise, Ryu-Kishin Powered and Summoned Skull."  
  
"Good job Milia." Jack yelled as the holographs disappeared.  
  
"I can't believe I just wasted my time on you kid. Next time you decided to compete know what you are doing first." Milia walked off towards her friends who were waiting for her.  
  
"Come on guys lets go find Adam so I can bitch slap him for making stupid rules. That duel would have been over sooner had it not been for the sacrifice rule he put into play."  
  
"Oh calm down Milia, you know you still had fun."  
  
"Your right Kay, I did, but that kid was to easy. I got a rep to protect."  
  
"And you are calling me a dog in public, did not hurt mine?"  
  
"Oh come on, it was funny and you can duel better than that kid. Laugh a little Jack."  
  
"Oh hahahahahahaha............" Everyone laughed at Jack as they went to go find Adam. 


	30. Sparring

AN: I'm back for a little bit till the motor gives out again.  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
Battles Thru Time  
  
Chapter 30: Sparring  
  
By Cascade Illusions  
  
Last Revised: March 4, 2004  
  
~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~  
  
**Was it necessary to make such an entrance?** Seth asked thru their link as Adam walked down the street looking for his friends.  
  
*No but it was fun Seth. I love riding in that helicopter!*  
  
**It's stupid if you ask me. To be hanging out like that where you could fall...**  
  
*I will make a note of that, mother.* Adam turned his head when he thought he was being followed. *Someone is following us. Separate if you would. I might need back up.* Adam asked as he caught the glimpse of a black robe.  
  
**Are you in danger?** Seth came out from his soul room and looked around catching the same glimpse of the black robe.  
  
"I am not sure man. Just watch out for the creep in the black robe.* Adam turned onto a side rode as the man followed him. He then slipped into a crevice in the wall and waited for the man to pass him. Suddenly Adam lashed at the man knocking him to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing following me, you black robed freak?" Adam stepped on the man's chest.  
  
"You will lose boy, and when you do I will take your god card." The man hissed.  
  
"We'll see freak." Adam pulled his foot out and walked out of the side road.  
  
"I got a vibe off of him I did not like. Almost like that a Sennen Item gives off." Seth expressed as they walked down the street.  
  
"Well, not all the items were found so it could be, but I seriously doubt it. Come lets go find the gang."  
  
~:::~  
  
Malik's Boat  
  
"So what do you think they are doing?" Yami asked as he and the other parent's talked.  
  
"Jack and Adam are more than likely getting into some trouble with Kaiba while the girls are shopping."  
  
"That is more than...." Bakura was stopped when he felt shadow magic being used. Suddenly there was an eruption in the air as Mahado appeared in front of the parents who had been freed from their confines upon being thrown into a dark dusty room with no chairs and beds.  
  
"I come with news of the children and of your daughter, my pharaoh." Mahado spoke to the amazed Yami's. It was not like a shadow monster to appear in the real world like this.  
  
"What is wrong with Kayla, Dark Magician?" Yugi cried afraid for his little girl.  
  
"It is not Kayla that I speak of Master Yugi, but of Master Yami's real daughter, Calia. She was sealed in her grandmother's gauntlets after Master Yami was sealed in the Sennen Puzzle. She and her husband, who locked himself in his wife's arm bands, have been released from their items."  
  
"Calia was married? That's impossible. She was not but a slave. How could she have gotten married and me not know about this, Mahado. Who was her husband? He had to be strong to use the sealing spell?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Seth, son of the High Priest. It was the High Priest that married them a year before she died when she became Seth's salve."  
  
"What are you guys talking about Yami?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"Nothing of concern at the moment. What is your news of the kids?"  
  
"The children are competing in a tournament called Battle City. It is to win your freedom. Apparently the owner of the Sennen Rod is after the power that lays within you my pharaoh. He has kidnapped you in hopes of getting the god cards and the puzzle. Kayla has found Ra, but known not how to use him properly. With Calia there she will soon learn. Kayla is Calia's reincarnation and the rightful heir to Ra."  
  
"So the children are fighting in this tournament to free us basically?" Duke summarized.  
  
"Yes, they are. They are going against the shadows and they are not aware of the danger that lies ahead. Kayla is the key to this victory. It is her.... I must go I have been discovered." With that Mahado left as suddenly as he came. Right after that Yam Malik barged into the room.  
  
"Who congered that monster?" Yami Malik demanded rushing towards the group.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about?" Yugi asked. Suddenly a hand lashed out at his face and was slapped down to the ground.  
  
"How dare you touch my husband?" Yami roared as the eye of Ra flared onto his forehead. An unseen wind blasted Yami Malik into a wall. Yami Malik started laughing as he got up from the floor.  
  
"Try whatever you like, you will not be free from this place and your children will be mine." He remarked in his sinister voice as he walked out of the room."  
  
"Yugi are you ok?" Yami kneeled beside his husband as he helped Yugi get up off the floor.  
  
"Yes I am fine, a bit sore from the fall, but fine none the less."  
  
"I fear for the kids. Without you and Bakura there is no one to protect them." Ryou was concerned for his daughter.  
  
"They will be fine; they have Calia and Seth as Yami's to protect them. I know Calia and she is a strong willed girl who can fight." Yami said as he thought back to the days when he was Pharaoh and abused his only child. He remembered the day he had seen her fight Joey in the training yard.  
  
~:::~Flash Back~:::~  
  
Yami sat upon his throne as he watched as his High Priest and his Head of the Guard fought with spears.  
  
"Come on bitch, can't you move any faster." Seto lifted his eyebrow to his lover as he was called a bitch.  
  
"Really now puppy. You should not talk to you master in such a disgusting manner." Seto lifted his spear and slammed it into Joey's chest knocking him over. Seto moved forward quickly and pinned Joey to the ground with the sharp end of his spear. "I win puppy." Joey started to yell he was not a dog when they heard giggling. All the men in the room stopped and looked to where Calia was standing in her two piece outfit. The one she wore every now and then. It was very similar to what Istral wore under her robes.  
  
"What do you think is so funny bitch?" Yami growled at his daughter.  
  
"Your so called Head of the Guard getting his but spanked by a Priest. I mean come on, he is a pansy. I could kick both your butts. But I know how fragile the male ego is...."  
  
"Enough you insolent bitch. If you think they are such pansy why don't you take one on." Yami looked two the two men. Seto shook his head know. He did not want to get his butt kicked by Calia. He would let his lover take that beating and pay him back later that night.  
  
"Come on Calia bring it on if you think you can take me on." Calia steeped forward and took the spear from Seto.  
  
"I can take you Joey trust me on that." Calia stepped forward and struck out with the spear knocking Joey over who retailed in kind with a swipe to the back of her knees that made her land on her back."  
  
"Shit." Calia cursed as she pulled her legs up and nip up back on to her feet. In a sweeping move Calia went down and did the splits. She shot her hand out and nailed Joey straight in the balls bringing him to his knees. She spun around onto her feet and grabbed her spear. She held the sharp end to Joey's throat.  
  
"I win." Calia said cutely.  
  
~:::~End of Flash Back~:::~  
  
"Yami what is it?" Yugi asked his Yami who was smiling.  
  
"Nothing love, I was just remembering something funny."  
  
"Yami who is Calia?" Yugi asked his husband. Yami looked to the ground. Yami did not want to face the truth about Calia and what he had done to his daughter so long ago.  
  
"I am sorry Abiou, but I can not tell you about Calia just yet."  
  
"Very well" Yugi was disappointed by the answer. 


End file.
